The Return of Nimueh
by fey of the forest
Summary: The sequel to Out of Time. Alethea is trapped and Camelot is about to suffer at the hands of Nimueh. Can Arthur and Merlin stop her, rescue Alethea and regain their friendship in time? Chapter 1 summary of Out of Time Chapter 31 now up
1. Recap

**Hey**

**This is the sequel to Out Of Time**

**I reckon 30 chapters is long enough and so here's the sequel**

**This first chapter is just a summary for what has happened and is a quick recap of everything that has happened**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own BBC Merlin, nor am I ever likely to. However, I do own my OC Alethea**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alethea is 16 years old, a college student who on an ordinary day arrived at college and found herself catapulted back to the days of Camelot. Landing in the middle of the courtyard where Arthur is training his men, Alethea is immediately branded a sorceress and taken before Uther. Alethea discovers where she is and knows exactly what the punishment is for witches in Camelot and tries to do a runner, managing to injure two knights in the process, but only after giving a prophecy. Nimueh won't rest until one dragon is dead. No one took any notice then, but now they realise they should have done. She manages to hide in a room where a woman holds a drink out for her. Alethea takes it and too late realises that she's been tricked.

Meanwhile, Arthur and his men search for the sorceress and Arthur eventually finds her unconscious, locked in a room. As Gaius is called for, Arthur hides the goblet which has fallen from Alethea's grasp just before Gaius and Merlin arrive. She is taken under their care and Arthur tells them to let him now when she wakes. As the girl slowly recovers in the physician's chambers, Arthur asks his father what is to happen to the girl and is already accepting the fact that her punishment will be her death.

A few days later, Alethea recovers but she has limited memories and no voice. She manages to find out a few things by writing things down with pen and paper but doesn't find out much before Arthur himself visits her. Arthur, having found out almost nothing, pleads with his father for her trial to be postponed for a few more days. Reluctantly, his father agrees, but only for two days. This suits Arthur fine.

Alethea is restless. She wishes to explore after being cooped up in one room and so Gaius agrees to take her on a walk. Merlin stops them and decides that Alethea needs a change of clothes and so goes and finds Morgana and Gwen. Alethea puts on the borrowed dress and meets Morgana and Gwen, smiling at them both. She knew of the tales and wondered just how things were going to change. Merlin, Gaius and Alethea take a walk around the town but as they reach the courtyard where Arthur is yet again training his men, Alethea sees something out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that Arthur is about to be assassinated, Alethea gains her voice and saves the Prince's life. Arthur is most grateful and thanks her, but also passes on the news that her trial will be tomorrow.

That evening, Merlin and Gaius try to cheer her up but Arthur comes and visits. He explains what will happen in the trial to Alethea but finds himself comforting her. She knows she will die and Arthur knows that she is right, but refuses to let himself say it. Hoping that there would be something he could do, Arthur left her to think. Alethea is looked after by Merlin the next day until it is time for the trial. It is here that Gaius presents his findings and Alethea finds out that Gaius has been right all along. Alethea then defends herself before being taken out of the room. Merlin tries to cheer her up whilst Arthur defends her. It is to no avail. Alethea is found guilty and is sentenced to death. Thrown in the dungeons, Alethea reflects on her life as she waits for her life to be ended.

Meanwhile, Morgana and Merlin are trying to persuade Arthur to rescue her. Morgana has a plan and Merlin aids Arthur in helping Alethea to escape. What they do not know is that Alethea has been drugged to stop her escaping. However, this does not deter them and Alethea is carried by the Prince out of Camelot and into the forest. Leaving her wrapped up warm in front of a fire, Arthur leaves her with his horse, sword and a letter before returning back to the castle. Alethea wakes in the morning, reads the letter and takes the horse before heading into the unknown, not having a clue as to where she is going. Arthur catches up with her later and gives her some food supplies. Talking for a while, Arthur asks her to stay in a clearing until he returned.

Later on, after Arthur has left, Uther catches the girl and throws her into the dungeons without anyone else knowing. He has found Arthur's sword and so locks Arthur in his room until Alethea is dead. Alethea is tortured to make her confess but Alethea refuses. Her hair is cut off and Merlin visits her to tend to her wounds. The next morning, Alethea is found dead so Uther frees Arthur, allowing him to bury her. Arthur undertakes this task and realises he has feelings for her. Digging her grave in the forest, Arthur places the last patch of earth as his friends gather around and stand vigil.

Nimueh arrives a while later and resurrects Alethea. The girl spends two months learning the arts of the warrior and being persuaded that Camelot is evil before they attack Camelot. In those two months, Arthur and Uther have been drifting apart and civil war erupts on the day that Nimueh attacks. Together, Alethea and Nimueh free the dragon underneath the castle, creating chaos. It is during this pandemonium, Alethea seeks Arthur and begins to attack him. Her orders are to kill him but she has doubts that this is the right thing. Arthur sends his friends away before fighting the stranger. It is her hesitation that allows Arthur to strike a fatal blow. Arthur realises what he has done and can't believe that he has just killed her, albeit unknowingly.

Enter Nimueh. This time she has Uther held in front of her with a knife to his throat. Half of Camelot is burning or in heaps of rubble. The people lie half dead in the streets and the dragon is still on the loose. Nimueh gives Arthur a choice: Uther or Alethea. Arthur takes a moment, watching as Alethea's blood pours out onto the cobbles and knows what she wants him to do. He chooses Uther to live but Nimueh has tricked him. Arthur is sent into the rubble by a bolt of magic but as he runs to save his father, Merlin appears and makes Nimueh disappear. Cradling Alethea in his arms, Arthur spends those last few moments with her. He still does not tell her his feelings. Carrying her up to his room, Arthur looks after her during her recovery whilst Merlin manages to save her from death. Over the next few weeks after the dragon has been captured and Camelot is being rebuilt, Arthur takes care of Alethea but rivalry begins to form between the Prince and Merlin. It is on one of Merlin's visits that Alethea is given two books. She reads one and writes in the other, as she promised to Merlin.

A tournament is arranged and Alethea recovers in time. She watches with Merlin, as she had promised to do so, although Arthur still does not know that she is fully recovered. Whilst watching, Alethea discovers that Merlin has found her a way home. Alethea smiles and wonders whether she should take the chance or not. That evening, before Arthur goes to the feast, she says a sort of goodbye to him, knowing what she was going to do. She promises that she will stay until the end of the tournament, but knows she has no intentions of doing so. That evening, whilst Arthur enjoys himself, Alethea writes four letters of thanks and decides to give them out the next day.

The next day, Alethea accepts Arthur's offer of going to the feast with him that night, but both knew that she would not make it. Kissing each other goodbye, Arthur still does not tell Alethea of his love for her and goes to the tournament. Alethea finds Merlin and tells him her decision after delivering her letters. Whilst Arthur is fighting in the tournament, Alethea and Merlin go into the forest. Merlin tries to persuade her to stay, like Arthur had done, but Alethea knows she has to go. Merlin sends her home as Arthur arrives. He is too late however and argues with Merlin before brooding.

Alethea has been sent into the arms of Nimueh, rather than home. Nimueh smiles and ties Alethea up before taking on her form. She goes to Camelot leaving the real Alethea trapped. Nimueh had returned, and this time she would get her revenge…..


	2. Memories

**And so, it begins….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her eyes haunted him. They always had done and always would do. They haunted him even now in his drunken stupor. Those bright forest green eyes with their flecks of blue and grey. They kept looking at him, showing him everything and yet nothing. She told him the truth and yet lied. She told him everything and then again nothing. Her knew little of her and yet she laid his soul bare. She haunted his dreams, leading him through Camelot, laughing and joking as she took his hand and pulled him away from his duty. She danced in the fields and laughed as he took her in his arms and held her close as they watched the sunset together. Everything was right in the world. Nothing could go wrong.

And yet it could. Arthur woke with a headache but as a general rule he never really suffered from hangovers. He had half expected to find those eyes watching him as they had done the previous morning, but they were not there. It took him a moment or two to realise that she had gone. Left him whilst he was too busy to stop her. He had tried to catch up with her but it had been no use. He had been just a little but out of time and there had been no way to go after her. He needed a magician, and Camelot suffered from a lack of them. Arthur sighed. He'd been betrayed. Alethea had broken two of her promises to him and Merlin had done the complete opposite of what he had been asked to do. Arthur had tried to persuade her to stay and had asked Merlin to do the same, but it had seemed that Merlin had told her to go. Arthur wondered why she had left him now. Had he done something wrong? Or had it not been his own fault?

She'd be home by now, although whether she would remember him or not was another thing completely. Arthur had loved her and yet never told her. He now regretted taking the chance when it had been in front of him. Perhaps if he had said something then she would have stayed, or she would still have gone. Arthur knew he would never find out. The letter was still on the table where he left it. Her script was easy enough to read, just not as elegant as many he had seen before. She had asked to be forgotten, but that was one thing Arthur could not do for her. Looking about the room, trying not to remember her in the room, Arthur found no sign of his armour, nor of any of his servants. How was he supposed to fight without armour?

Going to the door, Arthur shoved his hand in his pocket and felt his fingers clasp around something. Drawing it out, Arthur found the dragon pendant in the palm of his hand. It had been Alethea's and was the only thing that remained of her. Smiling slightly, Arthur put it back in his pocket as a pang of sadness hit his heart. He would never see her again and this, along with her letter, was the only reminder of her. Biting his tongue, Arthur walked down the corridors, seeing ghosts wherever he went. Everywhere he looked she was there. Stood by a window, opening a door, climbing stairs. Arthur knew it was his imagination, after all she was home now, but he wished she was still here with him.

Arriving at his destination, Arthur hesitated for a moment or two before actually knocking on the door. He had shouted at his servant the day before for not following orders. He knew Merlin would not forgive him easily for it. Finding the door unlocked, Arthur walked inside, the stench of herbs and medical potions hitting his nostrils. His armour was on the table and he found Merlin sat beside it, his head in a book. He didn't even move when the Prince walked in, just turned a page. Glancing at the script, Arthur could have sworn that it was Alethea's writing that Merlin was reading, but he didn't have a chance to prove it as the servant shut it suddenly.

"You're late." Arthur stated, as he looked around and felt his gaze rest on the top with the wolf painted onto it. Arthur sighed. It was yet another painful reminder of just what he had lost.

"Sorry sire."

"Help me into my armour. I don't want to be late for the tournament."

"Yes sire."

There was an uneasy silence as servant helped master into his armour. Nothing was said between them as Arthur went to the tournament. Merlin headed to do his job, whilst Arthur wondered if there was anything left worth fighting for. Other than for his father's pride, Arthur reckoned there wasn't.

As the final stage of the tournament began, Arthur watched the first fight. The victor would be fighting him. Sir Sagramore was tall enough, strong but agile and held a good defence whilst his opponent, a Sir Gerard was small and nimble but kept dropping his guard. Arthur could tell straight away who he was to be up against. The arena was filled with more people than ever, all wanting to see who would win the tournament. King Uther had the best seat in the nobles' stand, whilst Morgana and Gwen sat beside him. Hearing metal clash upon metal and the crowd cheer, Arthur knew that now it was his turn. Sir Gerard was carted off by two men towards Gaius for help. He had suffered quite a few nasty blows.

The adrenalin causing his blood to pump around his body quicker than usual, Arthur could hear the crowd cheer him on. The noise echoed in his ears and he took a few deep breaths as he stepped out to meet his opponent. Sir Sagramore wished him luck, and Arthur did the same before they locked swords. The sound of metal rang through the air as both fought for glory and honour. Sweat forming on his brow, Arthur fought with such ferocity and anger that he caught Sagramore off guard. All of his emotions were poured out in this battle, And Arthur's anger for Alethea's disappearance came out in this battle. However, Sir Sagramore soon fought back. As Arthur took a minute to glance around the arena, he swore blind that he saw Alethea. Taking another look, it nearly cost Arthur his life.

Not dropping his guard again, Arthur began to stab and thrust and parry and attack, desperately trying to gain some ground. He had no idea whether his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was certain that if she was real then she had returned for him. He didn't ask himself how. He just knew that he now had a better reason to win. As the sun bore down and both men began to get tired, Arthur found himself disarmed and at the end of a sword tip. the blood rushed to his ears and Arthur knew that Sagramore wouldn't even dare kill Arthur, but he also knew that he had been partaking in a dance of death. Who knew what would happen? The adrenalin kicking in, Arthur felt the small bits of fear begin to set in. He needn't have worried though. The crowd watched with baited breath as Sir Sagramore took a moment to take in his victory. Arthur smiled slightly and got to his feet, disarming and knocking out his opponent in the space of seconds. The crowd cheered. The Prince had done it again.

Receiving his prize of a bag of gold coins, Arthur smiled, thanked his father and then headed off through the crowd. He needed to make sure that she was really here. His heart leapt as he caught sight of a red gown and he followed it through the town, certain that it was her. Everything was right from the behind. Her hair, her figure, everything. She seemed to quicken her pace but Arthur matched it, eventually grabbing her wrist and stopping her, ready to tell her his feelings for her. It was just as well that he didn't launch straight into a her around, he discovered that it wasn't her. Disheartened and certain that he had lost her, the Prince went to his chambers to get out of his armour and bathe before the feast that night.

His chambers were as he had left them, his bed unmade and things thrown everywhere. It would seem that none of the servants had actually bothered to come and do their job today. Apparently they had been too busy doing other things. Sighing, Arthur found a tub filled with water in front of the fire. Testing the water and finding it to be just right, he stripped off and climbed in. Savouring the warmth and the cleanliness, all of the dirt and troubles were washed away at the same time. Washing his hair, Arthur wondered just how he was going to settle his mind. How would he find Alethea without scaring her away? That was the question. Finally, as the water turned cold, Arthur dragged himself from the tub and dressed for the banquet. Perhaps he would find Alethea there.

The feast was a large affair and everywhere he went, Arthur was congratulated on his victory. He received many pats on the back that night and everyone had cheered when he had entered the hall. Now he was swarmed by all of the knights who had fought well but simply hadn't been good enough to win. Over the following hours, many toasts were made to him and Arthur was shown off by his felt good to have made his father proud, and for once it would stop the criticisms for a few days. Merlin was nowhere to be seen, no doubt having his nose still in that book, whilst Morgana kept near him, trying to comfort him. Arthur didn't need comforting though. He had seen Alethea. She had returned. She was back, and he had a second chance to tell her( although strictly speaking it would be his fourth, but who's counting?) This time he would take it and tell her.

As the night wore on, Arthur headed out onto the balcony, gazing at the night sky over the kingdom that would one day be his, wondering just where exactly Alethea was hiding. Was she staring at the same sky in Camelot? And if she was, then why was she hiding from him anyway? Was it that she feared his wrath? Did she think he would be angry at her betrayal? Well, he was slightly angry at her broken promises, but he could forgive her. The next time he saw her, Arthur would be anything but angry. In fact, he would take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her and try and persuade her to stay for good, although the chances of that happening was like having a month of Sundays. Nigh on impossible, but it would be worth a try.

Going to his chambers that night, feeling much happier, Arthur fell asleep and dreamed of happier times spent with Alethea, enjoying a good nights sleep and waking with a smile on his lips. Today was a new day. A good day for Arthur was to go and find Alethea. This time he would be taking no chances. This time he would tell her everything before she even had chance to say sorry. He didn't even care to think of how she had come back if it required magic, nor did he care to wonder what or who exactly she had come back for. He just wanted her. He need to see her.

Getting ready for the day ahead, Arthur skipped breakfast and immediately headed out into the town. Happy for once in a long time, Arthur had a spring to his step. He was a man on a mission and he would succeed. The sun shone down over Camelot and Arthur smiled. Suddenly life seemed a whole lot brighter.


	3. Thoughts

There is nothing worse than the knowledge that you are completely helpless to stop events that were about to take place. Knowing that you could not do anything to save the ones you loved and that it had been your fault that all of this had happened. There is no worse feeling than being helpless, except perhaps misery and hopelessness. Knowing that there is nothing you could do, no matter what you tried. You begin to wish that you could find some way to stop it, holding onto the tiny threads of hope but you soon fall into the pits of despair and realise that it's hopeless. There is no way that you can save them. Nothing you could do to stop them. That is exactly how Alethea felt.

After being blasted with a bolt of energy, Alethea had woken to find that Nimueh had bound her wrists and ankles together before tying her to a sturdy oak tree. She had been gagged and the knots were tied tight. There would be no way that Alethea could free herself, and she had been forced to watch on helplessly as Nimueh transformed herself into a mirror image of Alethea. The sorceress had then used her magic to open up a portal and return to Camelot to get her revenge. That had been a good few hours ago now. The portal had closed almost instantly after Nimueh had vanished and Alethea had spent ages trying to free herself. She couldn't shout for help, and even if she could she doubted anyone would hear her. After all, she was, quite literally, stuck in the middle of nowhere.

She achieved only sore wrists. Her arms were filled with stinging pains but Alethea could cope. She had suffered worse but it still hurt. Giving up, she let her tears in her eyes fall freely. All she had wanted was to get home. Had that been too much to ask? But she had simply changed her mind too late. At the last minute she had chosen to stay at Camelot for just a little longer but she had been dragged through the portal and had landed here, wherever here was. And that was when she had found Nimueh who had taken advantage of the situation and had left Alethea to suffer alone.

So now here she was, her tears having dried and her eyes sore, feeling miserable and rather sorry for herself. She had no idea if Camelot had yet fallen and if Nimueh had gotten her revenge. She didn't know if Arthur had found Nimueh, thought that she was Alethea and confessed his love for her. She didn't even know if Arthur was still alive. Thing is, Alethea had no idea what would be worse: Not knowing what was happening and having to guess, or knowing and not being able to do anything.

As the light began to dim and the sky turned a beautiful mixture of reds and golds, Alethea began to feel rather cold, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She had no choice but to freeze. It was then that she wondered what use Nimueh had for her. Would the sorceress leave her here to die? Or was she some ruse to trap Arthur? Would she be forgotten and left here for eternity? And would someone find her before it was too late? All these thoughts flooded her mind and she hoped that Arthur would not be too besotted to realise that the Alethea he loved was not stood before him, but was trapped. She hoped that Merlin could spot Nimueh from a mile away and point it out to Arthur before it was too late. She wished that the two of them together would be able to settle their differences and find a way to save Camelot, and if they could, her.

She began to wonder just exactly what Nimueh was playing at. Would she string Arthur along and then stab him in the back, Arthur thinking that it was the real Alethea? Would Nimueh manage to mimic Alethea exactly and so no one could find any differences? Would that be the cause of Camelot's downfall? Would it be because of her? And something then clicked in Alethea's brain. Nimueh had a reason for taking on Alethea's form rather than just going as herself. It wasn't only the perfect disguise, it meant that Alethea herself would be blamed. When Nimueh's plan had succeeded, Alethea would be freed but everyone would hate her for what she had done. No one would ever believe her story. They would be too busy despising her to listen.

So, if she couldn't free herself and could not do anything, Alethea felt well and truly helpless. She felt worse than one of those damsels in distress that were forever mentioned in fairytales. Where was her knight in shining armour? Currently being tricked by the evil witch. It was just typical that Alethea had to fall into a trap. She seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. That much had been clear since the beginning of this tale. If she had taken another door into college then she wouldn't be here, although would that have meant that Arthur would be dead?

Yawning, she decided that now was not the time to get herself confused. She was too tired and her eyes felt heavy. Closing them, she hoped for a nice sleep and that when she woke she would be by Arthur's side in Camelot, having had too much to drink at the feast or even having collapsed at the tournament. She hoped that she would wake and find that it had all been a dream. No such luck.

She hadn't dreamed of much, just floated in eternal darkness and for once she was glad. She had an idea that if she did dream then she would have nightmares or, even worse, dream of times that she could never have. The sky was pink now, and the sun was rising somewhere in the east. Alethea had no idea if time here worked the same way as Camelot. If so, then Camelot would be waking up to a new day, possibly their last, or if time was different, then was Camelot already destroyed? She had no idea, though if it had been then Nimueh would surely have returned by now, wouldn't she?

Sore, Alethea could do nothing to ease her pain and instead looked around her. Nothing was different, nor was anything out of place. Everything was as it had been earlier. Her bag was near to her but tantalizingly out of reach, even if she did manage to free her hands, and her coat was thrown over it. That was one thing. How would Nimueh explain where her things were and how she had managed to get back through the portal? Alethea smiled. The sorceress was clever, but she could be forgetful at times. Perhaps that could save Camelot. One mistake on Nimueh's behalf and her whole plan could be ruined. Camelot had a chance yet, even if Alethea could not help them. Things were looking up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had hardly seen or spoken to Arthur since the forest. He couldn't bare to see his master so discontent and have his anger being taken out on him. Merlin didn't think he'd manage to hold his tongue and that could be potentially fatal. After all, if he let one thing slip about being able to do magic then his head would be on the block, or Arthur would blackmail him into finding Alethea and bringing her back. He had no intention of doing so. It had been hard enough sending her home, and he had accepted the fact that he couldn't change her mind when he had sent her through the portal. He had accepted that that would be the last time he saw her.

He couldn't stand having to face Arthur at the feast that evening and so had excused himself, claiming that he was ill. He was sure that Gaius knew he was pretending, but the old man didn't say anything. Merlin had spent the evening in his room, reading the book that Alethea had written for him. He had to smile as he got to the next chapter. Her handwriting was eligible enough, and Merlin smiled when he saw that she had even drawn little illustrations for him, even if they weren't the best. It was quite addictive, this book with all their tales of Arthur, Merlin and the knights of the Round Table, but Merlin could see why she had been reluctant to let him keep it. He knew if it fell into the wrong hands then more than one person would be punished.

He could barely sleep that night, and even when he did manage to drift off, he was tormented by images of the fall of Camelot and of Nimueh about to cast a final blow. Each time he closed his eyes he was taken back to that day just under two months ago where Camelot had nearly fallen and Alethea had almost lost his life. He had saved her, not Arthur, and he had received little thanks from the Prince. In fact, he had gotten the cold shoulder. They hadn't been on good terms for quite some time, ever since Merlin had confessed his feelings for her to Arthur. He knew that it was rivalry between them both for Alethea, but how could he protect Arthur if they weren't even speaking to each other?

As morning dawned, Merlin set about preparing breakfast to do Gaius a favour, and then sat down to eat.

"Are you alright Merlin?" The physician asked, sensing something was not right.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the warlock said, trying to put on a brave face. It didn't work.

"You did the right thing yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Sending her home. Even if you didn't want to, you did what she asked."

"I wish she would have stayed though. Things aren't the same now."

"It was for the best. Anyway, I'd best be going on my rounds. Will you be alright?"

"Yes." Watching Gaius leave the room, Merlin looked to the window and smiled slightly, remembering just how Alethea had sat there on the night before her trial, taking in the sight and knowing that she would probably die. Merlin had done all that he could for her. He had cheered her up and looked after her, as she had done for him. They had been good friends with both of them having secrets that they could tell no one else. Alethea had been the only person who had understood him and had kept his magic a secret. Now she had gone, and Merlin was left with no one to understand him. He was alone again, just another outcast. He would never fit in, and he knew that. He just wished that he could somehow conform though, as every outcast wishes to.

He'd continued reading the book, smiling as he read about how Arthur had fallen in love with a beautiful girl called Guinevere and had asked Merlin for his opinion. Merlin had warned that it would cause trouble, but Arthur went ahead anyway. It seemed that the Prince would still be a prat when he was older. Typical. And speak of the Devil…

Merlin shut the book as he realised that Arthur was in the room and begrudgingly, the young servant got the prince ready for battle. He said nothing, and saw the look of despair in the Prince's eyes. Merlin wasn't the only person to have lost someone he loved, but he tried hard not to show it. He was good at hiding things, Arthur wasn't. It was just a shame that Gaius did not have a cure for a broken heart. Watching the prince leave, Merlin was in two minds as to whether he should go to the tournament or not. Deciding that he would go, he watched on as Arthur fought against a Sir Sagramore and winced as he saw Arthur nearly lose his head. He held his breath with the rest of the crowd as he thought that Arthur had been defeated. Had it been purposely? Had the Prince decided that he didn't care for the fight anymore?

And then Arthur had won. It had been a trick. Merlin sighed with relief and wondered if he should go to the celebratory feast that night. Toying with his conscience, Merlin decided to stay where he was. Arthur could manage without him, and besides, he wanted to find out what happened next in the book. Reading long into the night, he had no idea what had happened to Alethea, nor that Nimueh had returned. He hadn't even a clue that Arthur would pretty soon be in danger. He didn't even realise that the month ahead of him would be a rather hectic one either. He didn't have the sight, nor did he see the future. Perhaps if he did have these gifts then he would be able to see what was to come and stop them. He didn't, and that could cost Camelot it's downfall.


	4. The plot begins

Nimueh could not believe her luck. It had been dark when she had arrived in Camelot which gave her the cover of darkness. Wondering where exactly she should go, she decided to go for a walk and see if she could find that dragon that had failed so miserably in his task. She guessed he had been caught and placed back in his dungeon cell in the foundations. Typical humans. When would they ever learn? Never. And that suited Nimueh just perfectly. After all, the longer that these people were stupid, the better chance she had of getting her revenge.

Managing to get down quite easily and unnoticed, she had easily hidden from the guards on patrol. They were more drunk than sober, obviously disappointed that they could not be joining in with the main celebrations and trying to compensate for it. There had been a few close shaves, but Nimueh had easily escaped. It was so much easier to hide in such a young body, even if it had been stuffed with sugar and fats and all the other unhealthy stuff over the years. It was much easier to move in these shoes as well. Nimueh was quite glad that she had near enough managed the outfit to be completely the same. It just lacked one or two things, which weren't noticeable to the naked eye, but would be on close inspection.

Reaching the oak doorway, Nimueh opened it and went down the flight of stairs where she indeed found the dragon. He was curled up on his perch, supposedly sleeping but Nimueh knew he was doing anything but. In fact, he seemed to be moping. After all, he had lost his freedom almost as easily as he had been given it. Looking up, he wondered just what exactly the young girl was doing stood in front of him. Had she not been killed?

"A mighty beast? I see only a worm." Nimueh hissed. The dragon snapped awake then.

"How dare you girl!"

"You do not recognise me? Our plan failed, dragon, and it was because of you. You did not provide enough distraction."

"Why I could…!" The dragon came so close to Nimueh that she instinctively backed away, unwilling to be burned to a cinder.

"Dragon… Do you not see me?"

"I see but a stupid girl."

"Then my guise is working."

"Who are you, if you are not who I see?"

"And it is you who is supposed to do the riddles… I am Nimueh."

"Then what of the girl?"

"Kidnapped. I have her safe, thanks to a young warlocks stupidity and selfishness. Now I am here for revenge."

"And why do you tell me?"

"I will give you your freedom."

"For what in return?" The dragon tilted his head slightly, appearing to be listening closely.

"If the young warlock should come asking questions, you will not tell him a thing and tell him to let Arthur do what he wishes. Merlin should listen to you."

"And if he does not?"

"Then it is simple. You will not be freed." The dragon considered this for a moment.

"What proof do you have that you will keep to your word?"

"Since when have I not?" The dragon said nothing. "Exactly. Now, no doubted I will be back, but I shall have to go. Kingdom's aren't toppled by themselves you know." As the dragon returned to his silent thoughts, Nimueh skipped up the stairs, determined that she knew just what exactly she was going to do.

As dawn broke in Camelot, Nimueh sat on the edge of the town, watching as young children ran about playing whilst parents talked of the tournament. Some of the women were commenting how handsome some of the knights were, whilst the younger women were talking about a boy who was quite dreamy and as they headed to the arena burst out laughing. Nimueh had no care for such things, and watched as they left, deciding on when and where exactly she would show herself. And if she could manage to get Arthur killed without getting the blame in the process then that was a bonus.

The arena was packed as she reached it, and as she hid among the crowd, she managed to keep away from anyone who would recognise Alethea. She cared not for such trivial sports such as these, but she watched anyway. After all, she would surely stand out if she sat and watched anything but the tournament. It would definitely get her noticed too quickly and she didn't want that. Not so soon, so she kept up the appearance of being interested, even if she was anything but. Watching as a violent Sir Sagramore beat a timid Sir Gerard, Nimueh smiled a little. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. After all, it gave her a good opportunity to know her enemy. Looking at them, she wondered if she would need a better army to achieve her ambitions.

Then, it was Arthur's turn to shine. Bored out of her wits, Nimueh watched as he seemingly managed to beat Sir Sagramore, although she could detect the hollowness in his eyes. He was missing her and Nimueh knew that now was the perfect time. Somehow she managed to get to the edge of the arena and as Arthur defended a rather nasty blow, she managed to catch his attention. He glanced once and turned away, before turning back. Seeing his smile, Nimueh looked on as Sir Sagramore made a sweep with his sword as if to decapitate the prince. Nimueh wondered whether this would be the moment that the Pendragon line was ended. It wasn't.

As Sir Sagramore was defeated after Arthur had used the oldest trick in the book, Nimueh ignored the cheering crowd and knew that the second that Arthur was freed from the celebrations, he would come after her. After all, Arthur loved Alethea, and now Nimueh was Alethea. Nimueh smiled at that as she headed through the town. She managed to stick to the crowds, eventually finding someone wearing the same style of gown. As their paths crossed, Nimueh immediately darted through the narrow streets before finding a cottage that had been left abandoned. Going inside, she found that it was fit enough to live in. Perfect. This would be her base from now on.

The night wore on as Nimueh finalised her master plan. First she would break Arthur's heart, then he in turn would destroy Merlin. That would then allow her to step in and cause Uther's downfall. Camelot would have magic once more and she would be at the heart of it all. Queen Nimueh certainly had a ring to it. Music drifted down form the castle, and she had no doubt that Arthur's victory would be well and truly celebrated. Many people would wake with sore heads the next day, but not many would be allowed to relax from their duties.

In the morning of the next day, Nimueh looked outside to find the sun shining down brightly. Wondering if it was too early to go out and look at her future kingdom (or rather, queendom) Nimueh sat just outside her door, cooking some soup over a fire. After all, even sorceress' need to eat. As she was doing so, she heard someone coming down the path. Looking up, she found a group of young men come walking down, holding ladders and thatch among other things. They seemed to be fixing the surrounding cottages and Nimueh smiled sweetly at them. They did her cottage first.

As the day wore on and the young men finished fixing up her home, Nimueh went for a walk into the town of Camelot, wondering just how exactly she was going to destroy Arthur's and Merlin's relationship. As inspiration struck her, a cruel smile crossed her lips. How would Alethea be faring on her own in the middle of nowhere without food or water? She had the tiniest inkling to just leave her there to die, but there was no fun in that. She knew just exactly what she was going to do with her, it was simply a case of time.

"You there…Stop!" Turning around at the voice, Nimueh found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes. "It is you…" It was the Prince. Nimueh was lost for words for a moment. She couldn't give herself away so soon. How would Alethea react? She smiled softly as she sensed his joy, and tried to reflect his look of love. Somehow it must have worked.

"Arthur? Well done for yesterday…"

"I did see you! Why didn't you stay? I went looking for you."

"I…"

"No need to tell me just now… Thank God you stayed!" He said as he took her in his arms and held her close. Nimueh immediately wondered just what it was that she had gotten herself into. She had known that the Prince loved Alethea, but she hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm glad I found you."

"As am I."

"But Merlin said you had gone?"

"I… The portal! It stayed open. Brought me out in a completely different place so I decided to come back. Besides, I needed to tell you so many things…"

"Can they wait?"

"Of course."

"How long are you going to stay for?"

"As long as possible?" she offered. Arthur positively beamed. Things were certainly looking good.

"And where are you staying?"

"Some of your nice men have fixed up a little cottage for me. Somewhere I can stay for a little bit."

"You could always stay in the castle…"

"But your father… I am uneasy. I'm forever reminded of what I caused."

"Well, there is always a room for you if you want one. Now, do you want to tell me of these things?"

"Later, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is."

"How was the feast last night?" She asked and managed to get Arthur talking of his victory. She pretended to listen, nodding and agreeing when she needed to. In truth, it actually felt more like torture. Nimueh hated these types of things, but she had no idea what Alethea would do in this situation. She had seen no look of distrust in Arthur's eyes, but he was probably too besotted to see through her disguise. That could, and would, prove to be an advantage, and one that Nimueh didn't let pass by her unnoticed.

They walked and talked, until eventually they reached the castle. It was here that Nimueh faltered, and Arthur seemed to take it that she was uneasy. Nimueh knew that there were too many eyes here who would be able to see her for who she was. Merlin was a prime example. Arthur took her hand and squeezed it gently before taking her inside. As they walked, Nimueh took in every detail, deciding on which parts of the décor she would change when she ruled. In truth she may as well rebuild the whole castle, although not much would be left of the original anyway.

As she was led upstairs, Nimueh counted the doors and found Arthur's chamber. Making a mental note of where it was, she found that Arthur walked straight past the door to one a few metres down. It was here that Nimueh found an extravagantly decorated room. It took even her breath away, and as she stood in the doorway, she turned to a smiling Arthur.

"Yours, if you want it…"

"But, I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you could. You deserve it."

"I don't. Not after what I have done."

"I've forgiven you, don't you remember?"

"Sort of… The portal sort of altered my mind slightly."

"Well, if you want some rest then I'll leave you to it."

"It might be best."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Of course."

"And no leaving me like last time."

"Arthur, I promise I will not leave you."

"Then sweet dreams." Seeing Arthur take one last longing look at her before closing the door, Nimueh smiled. Even the Prince hadn't seen through her. Perhaps her plan would work yet.


	5. A Quest Fulfilled

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, Strictly Untalkative**

**Thanks for all the reviews. *sends virtual cookies* and I hope you like….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly as Arthur found his men gathered in the training area, all of whom were looking very much worse for the wear and were nursing sore heads. They had all been merry the night before, and now they would suffer the effects of too much alcohol. Arthur smiled. He was in a playful mood and he would teach his men a lesson. Drawing his sword, he stopped in front of one of the youngest and newest additions to the team and remained silent. He could see terror in the young mans eyes but Arthur simply smirked as he held the blade and brought the hilt down onto the helmet. The unfortunate man widened his eyes in terror whilst everyone else held their hands to their ears at the clanging sound. All of them groaned at the clanging noise that rang in their heads.

"Right then men, I have a job for you to do today." Arthur told them, still smiling. "There are still some cottages that need fixing up so that's what you will be doing today. Everything you will need is already there. I shall see you when it is finished. There's a lot of work, so I suggest you get a move on."

The men walked off, many still nursing their hangovers, much to Arthur's amusement. The blue eyed Prince then walked through the town after sheathing his sword. His quest for the day had begun and nothing would stop him from succeeding. For Arthur, failure was certainly not an option and so he began to look through the houses, hoping that he would find some sign of her. As noon struck, he had found nothing.

Having searched a great deal of places and yet only a little of Camelot itself, not one person had seen Alethea since two days ago. Arthur may have been a Prince, but one man alone is not an effective search party. Besides, she could be anywhere by now or he could simply have imagined her. He hoped he hadn't but it was poss…

It was as he reached the marketplace that he saw her. Blinking two or three times just to make sure that he definitely wasn't seeing things, Arthur's heart leapt. She looked exactly like Alethea. Everything was perfect. It simply had to be her. She was back. It just had to be her. Speeding up his pace to try and catch up with her, he realised he'd never reach her in time.

"You there…Stop!" He called out and as the girl did so carefully and slowly, Arthur couldn't believe it. Looking into her green eyes, Arthur saw panic before he smiled gently at her. Fate had decided to give him another chance! Unable to hide his flow of emotions, he swept her into his arms and held onto her very tight, never wishing to let her go. She was flesh and blood and it was definitely his Alethea. The Alethea he loved and adored was back, and she had returned to him. She had come back for him and not for Merlin. She had chosen him over home, him over her family and him over everything else.

They talked for a while, and Arthur had to smile as she congratulated him on his victory. They began to walk for a bit, and Arthur couldn't believe his luck when she told him that she was going to stay for as long as possible. That was the best news he could be told. In truth, he couldn't actually believe that she was here with him, and he was slightly dubious at how she dismissed getting back. It would have required magic and Arthur knew (or rather, believed) that Alethea was anything but a sorceress. She didn't possess magic and Arthur knew that. However, although it would later eat at his mind, Arthur decided to forget it for the time being as he had more to be thinking about.

On discovering where Alethea was staying, Arthur decided to give her the offer of a room in the castle. He was somewhat surprised that she refused as he had thought that she would jump at the chance. Then again, she did have good reasons even if he had already forgiven her for them. She put it down to memory loss but Arthur could sense that something was not entirely right with her even if he couldn't put his finger on it.

As they reached the castle, Arthur led Alethea up the stairs to the corridor where his room was situated. He didn't stop at his room though. In fact, he didn't stop until he was a good few doors down. Opening the door, he had to smile at Alethea's reaction.

"For me?"

"For you." It was the best guest room in the whole of the castle and as Alethea was highly prized in Arthur's eyes, he had decided that she deserved the luxury. The best room for the best person he knew.

He knew that it had took her breath away and as he invited her to the feast he could see the amazement in her eyes. As she claimed that she needed to rest, Arthur wished her sweet dreams and waited in the doorway. He had to, just to make sure that it was really her and it wasn't a dream. Taking one last longing look at her, he wondered if she would keep this promise before he left her to rest.

Evening soon fell on the kingdom of Camelot and as everyone began to gather for the feast, Arthur was making last minute adjustments to his outfit. Merlin hadn't shown up and all of the servants were busy sorting out the feast, so Arthur was alone. Looking in the mirror that was highly valued, Arthur sighed. His shirt wasn't quite right, his belt too low and then too high, his top the wrong colour, his boots too shiny. His hair was rather too smart and as he looked at his reflection, he ruffled his hair a bit and then decided it was too unruly. Sighing angrily as he realised it was too tousled, Arthur knew there was nothing much he could do about it if he didn't want to be late.

Leaving the room, Arthur went down a few doors before hesitating for a moment. Straightening his outfit, he knocked on the door. His heart sank when he got no answer and he feared the worse. She had left him again without saying a single word. Common sense soon took control of his mind and Arthur reakised that she could quite easily still be sleeping. Looking through the keys on his belt, Arthur silently placed one in the lock and turned it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Opening the door, he found everything as it had been before, with a pretty blue gown still on the wooden screen. His eyes turned to the bed where he found Alethea sleeping peacefully. She looked so calm and serene with her hair splayed out on the pillow. She looked beautiful as she slept, almost like a Princess in a fairytale. Arthur didn't want to disturb her and yet she had to be woken. Tiptoeing over to her still form, he gently sat on the bed to wake her up, but instead he ended up brushing a few stray curls from her face. He knew though that eventually he would have to wake her so he leant over to kiss her but she suddenly opened her eyes.

"The feast?"

"Yes."

"Give me two minutes." Alethea said as she shot out of bed and disappeared behind the screen for a minute as she changed into the blue gown. Arthur smiled as he waited patiently for her to finish getting changed and a few moments later she appeared, looking as beautiful as ever. She looked stunning and took his breath away. Arthur smiled as he offered Alethea his arm and she took it without hesitation. Together, arm in arm, they walked to the Great Hall.

Alethea was given the seat next to Arthur and the two of them spoke for most of the evening, commenting on the costume, the food and the tournament and then of life in general. There was very little sign of Merlin but Arthur was too busy feasting to notice the lack of his servant. Music played and much food was eaten until people could not stuff themselves anymore. As the night wore on, more and more people began to retire to their rooms whilst Arthur and Alethea still remained talking. Listening intently, Arthur was too happy to notice the mistakes that Alethea was making and it was only later that he realised this. Soon though, a slightly merry Arthur escorted Alethea back to her room as it was beginning to get very late.

"Good night my Prince." she said as they reached her room.

"Sweet dreams my lady." Arthur said, not letting go of her hand. Instead of letting her go he pulled her closer to him so that their bodies touched.

"Forget something?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I did as a matter of fact."

"Oh really? What did you forget?"

"A kiss good night." he whispered softly in her ear as their foreheads met. Plunging his lips on hers, Arthur kissed her and poured all of his love into it. Although merry, he was immediately sobered up. There was something not quite right about the Alethea stood before him, and all too soon would he realise the truth. For the time being, he pushed all of these bad thoughts away, and smiled gently as they parted. Letting go of her, Arthur watched as she headed into her room.

"Sweet dreams Alethea." he whispered as he closed the door and headed to his room. Stripping off and climbing into bed, Arthur slept fitfully that night. Although he had succeeded in finding Alethea, he was certain that she had changed and he didn't like that. All of the thoughts he'd pushed aside began to return, and vivid images of Alethea being held captive somewhere played on his mind. Tomorrow he would test this and see if the Alethea who was sleeping a few doors away was the one he had fallen in love with. Until then though, he would rest, and so he tried to sleep once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the real Alethea who was currently being held captive was sleeping. Another day had passed by and there was still no sign of anyone. Each and every part of her ached but there was nothing she could do to ease the pain. She simply had to suffer. Her throat was dry and her stomach rumbled with hunger. When she opened her eyes her head ached and she knew she was dehydrated. She hadn't had a drink in two days and now she would have done anything to get one. Head down, she stared at the ground, wishing that a miraculous spring would appear as if from nowhere. Nothing happened.

As the midday sun bore down on her, Alethea felt even worse than she had done earlier, and felt rather thirsty. Seeing clouds form in the sky, she wished for rain and as the afternoon wore on, she got her wish. She tilted her head back as far as ti would go, but she could not get any water. It was all absorbed by the gag and she was forced to suck the water form the cloth. It would suffice to keep her alive for the time being though,a nd that was the important thing for her. She wasn't going to lose hope just yet and because of her belief that she would be rescued, she decided to stay alive. She was concerned that Nimueh hadn't showed her face yet, but that could only be a good thing. Clinging onto hope, Alethea felt weak and once again closed her eyes, wishing that Arthur would come and rescue her.


	6. Regrets and Returns

Merlin sighed. Gaius had told him that he had done the right thing by sending Alethea home but Merlin didn't believe him. He couldn't. After all, had he done right by Alethea or by everyone else? And by doing so, he had gone and let his only true friend who understood his magic, the need for secrecy and understood him slip through his fingers. He had sent her home and given her freedom, whilst Merlin would be forever bound by secrecy. He had instantly regretted sending her home the moment that the portal had closed and he regretted it even more so now. He couldn't bring her back. He knew that even if he could re open the same portal, Alethea had been right. He would never be able to survive in her world long enough to find her, and even then they would have to find a way back somehow. Now, because of his one minute of kindness, he had no one his own age to talk to properly about his magic. Sorcery was forbidden so even talking of it could get you convicted, and there was only so much interest that Gaius could have. Even so, Merlin wished that there was someone his own age he could talk to about his magic. At least then he wouldn't feel so much like an outcast.

Merlin still hadn't forgotten the loss in Arthur's eyes when the Prince had discovered that Alethea had left him and since then, Merlin had rarely even dared to show his face. Instead, Merlin had opted to stay out of Arthur's way and do all of his jobs when the young Pendragon was busy. Some may call this cowardice but Merlin called it saving himself from the stocks and Arthur's temper. He didn't know which would be worse though when it came to Arthur's moods: anger or sorrow? The young Warlock could not bear to see anyone upset, even more so when he knew that he was responsible for it. Then again, Merlin didn't really want to be on the receiving end of Arthur's temper. He still had the bruises from not being quick enough to dodge the flying objects.

As the day progressed and Merlin finished his duties, he headed into town to run some errands for Gaius. As usual, the marketplace of Camelot was busy but Merlin soon managed to get the herbs that Gaius wanted. Handing over the coins, he caught a glimpse of Arthur. Merlin hid among the crowds but something puzzled him. Why was his master looking happy and like he was on a quest? Knowing that the Prince hadn't seen him, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief before going on about his business. That had been close and at that moment in time, Merlin didn't really want to see Arthur. He just didn't know how the Prince would react just yet.

It was a warm day in Camelot and Merlin kept to the shaded parts of town. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of something familiar but when he looked again he saw no one. Blaming it on a trick of the light, the young Wizard went to the forest where he found his favourite spot and sat down under the branches of an oak tree. Smiling as he tucked into the bread he'd bought at the market, he spent most of the afternoon trying to finish his book that Alethea had given him. He was just over half way to the finish.

As day turned to night and the air cooled, Merlin closed the book. He had near enough finished it, with just one chapter to go, and was sorely tempted to stay and read it but the chill air chose for him. It was too cold to stay there for much longer. As a bell somewhere struck the hour, Merlin was suddenly reminded that he should be serving at the feast at that moment in time. Grabbing everything together, he sprinted back to Camelot and dumped everything in his room before quickly getting changed. Nerves began to set in then as he wondered what Arthur would say to him. Would there be more arguing or just self pity? Merlin decided he would find out soon enough.

Running to the Great Hall, Merlin was glad to find that he hadn't been missed and as he scanned the room, he smiled when he saw Gwen looking fed up. Creeping up behind her, he poked her in the back and made her jump.

"What the…Merlin! You scared me half to death!"

"Hello Gwen." He said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Merlin asked, half expecting it to be about one of the knights from the tournament or a new visitor from a different kingdom.

"Alethea. She's back."

"What?" Of all the things, Merlin hadn't expected to hear that news.

"Over there." Gwen pointed to the head table and, sure enough, Alethea was sat next to Arthur looking as happy as she could ever be.

"No….It can't be… She can't be here!"

"Arthur found her in Camelot today. I'm afraid I don't know the details. I was hoping you'd fill me in."

"I didn't know she was back… But she can't be…"

"But she is."

"You don't understand… She can't be here. I said goodbye to her. I saw her leave."

"Aren't you happy she's back?"

"I am."

"There you go then. I know she said her farewells and wrote them down for some of us, but she's obviously changed her mind and decided to stay a little bit longer."

"That's good news but..."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous? Never."

"Well, she is in Arthur's favour...."

What could he say to that? Nothing. As Gwen was called over to Morgana, Merlin filled cups with wine but it was all too much to take in. Returning to his room once the feast was over, Merlin gave Gaius his herbs before climbing into bed. Lighting a candle (with magic of course) Merlin didn't finish the book. His mind was too active to read. Instead he wondered just how exactly Alethea had returned from her own time. How on Earth could she have returned without help? That portal had only been open for a few minutes. If she had returned within that time then surely he would have seen her. So how had she returned to Camelot?

What made things worse was the fact that Alethea had immediately gone to Arthur rather than him and, to add insult to injury, Merlin hadn't even been informed of her return even though she was his closest friend. Had that been purposely done? Or had they simply forgotten to tell him? And if it was done on purpose then what on Earth were Alethea and Arthur up to? Merlin resolved that he would find out before the next day was out.

He didn't see Alethea until late morning the next day when he decided to return the book to her. This would be part of his test to see if this really was Alethea or if it was someone else. Merlin had finished the book that morning and so, knocking on the door, he walked into the luxurious room with a tray of food and placed it on the table, waiting for her to speak.

"Merlin?"

"Good morning Alethea." The young warlock greeted her, a smile on his lips.

"How are you?"

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday."

"How?" he asked, his tone of voice not changing.

"Another portal."

"But you need magic."

"It appeared from nowhere."

"Oh… I'm glad you're back."

"Same here." He didn't quite catch her cruel smile but he did notice the evil tone in her voice. "Anyway…"

"I must say I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Our argument."

"What argument?" the girl before him asked, a quizzical look on her brow.

"Before you left."

"Huh?"

"I just didn't want you to leave." Merlin saw that she was still puzzled and wondered whether he was right in thinking that this was not the real Alethea.

"Oh. My mind is still muddled, but I forgive you."

"Thanks, and I also came to return this." he held out the book and Alethea stared at it with pure curiosity, almost as if she had never seen it before.

"What is it?"

"The book you gave me."

"Oh." She opened it and nodded. "Just as I left it." But it wasn't. Merlin had changed the innards to contain something completely different. If it had been the real Alethea in front of him then she would have noticed.

"Did you get home alright?"

"Yes... Nothing much had changed."

"What was it like?"

"Houses and people. The usual. How I'd left it."

"Horses?"

"Lots of them." Merlin couldn't take any more of these lies.

"Alright, enough is enough. Who are you and what have you done to Alethea?"

"Merlin, I am Alethea."

"No you're not."

"I a…" Merlin cut her short.

"You are not Alethea. Who are you? What have you done with her?"

"Merlin, I am Alethea."

"No…If you were she then you would have noticed the switch in the books and you would have come to me first. Now, tell me, who are you?"

"You know me Merlin, and I know you. I am Alethea."

"You may look like her, but you are not the Alethea I sent home, or the one Arthur fell in love with."

"You know me Merlin. I told you I would be back."

"No…You can't be...I got rid of you." The truth dawned on him. But it couldn't be her.

"And your kindness brought me back. Your Alethea is probably dead by now, or well on her way to death. You sent her straight into my arms and now it will be your fault that Camelot falls."

"No…. She cannot be…" Merlin said in disbelief. He had sent Alethea to her death and now that could cause the downfall of the kingdom because of it.

"But she is…See." In the mirror swirls of smoke formed and cleared to show an image. The real Alethea was tied bound to a tree with her head down and her clothes sticking to her skin. From Merlin's point of view, the true Alethea really did look dead. How long had she been dead for? How long had she suffered before she had died? How long had she waited for someone to rescue her? Had she given up hope long ago? Had she been in pain? Anger took hold of Merlin as he tore his eyes away from the image.

"How could you do that? How could you kill her?"

"Quite easily. She got in the way." As Merlin went to leave, the fake Alethea smiled. "Going somewhere?" Merlin needed to warn Arthur. Alethea hadn't returned. Nimueh had. Someone needed to be told so that Camelot would have some sort of warning and be able to stop her.

"I…" He tried to open the door but found it locked. Trying with all his might, no amount of his magic could open it. Letting go, he turned back to the sorceress, ready for a duel if needs be.

"Do you really think I'll let you go now that you know who I am? You're stupider than you look Merlin. I can't let you go telling Arthur now, can I?" she laughed before uttering an incantation. Before he even had chance to register what she was doing, Merlin flew back into the wall with a sickening crunch resounding around the room. He felt nothing as he slid to the floor but he was just about aware of movement before he let the darkness consume him.


	7. Love and Lies

Nimueh couldn't believe her luck. The room was so nice and she had absolutely no intention of sleeping. In fact, she just wanted to start her plans. The sooner that the Pendragons were gone, the better. She didn't think that she'd be able to cope with a besotted Arthur for much longer. Even though Arthur wasn't destined to die by her hand, she may just have to do something about it. If he made eyes at her just one more time, just once more then… Well, perhaps she was over reacting slightly, but even so, it was getting rather annoying now. She wondered just how Alethea managed to cope, and she felt a tiny little bit of admiration, but instantly removed it. After all, she was supposed to be destroying Camelot in Alethea's name. Can't go having second thoughts, if they were even second thoughts.

Anyway, she stayed in the room, deciding it best not to go walkabouts just yet. Taking a walk around the room, she stood by the window and looked out at the kingdom that would all too soon be hers. Uther had made a bad enemy of her twenty years ago, and now he would pay. She sat down on the bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling. At some point she must have fallen asleep for when she woke, she found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes, much like her own. He had been about to kiss her awake, and Nimueh was somewhat glad that she had decided to open her eyes then. Realising that she wasn't quite ready, she dived behind the wooden screen in the room and quickly got changed for the feast. Taking Arthur's arm, she smiled as she sat beside him.

As the night wore on, Nimueh became more and more bored. There was only so much food a person could eat and wine to drink before they could have no more. In fact, it wasn't the food or drink that was bothering her, it was the talk. She was being asked so many things which she couldn't really answer and she slipped up on quite a few things. She hoped that Arthur was too drunk to notice, but she couldn't be too sure. She was half expecting him to realise that this wasn't the real Alethea sat beside him at any moment, but he didn't, or if he did he didn't show it. This wasn't getting a little too close to comfort though. If Nimueh made just one more slip up then her plan would all fall to pieces. Stifling a yawn, she was glad to see Arthur notice it. On the suggestion of returning to their rooms, Nimueh practically jumped at the chance. Walking down the corridors, she smiled slightly at Arthur as they reached her room. She knew he wouldn't let her go too easily.

"Good night my Prince." she told him, in a way that Alethea may probably have done.

"Sweet dreams my lady." Arthur said, not letting go of her hand. Nimueh rose one eyebrow, bemused as to why he wouldn't let her go.

"Forget something?" she asked as he held her close to him.

"I did as a matter of fact."

"Oh really? What did you forget?"

"A kiss good night." he whispered softly in her ear as their foreheads met. Soon their lips were merged and Nimueh hated each second of the kiss. Breaking away, she headed inside and waited for the Prince to leave. She had something that needed doing and tonight was about the best time to do it. Changing into her other dress which was much easier to move in, she wrapped a cloak around her before sneaking out onto the corridor. Looking both ways she smiled when she found no sign of any guards. Walking quietly down the corridor, she grinned when she heard snoring from Arthur's room. Perfect. She needed complete invisibility for what she was about to do.

She managed to get through the castle unnoticed and found the stables unguarded. Finding a horse, she quickly saddled it before riding out of Camelot towards the forest. Reaching her cave where she usually resided, she tethered the horse outside before stepping in. Everything was how she had left it and so she quickly managed to find what she was looking for. Thinking of where she wanted to go, she quickly muttered some words and when she opened her eyes, found herself in front of a camp. Seeing one of the fires lit, she went towards it.

"…for ages now. Why can't we just attack?" moaned one of the men.

"Because we're waiting for our orders. So far we have had no news to attack."

"I wish they'd hurry up though. It's getting colder now and our supplies are…"

"Hello boys." Nimueh said, back to her original form. The soldiers who had been sat around the fire stood alert. "now now, put those weapons away. I need to see your commanding officer. Which one of you strong men will show me to him?"

After a little scuffle, a young man called Ben ended up taking Nimueh to their leading commander, a Sir Ethelbert.

"Who is this?"

"She wanted to see you Sir."

"Very well. You are dismissed." The young soldier disappeared whilst Nimueh curtsied before the knight. "Now, what did you wish to see me about?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"You? A woman? I hardly think so."

"If you will not take me seriously then I will go elsewhere."

"I suggest you go back to your kitchen."

"I'd be careful of what you're saying. Now, this proposition..."

"What is it?"

"If you help me to attack Camelot then I will give you the lands." Of course, she had absolutely no intention of doing this. If this army managed to help her defeat Camelot then they would have served their purpose and Nimueh would have no need of them. She wanted the lands for herself, so Sir Ethelbert didn't seem to have much of a bright future.

"And why should I attack my neighbours?"

"Because Wessex may just be in need of a few more acres. I heard some of your men. They're itching for a fight. Surely this one battle won't do them any harm."

"What's in it for me?"

"A promotion. You could become King."

"What is in it for you?"

"Revenge." There was silence for a few moments as the knight considered it.

"When do we attack?"

"How long will it take you to get there?"

"About three or four days."

"Then that's when you will attack." They shook hands on the deal and then Nimueh returned to her cave, her resources of magic beginning to weaken. She just had enough to turn herself back into Alethea before it ran out. Untying her horse as dawn began to break, she rode back towards Camelot, praying that no one would see her. Stabling the horse, she got back into her room just moments before the rest of Camelot woke.

Resting for the most of the morning, she turned around from the window at the sound of someone coming in. It was Merlin, and he'd brought her some food. She smiled at him and conversed with him, not being able to hide the malice in her voice when he said he was glad she was back. They made light conversation, but she soon became confused about arguments and books. Perhaps she had bitten off more than she could chew here. After all, Merlin was the person who had spent the most time around Alethea and would definitely spot her mistakes straight away. Speaking of which…

"Alright, enough is enough. Who are you and what have you done to Alethea?"

"Merlin, I am Alethea." She told him, trying to make him believe her. It didn't work. So she didn't quite tell him her name, but waited for him to realise who he was against. Then she sprang her attack.

"And your kindness brought me back. You're Alethea is probably dead by now, or well on her way to death. You sent her straight into my arms and now it will be your fault that Camelot falls." She smiled cruelly at Merlin's look of hurt. He seemed upset at the news of Alethea's death, even though Nimueh hadn't a clue whether she was dead or not at that moment in time. She decided to show him and let the image form in the mirror. Seeing the girl stood limp tied to a tree, Nimueh smirked. Alethea was alive, but to Merlin she would look dead.

"How could you do that? How could you kill her?"

"Quite easily. She got in the way." She laughed as Merlin tried to open the door, which was locked. She wasn't going to let him go now that he knew the truth.

"Do you really think I'll let you go now that you know who I am? You're stupider than you look. I can't let you go telling Arthur now, can I?" With a flick of a finger, she sent the young magician flying back into the wall. It was a shame to have to do that to him, but it was necessary for her plan to work, and hopefully it would remove his memory for a little while.

She moved his body away from the wall and made it look like an accident. He'd fallen over whilst bringing the food in and knocked his head on the table. That was what Nimueh would claim if asked. He had been too close for comfort though. If he could tell who she really was, then what about Arthur? Speaking of which, she decided that it would be best to raise the alarm now and get the physician. It would be what Alethea would do. Running out onto the corridor, she ran straight into Arthur and so she faked a few tears as she held onto him.

"Alethea? What is it?"

"It's…It's Merlin…He… He's took a bad fall…"

"Where?" She pointed to her room. Arthur took a look and sent someone for Gaius before making her sit down. Nimueh did as asked and quickly told him her story just as the physician came in. Not being able to see if Gaius would guess the truth, she got to her feet and headed outside. Arthur followed her, saying soothing words all the way. Nimueh dried her eyes as they walked around the town, somehow ending up in the forest.

It was here that they both sat down and Arthur turned to face her. Nimueh smiled gently as he took her hand. If he guessed her truth now then she knew exactly what she was going to do with him to keep him out of the way.

"I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Hm?"

"Merlin. He'll be right as rain in a few days."

"Yeh…" but that wouldn't matter much. In a few days it would be too late.

"That's not what is really on your mind, is it?"

"I…"

"I understand. You're worrying about home still, aren't you?"

"How did you…"

"I know these things Alethea. Something made you stay here, but you will still be curious as to what you're missing. You'll find out one day."

"When? Because I don't know if I'll want to leave." Arthur smiled slightly.

"You will. I know you will. You're too used to your own life and society and you'd always be an outcast here because of your knowledge. You'd get bored, so how about we make the most of what we've got?"

"But Arthur…"

"Alethea, we both know that this will never last, no matter how much we want it, so why not make the most of it?"

"Alright then."

"So shall we head back to the castle? Check on Merlin?" Nimueh just nodded and took Arthur's hand. Together they walked back to Camelot and visited the physician on their way. Merlin was sleeping peacefully and Gaius told them that the young servant would soon be back on duty. They then went towards Arthur's room and it was here that Nimueh sat on the edge of the bed whilst Arthur searched for something. As they talked though, Nimueh began to grow tired and all too soon fell asleep. Her magic had run dry and there was only so much a human body could take. Closing her eyes, she felt a blanket being thrown over her before she fell into a very deep sleep.


	8. Indecisions

Arthur had told himself that today would be the day that he would put his mind at rest and find out if Alethea was really back in Camelot or if it was someone else who had taken her place, but this was not to be the case. After a hectic morning filled with making sure that all of Camelot was back in one piece, Arthur had turned to persuading the men from the tournament to stay and join the Knights of Camelot. Now that had taken some doing but a few actually agreed to stay and as noon came, a tired and thirsty Arthur headed towards his room, only to be ran into by Alethea. Arthur wondered what she was doing, until he realised that she was crying. Going to her room, he saw his servant lying on the floor looking very much worse for the wear. It seemed he had taken a bad fall. Almost instantly he sent for Gaius and then, as the physician tended to his servant, Arthur led Alethea away, persuading her that everything was going to be alright.

As they ended up in the forest, Arthur smiled as he reassured her that Merlin would be fine, even if he himself didn't believe it. He sensed that this wasn't the real reason why she was upset though. She must have been worrying about home, and so Arthur decided to let her know what he was thinking. He knew that their relationship had been doomed from the start, and he knew that there was nothing left to keep her here in Camelot. He understood that she would soon get frustrated with the lack of technology, even if she didn't, and that one day she would want to go home. She had been through so much here in this Kingdom, but Arthur knew that she would never survive. She was too different. She had grown up in a world that was very much different to this one, and Arthur knew that she would always yearn to go back. No matter how much he wanted her for his own, he knew that if he kept her here then she would be like a caged bird. She would be trapped and not have the ability to fly. Arthur knew deep down in his heart that he never wished to see her like this and so, he made one of the most difficult decisions that he had to make. He decided that eventually he would have to let her go. All too soon in fact, so why didn't they make the most of what time they had left?

Returning to the castle, they checked in on Merlin and Arthur found his servant to be fast asleep. What he didn't now was that Merlin had been muttering in his sleep, nor did he know that his injuries didn't fit the story. Arthur wouldn't discover these until it was much later, and when it would be just too late. Taking Alethea too his room for a chat, he let her sit on the bed as he poured out some drinks. When he turned back around, however, he found Alethea to be asleep. Smiling, Arthur wrapped a blanket around her and gently kissed her forehead before letting her sleep. He hadn't seen her sleep since before she had left, and even then he hadn't seen her sleep so peacefully. Mind you, having had a very sharp piece of metal shoved through her didn't exactly mean a peaceful sleep now, did it? Sighing, Arthur simply stayed where he was and watched as she slept.

A few hours or so must have passed by before Merlin appeared. Arthur had just been about to doze off when his servant arrived, looking very much worse for the wear. Arthur jumped to his feet and went over to Merlin, who was shaking and holding onto the door for support. He looked like he had only just woken up, so why was he here? Surely he wasn't that stupid? Or was he? Arthur waited for his servant to speak.

"Arthur…I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"It's urgent."

"Then spit it out."

"It's…I don't know how to say it…"

"Merlin, just tell me what it is that is so important." Arthur snapped.

"Alethea…She isn't Alethea."

"What?" Arthur asked feeling rather confused.

"Alethea is actually Nimueh in disguise. I didn't fall. She used her magic against me."

"I don't know where you've got that from, but Alethea is here. She wouldn't harm a fly."

"You've got to trust me Arthur. She's Nimueh. She's back for revenge and has the real Alethea tied up. In fact, the real Alethea is dead."

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… You've had a knock to the head. I suggest you go and get some rest. Then you can report to me in the morning."

"But Arthur…"

"I don't know what you've been dreaming, but this Alethea" Arthur nodded to the sleeping figure lying on his bed "is the Alethea I rescued and said goodbye to. She's back. Nimueh has gone. Now go and get some rest."

"But…"

"Merlin." Arthur said sternly as he went to close the door. His servant sighed and began to head down the corridor whilst Arthur leant against the wooden door. Casting his eyes onto Alethea, he couldn't help but wonder if this girl was the one he had first met. She had certainly changed since he had first met her, even more so since she had returned. Surely one journey didn't do that much to a person, did it? Slouching to the floor, Arthur stayed sat where he was, his mind a bundle of thoughts. Was the girl who was currently sleeping on his bed actually his enemy? It would make sense, but why choose him? And if Merlin was right then… Then Alethea was dead. It was just as well that he could hold on to hope.

Arthur looked at Alethea. She seemed to be every bit the girl he first met, but could magic really be that powerful to transform one's form into another? Arthur didn't know. Getting to his feet, Arthur went to the door, wondering whether he should go and apologise for yelling at his servant. After all, it wasn't exactly Merlin's fault for getting a knock to the head and having some sense knocked out of him, although it should really have knocked some sense into him. Something held him back though. Something in his mind would not let him leave Alethea alone. He knew it was probably because of what he associated with her sleeping on his bed, but he didn't want to leave her. Going over to the mantle, he stoked the fire and put on another log, what Merlin should have done, keeping away from the sparks that came from it. He then went over to the table where he found her pendant. Picking it up, he looked at it. Crafted in the future, it looked like it had been made in his time. COuld dragons really have existed in her proper time? Or were they just the stuff of legends? He had never found out and she always liked to avoid the subject.

A little while later Alethea woke. Sitting up and stretching, she looked at Arthur with tired eyes.

"Sorry." she apologised, looking rather embarassed. Arthur just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Have a nice sleep?"

"I did." she said, getting to her feet and going over to him. "How long have i been gone for?"

"About an hour, two hours... Not too long."

"Don't worry. It wasn't your conversation, it was just..."

"It's alright. You were tired."

"Oh…" There was silence for a few minutes before Arthur finally spoke.

"Anyway, I've got something for you."

"You have?" She asked, surprised. Arthur smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't sound too surprised will you?" He laughed as he looked into her eyes. They had been green but now… They were more blue than green. How was that so? Unless Arthur's memory was faulty... Hmm.

"Sorry."

"Close your eyes." She smiled slightly and did so. "And hold out your hand." Arthur smiled as he placed the pendant on her palm. Time to find out the truth.

"You found it?" She asked surprised but with a wide smile on her lips.

"I did. It was in the clearing once you'd gone."

"I thought I'd lost it forever. Thank you Arthur. What would I do without you?" Arthur didn't know that she had known about the necklace. She had known that Alethea had lost it and so wasn't too puzzled when he handed it over. Arthur physically relaxed. Merlin had been wrong after all. He did have the real Alethea back after all and Nimueh was still far away.

"I don't know." he smiled, not daring to let himself finish that sentence by saying 'but you'll have to soon.' She still held it in her palm, smiling slightly. She seemed genuinely happy to have been given it back. Moving her hair out of the way, she took either end of the chain and tried to do it up, but she struggled to do so.

"Here, let me." The Prince said, taking the chain and pendant and doing up the fastening around her neck. His hands then moved from her neck and down her waist to meet her own hands. Unable to resist, his lips met her skin and soon found her lips as she turned around. Alethea seemed to tense at first but soon softened. It didn't go unnoticed, but Arthur decided that he'd taken her by surprise. Of course it would be her natural reaction. Breaking off, Alethea smiled at Arthur whilst Arthur refused to let go of her.

"Let me go..."

"No." He said playfully, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Arthur..." Alethea said, one eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Am I your prisoner now?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No." Alethea laughed whilst Arthur just smiled.

"Shall I stay then?"

"Yes."

"Very well. How can I refuse? You have me, my Prince." Arthur just smiled.

They ate food in Arthur's room that evening, spending most of the time chatting and happily getting to know each other more properly. Arthur had no idea if he was finding out about the real Alethea or not, but decided not to worry him too much. He'd find out soon enough. Escorting her back to her chambers later that evening, Arthur wished her a good night before returning to his room. Unable to sleep, he wondered just exactly what was going on. Was the girl he'd spent this evening with the same girl who had landed in the middle of the courtyard a few months ago? Or was she the self same person who wanted nothing but Camelot's demise? He was still unsure and knew that he probably would not find out until it was too late.

It was early the next morning when he went to see Merlin to give him the day off. There would be no way that he could work well in his state. Going as quickly as he could, Arthur found his servant in the physicians quarters. Gaius seemed to have been expecting him.

"Where's Merlin?"

"Resting. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. Has Merlin said anything about Alethea?"

"You won't like it."

"Why?"

"He reckons that she is Nimueh in disguise."

"Does he say how long has she been like that?"

"No." Arthur sighed. Could he really have fallen in love with a sorceress in disguise?

"Since she returned." said Merlin, appearing in the doorway. "A few days, that is all. She showed me the real Alethea though. I'm so sorry Arthur."

"No… Alethea is alive. She has to be."

"I… Arthur, why are you here?"

"Because you told me that Nimueh has taken over Alethea. If that is so then Camelot is in danger."

"You want to know of the threat?"

"Yes…. No. I want to know if the girl that is currently sleeping in her room is the Alethea I first met or the sorceress intent on my destruction."

"Then I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do to help you." said Gaius, clapping his hands together.

"Nothing?" Arthur asked, a bit put out. He'd thought that if there was anyone in the kingdom who could help him put his mind at rest that they would be Gaius and Merlin. It would seem that they couldn't.

"No."

"Then can you tell me just this one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for sorcerors to change their shape?" Arthur asked, more to the physician than to Merlin.

"I do not know... I think that if their magic is powerful enough then yes, but I'm not too sure."

"Could you have a look for me?"

"Of course, but it will take time."

"Then let me know if you find anything. Meanwhile, Merlin you are to take the day off and rest. I can't have you doing yourself any more injury. Rest up and I'll see you at work tomorrow." Merlin looked at Arthur as if the Prince had something stuck to him. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the Prince?" Arthur looked at him and then laughed at the same time as Merlin.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be careful."

"And you." And with that, Arthur left the physicians quarters and headed to the courtyard. His mind buzzed with thoughts still. He hadn't managed to settle his mind and it rather unnerved him. He could do with finding out whether it was Nimueh in the castle sooner rather than later. Could Merlin really be right? Was Alethea really Nimueh? And if so, was the Alethea he fell in love with actually dead? Unable to push these from his mind, he settled down to challenging one of his men to a quick sword fight for a bit of fun and to let himself forget the more pressing thoughts.


	9. Waiting and Warnings

Alethea sighed. Life wasn't at all fun being stuck tied to a tree in soaking wet clothes which clung to her skin. The rain had long since stopped but there was now a chill wind which froze her skin, but there was nothing Alethea could do but suffer it. She was beginning to reach past caring what happened to her. She had no idea how much time had gone by, but she did know that if nothing was done soon then she would almost certainly spend the last days of her life in the lonely clearing. As time progressed, bit by bit her last hopes were cruelly being taken from her and torn to shreds before her eyes. What little hopes she had of being rescued were being dashed on the rocks of despair. She began to accept that no one was going to rescue her and that she would die here, slowly but she would die. She had survived so much and yet she would lose her life because of one sorceress' thirst for revenge. Alethea knew that the chances of seeing home again were very slim. She would never see her parents again, and the chances of seeing Camelot or it's Prince were even slimmer. Magic was forbidden in Camelot and Merlin wouldn't come. Not after how Arthur and Merlin had been whilst Alethea was there.

She was glad for being tied to a tree. It was the only thing that was keeping her upright. Her legs were weak but her feet were no longer sore. That had passed by a long time ago. Her throat was still dry and she would have given anything for a glass of water, but like her sore feet, her hunger had long since passed. She began to understand how those in poverty stricken countries felt, and she vowed that if she ever got home she would do what she could to help them. Tilting her head up, she saw the sky to be filled with clouds. She smiled slightly. They weren't rain clouds but it was somewhat reassuring to see them go past. It kind of made her realise that life didn't revolve around her. After all, if she died then the world wouldn't stop. It would just go on as usual.

The most frustrating thing for her was the lack of knowledge. She didn't mind so much that she was tied up and abandoned in the middle of nowhere, a bottle of water staring at her and taunting her, or that she may have been left there alone to die. No, it was the fact that she didn't know if Camelot still stood, or if the Pendragons still lived. She hadn't a clue if her friends still lived or if they had perished in a battle with Nimueh. She didn't even know if Nimueh had launched her attack yet or been discovered. Then again, if Nimueh had been discovered to be a fraud then wouldn't Arthur have come looking for her by now? Or had he had Merlin locked up after the warlock had confessed? Alethea just simply didn't know, and she was getting fed up with her mind and it's thoughts.

There's only so much time a person can spend away from home before beginning to miss it. Alethea didn't get homesick as a general rule, but now after spending so long away from it, she began to miss the little luxuries. She laughed at the whole idea of it. She was missing the most ordinary of things: running water, music on demand, the TV, radio, computer…Even a flushing loo. She knew that if she ever did get back the first thing she would do after hugging her parents was to have a nice warm bath whilst listening to music, before spending the rest of the evening doing homework sat in front of the TV. She was missing the little things, and she now understood the phrase 'careful what you wish for'. She was also missing the comfort of her bed and she began to wonder if she was missing that more than anything. She laughed at that thought.

As day turned to night, she closed her eyes and let the comfort of sleep envelope her and take her home. It was only in her dreams that she could visualise home, but even then parts were becoming hazy. It was that night that she saw a fearsome battle with so many casualties. As she picked her way through the bloodstained field she found who she was looking for, and sobbed as she cradled his lifeless body in her arms. Jolting awake, she swore blind that she would not let that happen, and so found one little piece of hope left within her. All she had to do was stay strong and then perhaps she could stop Arthur's death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold morning when the soldiers broke camp and began their march on Camelot. The young soldier called Benjamin couldn't help but wonder what had possessed Sir Ethelbert to attack Camelot. He had known that the army were gathered ready for a war against someone, but he hadn't actually been expecting to attack the land of the Pendragons. He was thinking more along the lines of Mercia. What troubled him was the fact that the whole idea of attacking Camelot had come from the mysterious woman whom they hadn't seen since that night, and that the plan had been put straight into action. Their march on Camelot had begun the moment that the sun had started to rise.

It didn't take the group of trained men long to break camp. They were a mix of young and old. Some had seen plenty of action, for others this would be their first blood. Ben knew that it would also be their last. He had heard of how well trained Camelot's men were, and getting to the castle would be no easy feat. They would lose many, and as they trudged along, talking of wives and families, old battles and tales, the young man knew that he would lose his friends and comrades if he didn't lose his life. It's easy to brag of old battles, but when in the field you see sights that you cannot imagine, and those that definitely cannot be forgotten. Ben had only fought one battle before as a squire to a knight. The knight had subsequently died but not knighted him and so was stuck as a page for the time being. He didn't mind so much.

They camped that night on the edge of a forest, hidden and perfectly covered. There was no chance of accidental discovery if any of Camelot's people walked by. Building up a fire, the men began to cook a meal for themselves and chatted as they did so. Many stayed awake long into the night whilst others slept. Energy needed to be conserved for the fight ahead. Ben knew that many of the men were itching for a fight, and that if it was won then the loot would be worth it. However, he also knew that many women would be widowed and many children would lose a father. Not allowing these thoughts to cloud his mind, he slept in the forest, thinking instead of his times at home.

His cottage was only small, but it was big enough for him and his family. He had two sisters but no brothers and his father had been killed in battle when he was only seven years old. It hadn't been an easy life being man of the house at such a young age, but he had somehow managed to cope. When his local lord had been recruiting men for his army, Ben had decided to join them. He had always been interested in fighting since he was a young boy when a group of warriors had passed through his village, and now he had been given the chance to be one. He seized it with both hands and the money he earned he gave to his family. He knew that if he died in battle then there would be nothing that could be done for them, but that just gave him all the more reason to stay alive.

Another day passed by, maybe even two before the castle of Camelot came into view. So far they hadn't been spotted and as they camped by a lake that night, Ben wondered whether any of them would live to see another. They were at the appointed meeting place, and all they had to do now was wait for the attack to begin. He didn't agree with what was going on, but he knew that it didn't matter if he agreed with what he was doing or not, just so long as he put bread on the table. Later that night on his way back to his pallet after relieving himself, he heard his master, Sir Ethelbert, speaking with a woman. Not wanting to be seen, he kept to the shadows and listened into the conversation.

"…I will not do that."

"This is war. Innocents always get caught in the middle."

"But women and children. I will not do that."

"Then our deal will be broken."

"You need me to succeed."

"No. I just need your army." There was a moment's silence.

"Very well. We attack at dawn?" Sir Ethelbert replied reluctantly.

"Yes. You are to sort out the villagers and the soldiers, but leave the royals to me."

"And prisoners?"

"What about them?"

"Should we take any?"

"No." Ben looked at the two people. This wasn't going to be a battle. It was going to be a bloodbath. They would slaughter women and children who had done nothing except live in the wrong place. It wouldn't be a battle but a massacre. He couldn't do that. He couldn't take part, no matter how high the pay. He turned and ran to his pallet, grabbing his things and avoiding the men on watch duty. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He ran along the forest track, not knowing where he was going but with a little moonlight he could just make out the castle in the distance. It wouldn't take him long to reach it, perhaps he would get there an hour before dawn, and he prayed that this would be enough time to warn them and have them prepared. He never classed himself as a traitor, nor had he considered himself to be a turncoat, but certain things must be done, and this was one of them. It wasn't long before he was noticed to be missing though, and as he reached the other side of the lake he saw the woman who was the person behind the plan suddenly change into a girl who looked no younger than sixteen. Ben blinked, but then realised he'd been spotted. He sprinted as fast as he could down the track, with what little moonlight there was to guide him on his path. However as he ran he heard his fellow soldiers come closer and orders were shouted. It wasn't long before the familiar whooshing sound of arrows flew past his ears, but many of them missed. One of them found its target though, and Ben stumbled, wincing in pain but knowing that so many lives depended on his warning.

Keeping to the shadows, he caught his breath and bit his cheek to distract himself from the pain. The arrow was lodged in his side and he knew that there was nothing he could do to save himself. It was a mortal wound, but he knew that he had enough time to warn Camelot. He just hoped that they would listen. His pace slowed slightly, but he kept himself going. He knew he had to. So many women's and children's lives depended on his warning. He had to save them. Then, as the sun began to win it's battle with the moon and the sky turned from dark blue to a dusky pink, Ben reached the gates of Camelot. The doors were shut of course, and it took all that was in him to call out.

"Who goes there?"

"Ben, of Wessex. I bring a warning to the King. Listen, there's not much time."

"Weapons." As he was allowed in, Ben handed over his sword and dagger before begging desperately to be taken to see the King. His sight was beginning to worsen but that didn't matter. If he lost his life to save so many then it would be worth it. He was taken up a flight of stairs where he was made to wait. A tired looking man and his son appeared, and Ben took these to be the royals that the woman was talking about.

"What is so urgent?"

"Sires, I bring a warning." Ben said, bowing and wincing in pain. He glanced down at his tunic and immediately looked away when he saw the patch of blood staining his clothes.

"Yes?"

"Sir Ethelbert of Wessex has an army encamped at the lake not far from here. He means to attack Camelot at Dawn."

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard him talking with a woman, a sorceress. They mean to take no prisoners and will not…" he swayed a little and grabbed hold of a chair to steady himself "They will not rest until Camelot has fallen."

"A sorceress?" the son asked.

"She changed her form from that of a woman to that of a girl, no older than sixteen." The son didn't seem too surprised, but he was shocked none the less.

"You are wounded?" Ben just smiled.

"The price for my treachery. Please sires, heed my warning and save your people. Be prepared for a hefty battle. Wessex's men are trained well and…" He paused as he took a sharp breath. "And they will do anything for a price." The two royals looked at each other before turning back to the young soldier.

"This is truth?"

"I swear it on my life."

"Arthur, raise your men. Get every woman and child to safety and all men able to fight equipped with weapons. Sound the alarm." The son, Arthur, took to his heels and went to wake his men. The King turned back to the soldier.

"Thank you for the warning. Why bring it?"

"I cannot stand by and watch innocent people massacred and murdered in cold blood, just because someone wants power." Ben answered, clinging onto the chair now. His vision was beginning to leave him.

"How many men has Wessex got?"

"A hundred. Two hundred at most."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Ben sire. Ben of Wessex."

"Then I'll get the physician to tend to you." Ben looked once more to the King before he was taken to the physicians quarters. Seeing that the physician was an elderly man, Ben smirked before lying down on the bed. He knew as well as the physician that his wound was fatal. There would be no surviving this. As he was given something to drink, he felt a sharp bout of pain as the arrow was removed and Ben took to the darkness. If he died now then at least he knew he had done what he could to help save Camelot.


	10. The Battle for Camelot

Arthur had been asleep when the knock on the door came. Listening to the man tell him that there was someone wishing to speak with him, Arthur wondered what could be so important to wake him up at this time of the morning. Throwing some clothes on, he went to the hall where he found his father stood looking grim and yet still half asleep. It was obvious that neither of them had been expecting visitors at this time of the night but before Arthur could ask what was going on, a wounded soldier was brought before them. One look at him and Arthur knew that this man would not see the morning sun. Listening to what the soldier said, Arthur's mind immediately raced with thoughts, especially at the mention of a sorceress and how the evidence was explained. Arthur gulped. Perhaps Merlin had been right after all. Running from the hall to wake his men and prepare them, Arthur took a quick detour. Going to Alethea's room, he knocked lightly on the door and when he got no answer walked straight in. He found no sign of her and the bed had obviously not been slept in. Could she really be Nimueh?

Inwardly cursing himself for not having noticed and for having ignored all the warnings, Arthur finished the task of getting his men together. Half of them were wide awake from having been on watch, a few of them were merry and the others were still rubbing sleep from their eyes. Seeing that they were all gathered and that they were armed and ready to fight, Arthur smiled slightly. It seemed he had trained them well.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're gathered here at this time in the morning." There were murmurs from the men. "We have received news that an army is coming to attack Camelot at first light. We need to be ready. We cannot have a repeat of last time. They may try to distract us, but this time we will not fall for it. I need you men to defend the town when the army attacks, but before that I need you to round up all the men, women and children. Give the able men weapons and put the women and children in the great hall. They will be safe enough there."

"Can we not take them to another village?"

"It's too late and too risky. The castle is the best chance of surviving they've got."

"Sire, what if they use magic?"

"They will not win. They will weaken from its use and we can use it to our advantage. Now come on, we haven't much time. Get to it." As the men got to work, Arthur headed back to the castle, bumping into Morgana as he ran down one of the corridors.

"Arthur? What's going on?"

"The castle is about to be attacked. I need you to do something for me."

"I am not leaving you to fight on your own!"

"No. I need you to stay here and look after the women and children. It's too late and too risky to evacuate them, so they're coming here. I just need you to look after them."

"But…"

"Please Morgana." She didn't look too happy but she reluctantly agreed. "Thank you."

"Just go safe." Arthur smiled before heading to Gaius' chambers. He needed Merlin to help him into his armour and to ask if there was a way to rescue Alethea. Knocking loudly and incessantly on the door, Arthur felt his patience desert him. Every minute lost now could cost Camelot it's downfall. A tired eyed Merlin opened the door and Arthur knew that he himself must still look pretty tired.

"Arthur?"

"I need you to help me into my armour."

"Why?"

"Very soon Camelot will be attacked, and Nimueh is leading the army. That soldier over there brought us a warning and it seems you were right Merlin. I was a fool for not listening to you."

"Oh."

"Now hurry up. Get something proper on and meet me in the armoury."

Five minutes later, and Merlin arrived at the armoury to help Arthur get into his armour. Looking outside, the night sky was beginning to pale. Any time soon and the battle would begin. Arthur just hoped that half of Camelot wouldn't be destroyed like it was last time, and that he could rescue the real Alethea.

"So you believe me now?"

"I'm just sorry that it's too late. Has Gaius said anything?"

"Just that shape shifting is possible."

"Anything about how to rescue the true version?"

"Nothing without the use of magic."

"Then there is nothing I can do."

"Not as of yet Arthur. What will happen to the villagers?"

"They're going to be kept safe here in the castle. All of the men are being equipped ready to fight whilst the women and children are…"

"But if they use the dragon then surely…"

"The dragon is safely guarded and cannot escape. Besides, they would not use the same trick twice, and even if they do we're ready for them."

"I just hope you're right." Merlin said as he put on his own suit of chain mail ready to fight. Looking at each other, both of them were grim as they thought back to what had happened a few months ago. It seemed that more blood would be shed just for revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dawn broke and the dark night sky splintered into a pale purple, Sir Ethelbert's army approached Camelot, ready for war. Their strategy known by all of them, they were expecting to surprise Camelot and had thought that the traitor was dead. No one could have survived that arrow long enough to warn the kingdom, and even if they had there wasn't much time to be prepared. Approaching the town, the army broke into their formations and began the attack. Flaming arrows were fired into the thatch roofs of the cottages, the fires spreading quickly across the town, but no screams were heard. Ethelbert knew that he had been tricked then as the village was empty. Approaching with caution, he looked around and didn't notice the men hidden in the shadows until it was too late.

Fearful looking boys with pitchforks and bread knives defended their homes, but they were no match for Wessex's army.

"Oh look, they've sent boys to do a mans job." Laughing and shouting, the two groups of men came together with swords drawn, ready to fight to the death. Camelot castle loomed over the fighting men and was only a few hundred yards away, but there were to be more obstacles in the way. Ethelbert guessed that the villagers would all be grouped there which would be why the castle would be heavily guarded. Attacking with all of his might, he parried and trusted and stabbed at all those who came close. One by one men fell as the clang of metal and the screams of dying men air. Soon the boys were lying dead or wounded on the streets, laughter ringing in their ears as Wessex's men joked about them being mummy's boys. Very few of the attackers had been wounded, let alone killed, unlike those of Camelot.

"Piece of cake." said one of the men. This just made the rest of the company laugh.

Leaving the dead to lie in the streets, they came to the castle walls. Arrows were fired from the battlements and only one or two men fell, others just tore the arrows from their arms and continued advancing. Faces set with a look of pure hatred, Ethelbert's men met the more experienced men who had swords and some wore chain mail, others wore armour. This would prove to be more of a challenge than the first group, but Ethelbert just smiled cruelly. Camelot would lose most of its men today and Wessex's army would not rest until blood ran down the streets. Once again the sound of metal filled the air and chaos commenced. Swords met swords or flesh. Men either fought or died and many advanced onto the other. Some, either brave or stupid, ran straight into the fray but they were soon put out of their misery. Cold steel was shoved into other people's bodies and they slumped to the ground, their life's blood pouring from their wounds. Not caring to wipe the blood from the sword, the men just continued doing what they did best. They fought to win, and fought to live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Great Hall of the castle, fearful women and children were gathered. Many were sat down, clutching each other for comfort whilst Morgana and Gwen did all they could to reassure the people. It didn't work though. The women were filled with panic and fear for their husbands, sons and brothers, whilst the children wondered if they would ever see daddy again. Morgana knew what it felt like to have your father go to battle and not return, and her heart went out to the children. Some were too young to take in what was happening whilst the older children did their best to comfort their siblings. All had fallen silent when the call came that the army was here and it was then that they could hear the distant sounds of metal and shouts. They had smelled smoke as well and Morgana couldn't help but utter a silent thank you to whoever it was who had warned them. Hearing the noises come closer, she turned back to her people and did her best to reassure them.

Meanwhile Arthur and his men were stood on guard ready for the attack in the courtyard. They could hear the sounds of battle and the screams of the dying and could smell smoke. The village was burning but there was no sign of the dragon. It would seem to be a man only battle but in the sky crows were beginning to gather whilst the soldiers stood ready. Arthur couldn't help but wonder where Nimueh was at that moment in time but he then saw his father come to join the men. All of them went to protest but one hand raised from Uther and they were silenced. Arthur gave his father a small nod before turning to Merlin.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be."

"Merlin, I'm sorry for not believing you. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Merlin smiled slightly.

"And thank you."

"What for?"

"Just thank you." Neither of them had chance to say anything else for at that moment Ethelbert's men stormed into the courtyard. Covered in dirt and blood, they looked like they had come from the very pits of Hell. Arthur and his men stayed on guard as they ran towards them, swords drawn ready to fight. Clean polished steel met blood stained blades and the knights and trainees fought for their lives. Arthur chanced a look at his father to find that he had taken on the leader whilst Merlin was in danger of being killed. Grabbing the dagger from his belt, Arthur aimed well and threw it at Merlin's opponent, who fell within seconds. Merlin shot him a quick smile before nodding to behind the Prince. Arthur turned just in time to see a man come running at him with a blade ready to kill him. Arthur dodged the blow and stabbed upwards, stopping the man dead in his tracks, quite literally.

A fierce fight ensued with men on both sides falling and blood staining the cobbles until there were very few left unharmed. Some were badly wounded, others knocked out and the rest were dead. Defeating one of the attackers, Arthur pulled his sword from the body before turning to see his father at his opponent's mercy. King Uther was lay face up on the floor with Sir Ethelbert's sword at his throat. Arthur reached for his knife before cursing as he remembered that he had thrown it earlier to save his servant. Running towards his father, he reached Uther just as there was a flash of light and a woman looking very much like Alethea stepped towards them.

"That is not a part of our deal."

"But…"

"I told you to leave the royals to me." She seemed more concerned with Ethelbert than with Uther and Arthur, so the Prince did what he could to free his father.

"I…I…"

"Our deal is forfeit Sir Ethelbert."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." A flash of bright light enveloped the leader and he seemed to smile for a moment until he turned into a pile of dust. The surviving number of Ethelbert's men stepped away nervously. Arthur, Uther and Merlin just looked on as the supposed Alethea turned to them. Arthur stared at her, filled with hatred for this woman.

"Playing toy soldiers again are we?" She seemed to laugh. "And I suppose you got a warning. Shame you didn't notice them earlier. It was kind of obvious Arthur, but it seems you were too besotted with 'dear Alethea' to notice. And Merlin, how glad I am to see you're recovered."

"What now Alethea? Kill us and get Camelot as your own?" asked Uther.

"How did you guess?" she laughed. "And you still think of me as Alethea? Uther, I thought you were more clever than that." Smoke drifted across and Alethea turned into Nimueh.

"What?" asked the King in disbelief.

"Where is she Nimueh? What have you done with her?"

"Oh, she's safe enough. Can't guarantee that she's still alive but she's safe. But if it wasn't for Merlin here then I would still be trapped."

"What?" chorused Arthur and Uther as they turned to Merlin, demanding answers and thinking that this was all the servant's fault.

"Oops, haven't you told them Merlin? Haven't you told them that it was you who was responsible for my sudden disappearance and sending Alethea home? Or that because of you Alethea was sent straight into my arms and I could return? This is all your fault young warlock."

"WHAT?!" bellowed Uther. Arthur just looked confused before it all clicked. Merlin stared straight back at Nimueh.

"This is none of my fault. I just helped Alethea find a way home and we got lucky, but it seems it didn't work. And warlock? Come now Nimueh, you're the only one in this courtyard who practices magic."

"Merlin, is it true?" Arthur asked him.

"It isn't." he replied, looking the Prince straight in the eyes. Arthur hesitated for a moment before smiling.

"Then she lies. It will not work Nimueh. I know what you've done. Now give me Alethea back."

"I already did Arthur. It's not my fault you didn't notice that it was me all along."

"I want her back!"

"We don't always get what we want Arthur. You of all people should know that. Do you know how boring it is to pretend to be in love with a pompous prat like you? Or how easy it is to get you to turn a blind eye? I tell you this, I will not give her to you freely. Besides, how are you going to make me? It seems you don't have the upper hand."

"Nimueh, please…" He was interrupted by a flash of light and more piles of dust appeared in the courtyard. The army of Sir Ethelbert of Wessex was now no longer existent.

"Tut tut. Looks like I've just saved your lives."

"And that means we save yours? Ha!" Uther said but an angry looking Nimueh turned to him and uttered something before the King toppled to the ground. Arthur and Merlin were by his side in seconds only to find that he was still breathing.

"He'll live, unfortunately. Now, to you two."

"You won't get away with this."

"Will I not? Who's going to stop me? A twit and a prat? Highly unlikely."

"Nimueh, give Alethea back and…"

"I will not. She's probably dead by now, having long given up on you or a hope of a rescue. However, if you are really that desperate to go and meet her then I'm sure I can soon arrange something."

"I don't care. Just give her back."

"You asked for it." Nimueh said with a cruel smile on her lips. A blinding light filled the air before Arthur disappeared, a pile of ash forming on the cobbles.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted but it was too late. The Prince was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alethea was feeling very weak, very cold and very tired when a flash of light filled the clearing. Raising her head slightly, she saw a figure arrive at one end. He was very familiar and seemed to smile slightly as he took a step towards her. His armour was coated in stains and his hair was a mess but that didn't bother her. He had finally come to rescue her. Her heart leapt with joy until suddenly he toppled to the ground, his limbs lying at awkward angles. She tried to shout to him but the gag wouldn't let her, and she desperately tried to free herself, failing miserably. A tear ran down her cheek. Her Prince had finally come to rescue her, but it had cost him his life.


	11. Crushed Hopes

The shout could be heard from the Great Hall and the people immediately fell silent. It echoed around the stone chamber and down the corridors so that everyone in the castle heard it. The cry of horror as something happened to the Prince was one that struck terror in the hearts of all the women, children and old men gathered. It hadn't been the voice of the King either. Had anything happened to him? Was Camelot without a royal family? Were the Pendragon's no more? Morgana, who was stood at the entrance to the Hall with a hefty knife from the kitchens for protection, looked at her maidservant Gwen, who looked straight back at her. Both had fear in their eyes, although they tried not to show it. Morgana looked at the people assembled in front of her before going through the room and onto the balcony. Looking down onto the courtyard beneath, she instantly regretted it.

Blood stained the cobbles as the fresh corpses lay strewn across the yard. Crows were gathering in the sky and already they were flocking in different areas of the kingdom. The men lay dead in the streets, their surcoats stained with their life's blood. Morgana couldn't help but stare in horror and amazement. She tried to turn her gaze from them, but couldn't. She saw many of the knights of Camelot lying on the floor, but not one of them had blonde hair. Arthur wasn't there. Then there was the piles of dust which began to be blown away in the wind. Could that be all that remained of Arthur? Had he been turned into dust? Had he been completely obliterated in the space of seconds? Had he felt pain or had he not had chance to register what was happening before he…before he… before he died. And then Morgana saw the King and felt sick.

Uther, her guardian and King, was dead. He just lay on the floor with his limbs at weird angles, a weird smile on his face. There was some blood, but nowhere near enough as what was on the others. Could he really be dead? Morgana held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from vomiting, but instead felt tears well in her eyes. The King and his heir were dead. The Pendragon's were dead. They were no longer existent. Trying not to sob, Morgana returned to the Great Hall, trying to stay strong for her people. How could she tell them that they were the only ones left? That they were the only survivors? That they no longer had a King to rule them? Could she destroy what little hope they had left?

Gwen took one look at her mistress and knew what she had seen. She went straight over to her and together went into a corner where they wouldn't be seen, so as to not scare the women and children. They were frightened enough already.

"My lady?"

"Gwen… We're the only ones left." she said, her voice trembling.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, somewhat confused.

"The knight's of Camelot… they're dead."

"All of them?" Morgana nodded. "The King?"

"Nimueh…she killed him."

"But the Prince?" Gwen asked, clinging onto hope.

"Dead too."

"There's no one left?"

"No one but us." Realisation dawned on her then as she realised that they were the last chance of Camelot's survival.

"But what about Merlin?"

"I didn't see him."

"So he could still be alive?"

"Even if he is, he is no match for Nimueh. She's a sorceress, he barely even knows how to use a sword."

"Then we've got to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just something."

"Gwen, look at them. They're a bunch of children and scared women. We have no weapons left, and even if we had…"

"Something needs to be done. If Merlin is still alive out there, he's going to need our help."

"But Gwen, he may not be alive. We need to look after these. They've lost fathers, brothers, sons and husbands today. They don't need to go and get themselves killed as well."

"If we don't do anything then Camelot won't last long."

"Even if we do something then we'll not survive and where will Camelot be then?"

"Then we have to stay here."

"And Merlin?"

"He dies." Gwen stated, bluntly.

"But he's your friend…"

"I know, but we can't go getting ourselves killed. You're right my lady. We're the only survivors. If we die then Camelot will have no chance. However, if I…"

"No. Gwen, you can't go out there alone."

"I'm going to help him."

"But Gwen, you'll…you'll die."

"It's a risk I have to take."

"You can't leave me. You're the only one I have left." Morgana pleaded. She didn't want to lose her maidservant as well as her guardian and protector.

"I'm sorry."

"Just, be careful."

"I will be." the blacksmiths daughter smiled and said a tearful goodbye to her father who was stood in the Great Hall, before she went to help Merlin. Morgana watched on, certain that this would be the last time that she saw her faithful maidservant alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin looked at Nimueh with anger and pure hatred. He had just seen his friend and destiny killed in front of him. His friend was dead, and it was because of him. If he hadn't agreed to send Alethea home then perhaps none of this would have happened. Then Arthur would still be alive. How was he going to tell the King when he woke? That his son was dead and, um, sorry, but I've been practising magic right under your nose all along? No. Merlin would have to tell him the truth, even if it meant his death.

"Alone now are we Merlin? Just me and you?"

"Shut up Nimueh."

"Why should I? Because I killed Arthur? Because Alethea is dead? I knew you had feelings for her, I just underestimated how well you knew her. She'll never go home now, and that's because of you."

"No. You're the one who killed her."

"You sent her to her death Merlin. You sent her into my arms. We could be good together you know? We're the last of the old ways."

"No."

"You and me together. We could rule the world if we liked. Bring magic back to Camelot and cause chaos. We could do that."

"No."

"Join me Merlin, and I'll bring Alethea back. Join me and she'll be yours." Merlin paused for a moment. He could have her to himself with no Arthur in the way. He could have the person who understood him back. But she was dead. Merlin had seen her with his own eyes.

"Never. I would never join you Nimueh. You killed the Prince, you killed Alethea. You have used your magic for evil. You destroy everything that gets in your way, and that is not what it is supposed to be used for. Magic is supposed to be used for good."

"Like trapping people in the middle of nowhere? That isn't good. Haven't you ever been tempted Merlin? Have you never wanted to take your revenge on someone?"

"Not by using supernatural means!" Merlin shouted but Nimueh just smiled cruelly.

"Looks like you have a friend to join you. Come on out girl."

Merlin turned around to find Gwen stepping from the shadows. Immediately his heart fell. Why had she come out? Why hadn't she stayed in the safety of the Great Hall where no one could harm her? Why was she putting herself at risk?

"Let him go Nimueh."

"Why? What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll…"

"Gwen, isn't it? The blacksmith's daughter? You're no match for me."

"And how do you know?"

"Because before you even get close enough to throw that knife in your hands, you'll be dead." Gwen didn't believe her, and threw the blade. It didn't even leave her hands as she fell to the floor, her legs refusing to move.

"Want to try that again?"

"Nimueh, let her go." Merlin said.

"No. And I don't think I'll kill you either." she paused for a moment, pondering. "You two are my prisoners. Tie the King up."

"No."

"Well, if you won't make it easier for yourselves then I'm forced to do this." Nimueh laughed as with just a few words and a flick of the wrist, she had both Gwen and Merlin doing her bidding. "Right, to where the women are hiding."

"No." the two prisoners chorused, looking at the King who wasn't showing any signs of recovery just yet.

"Take me to them."

"No!"

"You two really aren't doing yourselves any favours. Take me to them, now!" So they did, albeit unwillingly as they were forced to lead the sorceress through the castle to where the women and children hid.

Morgana looked at the doors as they opened, and immediately her face fell. She looked at Gaius who just stared. Nimueh was back, and she had Uther, Merlin and Gwen prisoner.

"People of Camelot, I have a proposition for you. Either you accept me as your Queen, or these three here die." Nimueh said. The people looked back at her, fear in their eyes.

"Never." said one of the older men. It was the last thing he said, as moments later he was no longer alive.

"Or shall I rephrase that. Either you accept me as your Queen and become my slaves, or you die. The choice is yours." Nothing was said while Nimueh just smiled. This was easier than she thought. Sitting down in the throne, she just laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur's body lay on the other side of the clearing. When he had first arrived Alethea had thought for one fleeting moment that he had finally come to rescue her, but her hope had soon been crushed. She would have shouted his name if it hadn't been for the gag in her mouth, but she now desperately tried to free at least one of her hands so that she could free herself and go over to him. It wasn't fair that she didn't get to spend his last few moments with him. It really wasn't.

Tears falling down her cheeks, she struggled against the ropes, her hands and wrists becoming sore as they rubbed against the rough bark. Liquid flowed on her skin, but she didn't care. She ignored the pain, instead worrying about the Prince. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. Not after everything that had happened. The ropes didn't loosen, no matter how hard she struggled, but then one hand managed to slip out. Covered in her own blood, Alethea found a deep gash in her wrist from where the rough bark of the tree had cut it, but she didn't care. She had one hand free.

Moving to the knot which was by her side, she poured the last of her strength into untying it, before smiling as the rope fell to the floor. She had no idea where this strength was coming from, only that she was getting closer and closer to getting to Arthur. Tearing the gag from her mouth, she smiled before freeing her feet. Both of her arms were filled with scratches and cuts and her legs ached like there was no tomorrow. That didn't stop her. Although her legs buckled, she crawled across the grass to where the Prince lay face down.

Turning him over, she felt for his pulse and listened for his breathing. There was neither a heartbeat nor a single breath. He was dead. Not able to believe it, or accept it as she saw no wound on his body, she took a deep breath. She'd seen this done so many times on TV but now would be the crucial time for it to work. Filling her lungs with oxygen, she pressed her lips to Arthur's and gave him her breath. Nothing happened. She tried everything that she could do, but her strength had gone. There was nothing more she could do. Taking the Prince in her arms, she brushed a few stray hairs from his face before sobbing into his armour. She didn't care if his chain mail would become rusty. It didn't matter anymore. He was dead. She had loved him but it hadn't been enough to save him. He had died before she could even tell him that she was sorry for everything. He was dead, and it was because of her. Camelot now had no heir, and Alethea knew that it would fall now. Nimueh would easily defeat them and tear the hearts out of the people. She had had her revenge and her promise had come true. One dragon was dead. Nimueh may have succeeded in gaining her revenge, but Alethea wished not for this on her tormentor. All she wanted was Arthur back in her arms, alive.

Her heart broken, Alethea stayed where she was, her tears flowing freely and not stopping. She had loved him. She hadn't known until after he had helped her escape a long time ago, and she had never told him the truth. She had never really told him that she loved him with her heart and soul. She had denied it for quite some time. After all, she was from the future and Arthur was long dead before she was even born, but it hadn't stopped her. She loved him and that was why she had left when she did. That was why it had hurt her when Nimueh had disguised herself as Alethea and swore to kill Arthur. Nimueh had finally gotten what she wanted. Alethea continued to sob, her mind remembering everything that had happened with the Prince. That night before her trial when he had told her that everything was going to be fine, and then when it wasn't he'd rescued her from the prison cell and helped her to escape. The choice between the King and herself when she had aided Nimueh's attack on Camelot and then Arthur cradling her in his arms. The fun times they'd had, and that last kiss shared between them. That last morning before she had left. The betrayal hadn't left her alone, but now it was too late. Her Prince was dead, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.


	12. Broken Heart

Alethea stayed where she was, crying into the Prince's armour. She had been there for quite some time and yet her tears still fell. She couldn't believe that she had lost him at the same moment that he had come to rescue her. Now she would never be able to apologise for leaving him too early. She would never have the chance to taste his lips on hers again or feel his warm embrace. She would not see those sparkling blue eyes that could penetrate her very soul nor would she hear his voice with its soothing tones and kind words. Never again would she be able to admire his skill with a sword nor his talents in the arena. She would not be able to forgive herself either for allowing this to happen. It had been her fault that Nimueh had been sent away, and her fault again that Camelot was currently being attacked by the self same sorceress. Because of Alethea's wish to return home, Nimueh had been allowed to escape and Arthur was now dead. Nimueh had managed to destroy the one thing that Alethea loved most of all at Camelot. She had managed to destroy the one thing that could have kept Alethea from going home, and it broke Alethea's heart.

"No…Arthur, please….You can't leave me…Not now!" Alethea sobbed. "You can't leave me now after everything that's happened. You've just found me again. You can't abandon me now." she pleaded, looking to the sky to find clouds gathering over head. She just shrugged. She didn't care any more if it rained or not. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"Arthur, please, wake up… If not for me then for your kingdom, but please, just wake up." She said, shaking his shoulders but he did nothing. He just lay there, not breathing and not moving.

"Please, my Prince, just open your eyes." she pleaded, but he did no such thing. Then she realised that she had lost him good and proper. There would be no bringing him back from the brink of death, as Death already held him in his grasp.

Her eyes now dry, Alethea sat beside the dead Prince, tenderly brushing a few stray hairs from his forehead. He didn't look dead, but like he was sleeping. It was going to take a lot of time for Alethea to realise that he was gone for good. She didn't even care that he was long dead by the time she was born. She had been brought back for a reason, and she had met Arthur. To have his death on her conscience would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Come on…It's not meant to end this way. You're supposed to build a mighty kingdom with Merlin's help and set an example for all future kings. You can't do that if you're dead." She smiled slightly as she stated the obvious. "And it isn't Nimueh who kills you, nor magic, but a boy called Mordred. Things aren't meant to happen this way." She paused, as if waiting for a reply but she knew that one would never come. She was still expecting him to sit up with a smile on his face and laugh at his own joke. Alas, it was not to happen.

"I suppose it's too late now to tell you Arthur, but I love you. The moment I stepped through the portal was the moment I regretted doing so. Even before Nimueh escaped, I hated myself for leaving you. I know you were long dead before I was even born, but that hasn't stopped me loving you nor you loving me. I kind of wish that I was a sorceress now. Perhaps then I could save you… Or then again I would be dead already. Whichever, you would certainly not be lying here now." The first few drops of rain began to fall and more followed. It seemed that even the sky was mourning Arthur's death.

"It's raining now my Prince. I can't remember if there was ever a rainy day whilst I was at Camelot. I'm sure it wouldn't hide it's magnificence though. I don't think anything would be able to destroy the memory of it either. The castle will become the stuff of legends. So many books will be written about it and the people who are in it. You, Merlin, Uther, Nimueh, Morgana, Guinevere… All of you will become famous, as will your knights of the round table. And not only books will be written, but plays and moving pictures as well. Nearly every single person in the country, if not the world, will have heard of King Arthur and his legendary exploits. You'll become one of the most famous Kings to ever have lived. You will…or you should have done."

"I suppose Nimueh will have attacked Camelot by now. She'll have sent you here to me as a final blow for me. She'll have done this deliberately, and you wouldn't have done any harm by ignoring me. I could manage a bit longer on my own. I suppose that when you found out that it was Nimueh had returned you would have done anything to get me back. I reckon you just asked her to give me to you, but she is never one for deals. She must think I'm dead, so she sent you to join me. I suppose you got what you asked for, but I just wanted you alive. I just wanted you to find me and hold me close, telling me you'd never let me go. You'd have to some day of course. I'm not supposed to be in the legends, but it wouldn't matter, because for that one moment we would believe each other. We would make the most of what time we had left and enjoy it, but we'd soon break our hearts. We'd hurt each other because we had to, but it would have been worth it. It would have been a fair price for what we would have had."

"Funny thing is, at first I hated you. It was you're fault that I nearly got executed for being a witch. If only you hadn't jumped to conclusions then things would have worked out differently. Then perhaps Nimueh would never have got the upper hand. Perhaps she would not have gotten her revenge and you would still be alive. I can still remember that day when you appeared after I'd first woken. The look of disappointment when you found that I couldn't speak and I'd lost my memory is still vivid in my mind. Then I would have just had to have saved your life the next day, gaining my voice back at the same time. You told me of the trial and explained it to me, claiming that things would be fine even though we both knew that they wouldn't be. I think we wished that they would have been fine. I didn't know whether your soothing words were out of sympathy or kindness, but they calmed me slightly." Alethea smiled, letting the rain soak through her clothes and wet her hair.

"And I know what you did at the trial. Merlin and I listened at the door and heard you arguing for my innocence, but no one would listen to you. You let me escape soon after, even giving me your horse and your sword to help me. You followed me as well. That didn't half cheer me up. Something sparked in me then as we sat in the trees just talking of things in general. I just wish that I hadn't obeyed you, then I wouldn't have got caught again by your father. I don't know if he ever found out that you helped me, but I spent my time in the dungeons hoping that you'd help me. I don't have a clue why you did help me either. Merlin told me that your father was punishing you, and then I didn't see you for quite some time. Two months in fact, and Nimueh persuaded me that you were bad. It was only when I was about to kill you that I realised that all I'd been told was lies. I deserved that wound. Because of me people were hurt, so it was only fair that I paid a price too, even though it was a heavy one. I don't know what your choice would have been between me and your father had I not said anything. I don't even know if your father is alive or not just now. Yet he was fine and you looked after me. You smothered me slightly too much though, and I was beginning to feel homesick. No wonder I went behind your back and got Merlin to send me home, except neither of us knew that I was being sent into a trap. I don't have even the slightest clue what Nimueh did to you or to anyone else since then. I don't even know if you won the tournament or not, though I'm sure you would have done. A strong Prince like you could beat any man alive now. I don't even know if you left Camelot purposely or not, just that the one moment we get each other, you collapse. There's nothing else I can do Arthur. I've tried to save you but nothing has worked. If only we were a good few centuries ahead then you might have stood a better chance. If only…" she trailed off.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now though. It's too late. You've gone and left me like I've gone and left you. It's a shame we didn't make a promise to each other never to leave, but I suppose we've both broken that one anyway. I nearly left you after Nimueh's first attack, and did of my own accord sometime later, and now you've gone and left me. What am I supposed to do now Arthur, when you were my only hope? You are the only thing that has kept me going these past few days, or is it weeks? I've been through hell being trapped here in this clearing, knowing that Nimueh was going to kill you disguised as me. I didn't know how or when she was going to, but I knew she was going to break your heart. I'm just sorry that I gave her the chance to do so. It feels like I've killed you myself knowing that." Alethea sighed as the rain died off and the sun cast its rays through the trees, light reflecting from Arthur's armour.

"I haven't a clue why I'm talking to you Arthur. I know you probably won't reply and you know something? I don't even have an idea of how I'm going to get to Camelot. All I want is to go back there now. It's all I've wanted to do since leaving in fact. I'm sure home can do without me for a little while more. After all, I don't want to lose out on this one chance in a lifetime. However, I know that even if I do find a way back to the kingdom, I'm going to be despised. Everyone will think that it's me who has caused all of this chaos. They won't be wrong either. Ever since I first arrived things haven't been right so I suppose it is my fault for these things happening. Oh Arthur, why the heck did you have to go and do this?" she asked but the only reply she got was a slight breeze.

"Even if I can get back to Camelot now, what will I tell your father? That you're dead and it's because of me? That I tried everything to save you but it wasn't enough? He will never believe me. It isn't right for a father to bury his child. It isn't fair. And I doubt Nimueh will allow us to bury you properly, because I've no doubt that she's succeeded. I don't think we'd even be allowed to mourn you. I would though, no matter what the cost would be."

"So you see my Prince, I haven't a clue how to get back to Camelot or get home. Even if I did I wouldn't want to leave you. I just love you too much. I know I haven't told you this, and now it's too late, but I do. I love you with all my heart, and I didn't tell you. I had so many chances, but it never felt right. Now I'll never know if you loved me as much as I did. I'll never feel your touch or kiss those soft lips of yours. I'll never… I'll…" She couldn't go any further. A lump in her throat had formed and once more tears welled in her eyes as it finally dawned on her that their kiss on the morning of the tournament had been the last time she had seen him. Their last meeting had been one of deception and yet love. They had said their goodbyes through a kiss, but now they could never say goodbye properly.

Grief stricken and heartbroken, Alethea felt herself begin to get angry. She was angry at herself, at Arthur and at the world. How could he have done this to her? How could he have just gone and died on her? He'd abandoned her, like she had abandoned him. How could she have just left him without a single thought as to how he would cope? How could she live with herself knowing that it was her fault that the Prince was dead? Her hands fell to hitting the ground, before her tears fell in frustration and she took it out on the dead Prince. Her fists pounded into the Prince's body, before she had no more strength. Her tears continued to fall even then.

"Nooo!" she screamed at the heavens. " Arthur…Please no. You can't have left me, you just can't have… I just need you to open your eyes. Please Arthur. Just do this one thing for me." She pleaded. "Just wake up. I need you to tell me everything is going to be fine. I need you to hold me close and tell me that nothing will happen to me. That you'll protect me and nothing will ever part us. I just need you. I don't care if you won't remember me or even if you hate me, just wake up." She shook his shoulders but he still didn't respond. Gently she brushed his wet fringe from his eyes before smiling slightly. Leaning down, she kissed him for the last time and tasted his lips, a tear falling from her eyes and onto his face.

"Good night my Prince. I hope you're in a better place." she said softly before finding a cloak in amongst her things and placing it over his lifeless body. Taking one last look at his face, she kissed his forehead before covering him completely. Arthur was dead, and there was nothing that anyone could do to bring him back.


	13. The Loss of a Son

He was floating, enveloped in the silky darkness. He felt no pain or hurt. He had no worries or fears. He was neither happy nor sad. He was simply content. He had neither thoughts nor movement. He was not hungry nor did he feel any thirst. He felt no loss, no anger. In fact, he felt nothing but content in the darkness. He saw nothing but the inky shades of black. He heard nothing whatsoever and had no idea if he was still lying where he had toppled to the ground and fallen or if he had been moved. He didn't even sense anything. It was almost as if his senses had been switched off. However, his mind was still active. Did this mean that he was dead, passing into the next world or simply knocked out? If this was death then it definitely wasn't how he had expected it to be, not that he'd know what it was like. There was no light, no heavenly host, and no banquet. There was nothing but the darkness, and he was quite content to stay wrapped in its soft blanket.

The last thing he'd seen before he fell was her. The young woman who had caused him so much heartache. She who was responsible for the many misfortunes that had befallen him, his family and his kingdom. Her last words still rang in his ears. He'd been betrayed, and by a servant no less. The boy called Merlin had been practising magic right under his nose. He'd never really trusted that boy since the day he first arrived in Camelot. It was only the fact that the boy had saved the Prince's life that he had been given a place in the royal household. Now that trust had been betrayed. To have magic being practised in a land where it was forbidden and the punishment was death was downright treachery. To find this out from a sorceress was even worse. Did this mean that the young girl that had stolen Arthur's heart was really a sorceress? How many more magicians had slipped through their fingers? Was there anyone who actually followed the law?

However, as time passed by, the darkness began to grow lighter. The inky shades of black began to turn slowly into soft shades of grey. Slowly but steadily, pain began to grip his body and he was dragged back to the real world. His ears began to work and allowed him to work out his whereabouts. He had been moved, and he was surrounded by people. His head ached as his eyelids flickered. He could hear voices, but one voice in particular. Her voice. The one whose tone and words were now echoing in his mind.

As his eyelids flickered and slowly opened, Uther squinted in the harsh light. The King came around but felt nauseous. He began to worry slightly as he recollected what had happened before he fell. Before the blast of energy had hit him, he remembered what Arthur was asking. He remembered what his son had been pleading for. Alethea. The girl who had been in Camelot for quite some time and had returned after disappearing for just a day. It seemed that the girl who had returned was not the girl who had disappeared. It seemed that Nimueh had captured Alethea and taken on her form in order to destroy Camelot. No one had actually discovered the truth until it was too late. Was anyone really who they said they were anymore?

Not daring to move apart from opening his eyes, the former King of Camelot found himself staring into the traitor's eyes. In fact, he was looking at both the servants belonging to his ward and his son. He didn't know where Arthur or Morgana were and for one moment, his fears began to set in. Merlin and Gwen said nothing, but instead looked away. They tried not to give anything away, but Uther knew that they could not hide the fact he was awake for long. It was then that he realised he was tied with ropes. His hands and his feet were tied together and he could not move without being noticed.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes."

"Nimueh." Just one word, but Uther knew that it could cause much pain and harm.

"What do you want Nimueh?" He spat.

"It doesn't matter anymore what I want Uther. I've already got that now. My revenge is complete."

"What?" Uther asked, unsure of what she meant.

"One dragon is dead."

"What!"

"Looking for your Prince? I'm afraid he isn't here."

"What have you done with him Nimueh?" He asked worriedly.

"I did as he asked. "

"What?"

"Even I thought that you or your son would be able to see straight through me, but no. It was just one servant who no one would listen to. In fact, it seems you Pendragons are no good at listening to those lower than you. You didn't listen to the girl when she gave you my warning, and your son didn't listen to his servant when he was telling the truth."

"You took the girl's form. How were we to know it was you?"

"That's the point. You weren't." she laughed. "Now, I think it's about time I saw you proper. Untie his legs." She ordered Merlin and Gwen. As he was untied, he was hauled to his feet and thrown in front of Nimueh.

"What have you done to them?"

"Good little slaves aren't they?" she said. "Now, what to do with you Uther Pendragon?" she said, getting to her feet and circling him.

"What have you done with him? What have you done with my son?"

"Given him what he wished for."

"No." Uther said, disbelievingly.

"Oh yes. He's with his dearest Alethea."

"But…"

"Do you want to know where they are? Oh Uther, do you really think I'd not carry out my revenge."

"What?" Nimueh just smiled whilst handing him a sword, with a pendant hanging from it. It took him just one look to realise that it was his son's sword. "No."

"I gave him what he wished for. Such a shame that the girl is dead."

"No…" Uther's worst fears were beginning to be realised.

"I'm so sorry Uther. He's dead."

"No…No… Nimueh, please, bring him back." The sword clattered to the ground, lying innocently in front of the last of the Pendragons.

"No. For every life that is saved another must be lost."

"Then take my life instead. He's only young, with a life in front of him. Just please, let him live."

"Beg."

"What?"

"Beg. I will only bring him back if you beg."

"Nimueh, please, bring him back." He pleaded on his knees, tears in his eyes. "Please, just let my son live."

"Hmm, considering you asked so nicely….How about? No!"

"But you said…"

"Too late. He's already dead. No amount of magic can bring him back."

"But please Nimueh, bring him back."

"No. You know something Uther, I don't see why you have forbidden magic. It's always been around. Even in places as far away as Egypt, magic exists. It always has done, always will do, no matter how hard you try to get rid of it."

"Bring him back. Take me instead. He's only young."

"It's too late Uther. The prophecy has been fulfilled. One dragon is dead, but there's one thing I lied about."

"And what is that?"

"I will not actually rest now."

"No… Nimueh, you've had your revenge. Just let me mourn my son in peace."

"Now, that is one thing I will allow you."

"You will?" he asked, somewhat confused. Nimueh just smiled.

"Take him away." Before he could even object, he was being dragged from the room and thrown into his room. It was here that he was locked in and left to mourn his son.

Unable to believe that his only son was dead, Uther stayed where he had fallen. There is no way to describe the loss of a child, let alone the only child from a dearly loved wife. Arthur looked like his mother, and yet they had never met. Igraine had been cruelly taken away from him the moment his son had been born. Their pact with Nimueh had turned sour and Uther had sworn revenge on those responsible. He had hunted down all of those practising magic and removed them. He had not managed to get rid of one person though and now he regretted it. He should not have allowed her to live. She may have given them a child, but she had done so knowing the consequences and had not told them. If Uther had not let Nimueh go free then perhaps he would still have a son and heir. Then Camelot would have some hope of survival.

It was pointless regretting it now though. It was too late. There could be no changing what had happened now. Arthur was dead and Nimueh now had control of the kingdom. The knights of Camelot were no more and no other kingdoms knew of their plight. It would seem that the situation was hopeless. There was no way to escape it. Nimueh had gotten her revenge, and Uther would have to suffer her reign of terror. He had not even seen Arthur's body, so did that mean that there was nothing to see? Had his son died quickly and painlessly? Or had he suffered until he begged for someone to put an end to his misery? Was there anything else left of him other than his sword?

Uther began to regret not listening to Arthur. He should not have pronounced the girl a sorceress and let her die. He should not have let Arthur get so close to her. In fact, he should not have put so much pressure on his son to do well. Then perhaps he would still have a son. Arthur was a mighty warrior so surely he could not have let Nimueh win without putting up a fight, but what use were weapons against magic? It would be like trying to put out a large fire with a small bucket of water. Before you could get close enough, it would have consumed you. Arthur must have known that it would be a hopeless battle, but he still put up a good fight anyway.

He smiled. Arthur had always been one to fight battles, even if he knew that he had no chance of winning. That had happened ever since Arthur was a young child. At the age of five he had gotten into a fight with one of the older boys in Camelot. Arthur was smaller than this lad, but this hadn't stopped him from swinging the first blow. It had been hopeless, but Arthur had been glorious in defeat before running to his father. Uther had given his son a hug and assured him that everything would be all right. Arthur soon had his revenge on the boy because a few years on, Arthur had beaten him in training. Perhaps that was what had spurred his son on to become such a great warrior. He'd have made a great king one day, but Uther had never told his son. It seemed he'd never have the chance to now.

Looking from his window, Uther saw the bodies of the fallen still lying in the courtyard, their blood staining the cobbles. The King may have been injured, but it was just a scratch. He would live, unlike the boy who had given them the warning. He must have been dead by now too. So many people dead and for what? Revenge for being kept away from the kingdom? For magic being banned? The price just was not worth it. If Uther had known just what was to come, he would have removed the ban. If it had meant that so many lives would not have been lost then he would not have kept it. Then again, had twenty years of removing magic really been worth it? No. In fact, at that moment, it seemed to Uther that those twenty years had been wasted. It hadn't worked in the slightest. There were still people practising magic under his nose and he hadn't seen it. Now there was nothing he could do about it. Nimueh had control of Camelot and her revenge was complete. Uther no longer had the throne, and his son was dead. His one last reminder of Igraine was gone. Arthur was dead, and now Camelot had no hope of surviving.


	14. A Happy Reunion

The last thing he'd seen was her. Nimueh had given him his wish, but Arthur didn't even have chance to go to her as he succumbed to darkness. He had finally managed to see the true Alethea for the first time since the tournament but from the glimpse he caught of her, he found her to be nearly dead. All he'd wanted to do was go and free her and hold her in his arms, never letting any harm come to her, but that had been denied him. All he had seen was her before he had blacked out, not knowing whether he would wake again or not. After all, Nimueh had said he could join Alethea, but he had no idea if she was dead or not, so if she was dead did that mean he would also die?

He felt no pain as he drifted in the darkness, but instead his mind decided to take him back a few months to the time he'd first met the girl. At that time Arthur had only been concerned at the fact that she was obviously a sorceress as she had arrived out of thin air and so should be punished. He hadn't actually been able to foresee the events he had put into motion. The fact that Alethea had managed to beat two of his guards and go running off was one thing, the fact that they later found her was another. Arthur had had no idea why he had been so concerned for her welfare at that time, but it was later that he realised. He had been quite taken with her. That's why he hadn't gone chasing after his assassin straight away on the day Alethea had saved him. He'd needed to make sure that she was alright, and to tell her the news. That's why he'd gone to see her himself that evening to explain the trial. He vainly hoped that she would have been found innocent, but it was not to be. It had only taken the trial for him to realise his true feelings for her.

At first he'd been scared to let them surface. After all, she was to die, but then he had found his courage. He couldn't let her die and have her blood on his hands, that's why he'd helped her to escape. He couldn't deny that he'd been worried when he'd had to carry her from the cell, but he had been thankful that she was still alive. He had left her with protection and transportation but she didn't use either. She couldn't. She didn't know how to. It hadn't been enough, and she'd been captured soon after. Arthur didn't see her alive again for quite some time. He'd been punished for her escape, being locked away in his room and he wore down the soles of his boots to be as thin as parchment from pacing the room, worrying about the fate of the girl. When the news had come that she was dead, Arthur had been devastated to say the least. It had been with a heavy heart that he took her body from Camelot for the last time and chosen a final resting place in the forest. His heart had nearly been torn from him that day. He could remember the weight of her body in his arms, her arms hanging limp and her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, but her skin was covered in marks from her stay in the dungeons. How anyone could be so cruel to her, Arthur didn't know. It had taken all of his strength to dig her grave, but it was harder to finally lay her to rest. It had only been the appearance of his friends that gave him the will to let the damp earth cover her, and then to finally leave her. He would probably have stayed there had it not been for them.

He thought that that was the last time he'd see her, but he was wrong. Two months later she came back to him in the heat of battle. He didn't recognise her at first, perhaps because of the change in her appearance or because she was fighting him. She had singled him out and it was only as she was wounded that Arthur realised what he had done. He just wanted to make everything better and have her in one piece, that's why his decision with Nimueh had been hard. It had only been Alethea's words that persuaded him to save his father. The moment that Nimueh was gone and his father was fine, he'd been with Alethea, telling her that she'd pull through. He still hadn't told her he loved her. He'd thought her dead, but she recovered and Arthur was at her beck and call, doing all he cold to keep her comfy. Only now did he realise just how annoying it must have been for Alethea to be held in a gilded cage, unable to do anything without help.

She'd left him then. He should have seen it coming, with her reluctance and something hidden in her eyes. On that last night that he'd seen her when she was saying goodbye, Arthur hadn't believed her. He had been wrong to do so. When he asked her to the feast, he could sense some treachery, but he'd foolishly ignored it. He hadn't said good bye. He hadn't had the strength to do so. Instead he had kissed her, hoping that somehow it would make her stay. All he had wanted was for her to choose him over home. Such a foolish notion, he now realised. You may take a person from their family and friends, but you can't take them from the person. It must have been such a tough decision for Alethea to make, but she had chosen home over him, even though she knew of his feelings for her. Arthur still had the letter she'd sent him on the day she'd left. He carried it with him wherever he went, just as a way to remember her. He could still feel the heartache and suffering he'd felt, and the despair upon the discovery that he had only been a moment too late to stop her. Only now did he realise that she'd been walking straight into a trap and even if he had got there in time, he would not have been able to stop her from leaving him.

The Alethea that returned to him after the tournament was not the Alethea he'd fell in love with. He'd decided that it was some weird effect of travel, but he'd been wrong. All of the talks, feasts and walks since that day had been with the sorceress. All this time he'd been courting a dangerous sorceress, an enemy of his father and the kingdom no less. The enemy had been right under their noses and the moment he'd suspected it, Camelot had been attacked. So many men dead, Arthur realised, and yet his father had been allowed to live. Did this mean that Nimueh would tell the King that his son was dead and let him suffer? Or did it mean she just wanted to torment him and give him a long slow death? Arthur did not know, nor did he care at that moment in time. He still had the image of a trapped Alethea stuck in his mind, so for the moment he was concentrating on waking up. He had to save her like she had saved him, and then they could both save Camelot together. That was the plan at least. If only he could just wake up. That's all he had to do.

He was nice and warm where he lay, and he could feel a bit of pain as something kept randomly hitting him. As soon as it had begun though, it stopped. He could hear someone sobbing and feel soft drops of water come from above. It soon stopped but he could still hear someone sobbing. Could it be…? Now he put up a really good fight against the darkness. It would not and could not have him. Not yet. Someone else needed him more. As he began to win his fight, he heard someone speak. Soft and kind, yet with sadness and heartbreak behind them. Then the warmth enveloped the rest of his body. He now had no idea if he had opened his eyes or not, as all he could see was darkness. Blinking, there was no difference. His body ached and his head buzzed, but he knew that someone had been crying on him. There was a wet patch on his tunic where tears had soaked through and were now in his armour. Arthur allowed himself a small smile. It seemed that someone was missing him. In fact, from what he heard, that someone was still close by. It was then that he realised that he'd been covered with a blanket or cloak of some sort. Someone well and truly believed him dead. Then again, no doubt the whole of Camelot also thought him dead. Well, he'd soon put them out of their misery.

Flexing his fingers to put some feeling back into his arms, Arthur swore that he could hear someone talking. A young woman's voice it was, and there were no prizes for guessing whose it was. Alethea. Letting his fingers flex a little bit more, he carefully and slowly moved his arms up towards his face, trying not to cause himself too much pain as he did so. It seemed he'd taken quite a few knocks in the battle and on landing here. Slowly but carefully, he removed the fabric from his face before squinting in the harsh light of day. Giving himself a moment, he carefully sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, but not the one that surrounded Camelot, and sat on a log with her back to him was Alethea. There was no mistaking her. Smiling a little more, Arthur wondered if it would be too cruel to scare her. It was obvious that she had heard nothing anyway. Pulling himself to his feet, he waited for a moment to gain his balance and stop swaying before silently and carefully creeping up behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he shook them.

"Boo!" Alethea practically jumped out of her skin.

"What the…." she exclaimed, before turning around and seeing who it was. She was on her feet in seconds, clinging onto Arthur for dear life. She pressed her lips to his, pouring her love into it and a few moments later broke off. If Arthur had had any doubts that she was Nimueh then they were now gone. He was absolutely certain that even Nimueh would not do that, no matter what.

"Hello…"

"Arthur, you're alive!" she said, with so much joy and happiness and a wide grin on her face.

"So I am." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you were…that you were…" she said sadly, not able to finish her sentence.

"Dead? Me? Never." he smiled. "It's going to take more than Nimueh to get rid of me Alethea."

"And thank God for that." She smiled. "I've missed you. You've been the only thing that's kept me alive these past few days."

"Has it really only been days? It's felt like months." Arthur said. "And I've missed you too. I thought you were dead as well." He paused before adding "And you are never to leave me like that again."

"I'm sorry Arthur. It was the only way for me to go. I couldn't… I couldn't bare to break your heart face to face." She said, looking away.

"Well, now you have time to make up for it."

"I suppose I do." she laughed. "I'm so sorry." she added after a moment.

"What for now?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

"Nimueh. She tricked me."

"She's tricked us both. You have no idea what she's done in your name."

"I know she has tried to cause Camelot's downfall." Alethea said, avoiding his gaze and letting go of him.

"And she has succeeded in that." He trailed off. "But not in your guise. Nimueh attacked Camelot in her own form."

"But it has fallen, and it is my fault."

"No Alethea, it isn't." he assured her.

"It is. If I had never wanted to get home so badly…"

"You were not to know what was going to happen. You can't be sorry for wanting to return to your family. If I was in your position, I'd be wanting to get home too." Arthur told her, making her sit down before sitting beside her. "You weren't to know that you were walking straight into a trap."

"Straight into Nimueh's arms. Out of the frying pan and into the fire." she mused.

"What has she done to you Alethea?" Arthur asked, noticing the blood on her arms a few minutes later.

"Nimueh tied me to that tree over there and I've frozen in the cold, gotten soaked with the rain and been powerless to move. I had my heart broken and my will tested there. I've been waiting for a rescue but seeing you gave me the strength I needed to free myself. These are what I got for loving you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Arthur just wrapped his arm arms around her, holding her tight.

"Well then, Nimueh will never touch you again. I will not let any harm come to you Alethea. You're too precious to me." he said softly, meaning every single word. "No one will hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that. You're safe now."

"But who will protect you?" she asked. "Arthur, I cannot live without you. I've just discovered that. I cannot let you die for me."

"It is a price I would be willing to pay."

"One that I would not forgive you for paying. Arthur Pendragon, son and heir of Uther, King of Camelot, you will not die for me. I forbid it."

"Then I will try not to die, for your sake." he smiled. "You were talking to me, weren't you?"

"I'm afraid I was." she told him. "I thought you'd gone. I'd tried everything I could to save you, but you were stubbornly clinging onto death. I needed to talk to keep my sanity."

"Well, thank you. It worked." Arthur said, stroking her hair. "Although, since when am I 'your prince'?"

"Since you died on me."

"Then, if I'm your prince, then what are you?"

"Just simple me." Alethea shrugged. "Not your princess, that's for sure."

"Why not?" Alethea shot him a glare at him.

"It's not meant to be. The legends don't include me."

"Stuff the legends."

"I suppose Merlin hates me." she said a few minutes later after an awkward silence.

"Why?"

"Since I left him after he tried to persuade me to stay."

"He does not hate you Alethea. In fact, he was the first to notice Nimueh. He was worried about you and thinks you dead, which you're obviously not. But if only you had waited a few moments then I would have arrived. I got there too late."

"Perhaps it was meant to be. I was brought to Camelot for a reason it would seem, and that reason is you."

"Me?" Arthur asked, a little perplexed.

"To show me what real love is and to save the kingdom from ruin." Alethea smiled. "I think it's about time we were honest with each other, don't you?"

"I think so."

"Then, Arthur Pendragon, I suppose I'd best tell you that you are a handsome young man who will make a great king one day, and I love you."

"Then, Alethea, you are a fine young woman who is the most brilliantly fantastic person I have ever met and I love you too." Words that had never been said to each other came flooding out of their mouths but they were just altogether too happy to be together. Fate had thrown them a line, but for how long could they stay together?

"How are we going to get back to Camelot?" Now that was a good question.

"I do not know."

"We both got here by magic, so how can we get back?"

"If only…" said Arthur.

"What?"

"Something Nimueh said. You might know… In fact, you do know, what with being from the future and all, is Merlin a magician?" Alethea paused for a minute, before deciding what to tell him.

"He isn't. Nimueh likes lying, you of all people should know that. Besides, even if he was, he probably thinks us both dead and we'd never get a message to him."

"True. So we're stuck here then."

"For the time being, it would seem so." Alethea said softly, snuggling close to Arthur, still unable to believe that he was alive and that any minute she'd open her eyes to find his corpse lying in the corner of the clearing.

"Then that's no bad thing."

"How so?" Alethea asked the Prince.

"I've got you with me." Smiling, Alethea just laughed with Arthur. They may be trapped for the time being, but at least they were both alive, and both together at last.


	15. Dungeons and Despair

**Hey, thanks to all of you who continually read and review *gives virtual cookies***

**Hope you all like this next chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As night fell over the kingdom of Camelot, Nimueh stood at the balcony, looking at her new lands whilst the survivors and prisoners of the battle were locked up in the dungeons. Having no idea what time it was, women mourned the loss of their husbands, brothers, fathers and sons with babes sleeping in their arms. The younger children slept whilst the older children comforted their mothers. Everyone had lost someone close to them that day but only now did they realise that they would not get to say their final goodbyes to their beloved. The women dealt with this news in very different ways. Some cried whilst others remained silent, and some just carried on as if nothing had happened. For Morgana though, she had finished with tears. Huddled up in a corner, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes sore, she sat silently. She had also lost people that day. She had lost her guardian, her protector was dead and her friends were under Nimueh's control. Camelot had fallen and there was no one left to save it. The women had no fight left in them and even if they did, there was no way to escape, plus Nimueh would probably sooner kill them all then let just one of them slip through her fingers. The situation was completely, totally and utterly hopeless.

"Morgana?" a voice said softly. Looking at the person stood in front of her, Morgana smiled ever so slightly. At least she still had one friend left.

"Gaius."

"Everything will be alright, just you wait and see."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I just do." he said, sitting down beside her.

"Arthur's dead, the King could be like that for all we know and Merlin and Gwen are both under Nimueh's influence. All the men of Camelot are dead, so how can the kingdom survive?"

"It's not hopeless Morgana. Nothing is ever completely hopeless."

"But…"

"Twenty years ago was the Great Purge, and Camelot was in one of its darkest stages yet, but it became the kingdom that it is today. I thought then that nothing good could ever come out of so many deaths, but it did. I didn't necessarily agree with the King's methods, but it did the job. Neither of us could have envisaged Nimueh wanting her revenge."

"Could you have stopped her?"

"No. When Uther removed all sorcery, he removed a chance of fighting back. At this moment in time she pretty much can't be defeated."

"Then we have no hope."

"I never said that. There is one hope."

"Go on?" Gaius smiled at Morgana.

"Arthur."

"He's dead." she bluntly stated.

"I don't believe so." Gaius told her. "Did you see a body?"

"No."

"Then we only have Nimueh's word that he's dead, and she has lied before now. She took on the guise of Alethea just so that she could get close and take her revenge."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Alethea wanted to get home but it turned out she was unknowingly walking straight into Nimueh's arms. Nimueh took Alethea's appearance with the intent of killing Arthur, but for her to keep her true form hidden, she had to keep the girl alive. Therefore, if Nimueh granted the Prince his wish to be with Alethea then he should still be alive."

"And we have a hope of rescue?"

"If Arthur and Alethea can work out a way back to Camelot and survive long enough to defeat Nimueh, then yes."

"Then the king?"

"I doubt Nimueh will have killed him. If I know her even just a little bit then she will keep him alive for as long as possible so that he can suffer, believing that his son is dead and having to watch everything he's built be destroyed. Nimueh is a good one for suffering."

"So if the Prince still lives and Uther live as well, what will happen to Merlin and Gwen?"

"All spells wear off in the end. Even the strongest spell can be broken, believe you or me."

"So it's not all hopeless?"

"No." Gaius smiled at her before looking around the dungeons. The cells were filled with the women and children from the town and some of the children were running around, their older siblings trying to calm them down. One of the younger ones in the cell that Gaius and Morgana were in was begging his mother to tell him a story, but his mother was too tired. He was a young boy of about 5 years with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, dressed in a faded red tunic. Gaius took one look at him and was reminded of the young Prince when he was a child, forever running around and getting himself into all sorts of mischief.

"What's your name then?" The young boy just looked back at him with wide eyes, looking rather scared. "I won't harm you."

"Peter sir."

"Well then Peter, how about a story?" The boy nodded and sat down in front of Gaius. The children in the same cell gathered around, whilst the others pressed towards the bars so that they could hear Gaius. Morgana looked at them all and sighed. They were innocent children who had no idea that they would never see their fathers again nor had they done anything to deserve this treatment. She just hoped that when they got out that they would be alright.

"Everybody comfortable?" The children nodded excitedly, eagerly awaiting the story that the old physician was going to tell. "Then I'll begin. A very long time ago, when I was only a child, one of the nearby villages of Camelot was under attack. It was a warm day with the sun shining when the first attack came. Men were in the fields tending crops whilst women sewed and children played when a shadow loomed over the village. A monster appeared in the sky, part lion, part serpent with the head and wings of a dragon. It's scales were the colour of the purest blue and had it not breathed the flames of Hell itself, it would have been one of the most beautiful things you would ever see. It was a Spinkernuckle but at the time nobody worried about it's name. All chaos broke out at the appearance of this beast and everybody feared for their lives. It has never been known for a friendly beast to exist and this one was true to this thought. The beast fed on the flesh of men, but at first it only stole sheep and cattle. Every night the beast would come and steal another person's livestock, and each morning the owner would wake to find another member of the herd to be missing, until eventually all the sheep and cattle were gone." Gaius paused, letting the children take it all in.

"Then people began to go missing. Traces of them were found later on, a shoe here, a belt there, but no bodies. The Spinkernuckle lived in a cave in the forest where no one ever dared to venture, but the village people decided that something had to be done. They could not let the creature take members of their village for food. It was agreed that two men should go to Camelot and ask for some assistance. Those two men never reached their destination. A few of the braver members of the village decided that they could take on this beast, but they became its next meal. Time wore on and still the Spinkernuckle lived and the villagers lived in fear, until there were very few men left. Despairingly, the villagers began to realise that they had no chance of survival left. Wallowing in self pity, one by one more people disappeared. However, a young girl, around your age, could stand it no more. At the dead of night she left the village and headed towards the castle. She was scared, but she was determined that no one else would be eaten. It was a long journey and she soon grew tired, her feet sore, but she eventually arrived at Camelot." Everyone was listening to him now, even the women and the older children. Morgana sat listening to him too, wanting to know what was going to happen next.

"The girl marched straight up to the castle gates and asked to see the King. At first the guards laughed and mocked her, but the King heard of this and let her inside himself. Asking the girl what it was that she wanted, he couldn't believe what she said. Rebuking his guards, the King promised the girl that the beast would not eat another human being. Sending his best men to the village, the girl was made to remain at the castle. Meanwhile, her mother had woken that morning to find her child's bed empty. Fearing that the beast had got her, the woman began to weep. When the soldiers arrived, they were greeted by the sight of weeping women and children, crops failed and empty fields. Asking where the beast hid, the women gave them directions, wishing them luck. Of the ten men that first arrived, only one was to return."

"Ten men rode towards the cave that day, each believing that they could defeat this creature that was half lion, half reptile but as they reached the entrance, they saw something that they would never forget. The cave was filled with skeletons whilst the dragon stared at the intruders. Within moments, half of the group were ashes. Swords drawn and shouting their battle cries, the men attacked but were simply swatted away like flies. Two more men fell, never to get up again. Three men were left to fight this monster but as they began their attack, one man fell. They two remaining knights looked at each other, and knew what they had to do. One of them had to distract the creature long enough for the other to stab it through the heart. The oldest of the two, Sir Stephen, decided that he would distract the beast leaving Sir Tristan to kill it."

"Sir Stephen knew that he had little chance of survival, but he knew that he would face his death straight between the eyes. He would die an honourable death, going down fighting. Pulling on the beast's tail, he felt the hot fiery breath and smelt the stench of rotting flesh before he was torn from the world. Sir Tristan meanwhile tried to stab the creature, but he was too far away. Having seen his comrades die, he remembered the little girl who no longer had a father and knew that he could not allow her to die. Staring at the beast, he ran beneath it, his sword ready and lunged for the heart." All was silent and now every single person was listening.

"Did he kill it?" asked Peter.

"Did he?" asked the other children.

"Please, tell us what happened next." Morgana pleaded. Gaius smiled.

"Nothing happened for a few moments. Sir Tristan swore that he could feel the fiery breath on the back of his neck, but the beast just groaned and fell. He never moved again. Tristan felt a sense of achievement, until he remembered the number of men that had failed where he had succeeded. Removing his sword from the Spinkernuckle's body, Sir Tristan hacked off its head and brought it down the hill. Presenting it to the villagers, they celebrated but they could never be truly happy. Nothing could bring their men back. One woman approached Sir Tristan, hoping that he could answer her question. Wishing to know if the man had seen a small skeleton, the man replied that the girl was safe at Camelot. No beasts attacked that village again for they knew that it was under the protection of Camelot and it's men."

"What happened to the little girl?"

"She returned home to her mother and everyone lived out their lives quite happily."

Sensing that this was the end of the tale, the children went over to their mothers, many feeling sleepy. It was rather late from what Gaius could tell, and it came as no surprise to him when most people were asleep. Wide awake, the elderly physician looked at everyone surrounding him. These would be Camelot's future, if indeed it did have a future, and hopefully they would not make the same mistake that their grandfathers had. Hopefully these children would grow up to know the differences between good and bad, and know that it was better to use good against evil. Looking at the cold stone walls, Gaius just hoped that he had been right in what he had told Morgana. He hoped that somewhere out there, staring at the night sky would be Arthur with Alethea and together they would save Camelot. Praying that they were safe, he closed his eyes.


	16. A Proposal

Alethea opened her eyes to find the full moon casting a peaceful glow over the forest, the stars twinkling behind it like diamonds on a roll of black velvet. She had no idea what time it was nor how long it was until dawn, but the fire was now just embers. She smiled slightly as she carefully sat up to ease her joints, trying not to disturb the sleeping Prince. She had half expected to wake up to find that he was gone or dead and that his waking had all been a dream but no, he was there with her very much alive. Letting him sleep, she simply sat by his side, watching over him. As soon as dawn broke then they would begin to find a way back to Camelot and work on a plan as they went along. Thing was, Alethea had the feeling that they wouldn't get to Camelot without the help of a sorcerer and the likelihoods of finding one here in this deserted place were highly improbable but not impossible. After all, just because she hadn't seen anyone didn't mean that no one was there.

She wondered what exactly Camelot was suffering with Nimueh as their victor. Did anyone survive? How many had died? Who had suffered under Alethea's name when it had really been Nimueh? Alethea didn't know and probably wouldn't until she actually reached Camelot. Then again, now she really began to doubt if she wanted to return if it had been decimated like the last time. Seeing such a mighty kingdom torn to shreds for one woman's revenge was bad enough, but to see it happen again after the people had only just recovered would break her heart. Camelot now could no longer exist for all she knew but there wasn't anything she could do about it. In fact, even if the castle did still stand, she doubted that the two of them could defeat Nimueh. After all, she had defeated them both before now and probably could still defeat them now. How could the two of them, both injured and hungry, regain Camelot and put it back to rights without help?

Absent mindedly tearing at the grass, Alethea turned around at the sound of a twig snapping to see a blinding flash of light and a silhouette of a familiar figure. Alethea didn't need another glance to tell her who it was. She knew already. Nimueh. Come to do some taunting or to see that they were dead, Alethea thought, staying where she was. She just hoped that the Prince would stay asleep so that her half plan would work.

"I know you're awake Alethea." the sorceress said softly. Alethea struggled to her feet, cursing her aching bones and hoping that she wouldn't stumble as she stepped towards her enemy.

"Nimueh."

"I see you escaped the ropes then."

"Obviously." Alethea smiled a little, not letting her fear take over. She knew that she could die at any moment, but at that moment in time all she cared about was saving her Prince and his kingdom. "Amazing what love can do to a girl no matter how weak she is."

"So the Prince is dead then?" Nimueh asked. Alethea just prayed that Arthur would stay asleep and not jeopardise what she was about to put into action.

"There was nothing I could do to save him. I was too late." she cast her eyes to face the ground, faking a few tears to make it look real. Thank god for Drama lessons in year 9 Alethea thought.

"Too late? Ah, my dear girl, it was for the best."

"No it wasn't Nimueh. It was for your revenge. One dragon dead, but you won't stop there will you? You won't stop until Uther has suffered for everything he did to you and your kind twenty years ago." she spat.

"How do you know this?"

"Amazing what you can hear when you listen." Alethea shrugged. "So you've taken over Camelot, but the people won't love you. Nobody will work for you after this. You've killed their Prince."

"Oh they'll work. They'll have no choice but to work for me if they know what's good for them. Now, I don't actually think you're telling me the truth. He's not dead." Nimueh said, nodding to Arthur who was turning in his sleep. Bugger!

"It's a miracle?" Alethea quietly suggested.

"You still want to go home, do you not?"

"What deal are you offering me?" she asked, now deadly serious.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes." Short answer. The long one was yes but not just yet. She wanted to spend a little bit more time with Arthur.

"Then I'll do you this deal. Leave Camelot to me and forget about it and you can go home."

"That's not all, is it?"

"I knew you were clever Alethea, just not clever enough. Alright then, in order for me to send you home, you must do something for me."

"What is it?" Alethea asked, her mind remembering what had happened last time.

"Kill the young Pendragon." She glared at the sorceress, hoping that she would have a twinkle of amusement in her eyes to show that she was lying. No such luck.

"You want me to kill him?" she repeated in shock. "No. I will not do it."

"You don't need to shove a dagger through his heart or anything like that. You simply have to make him drink this." Nimueh held out a small flask to Alethea. She didn't take it.

"No. I will not do it. I will not kill him."

"Then you stay here for an eternity. Your choice. Your life or his."

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than kill him."

"It can soon be arranged." Nimueh said, looking at her fingernails.

"You've already put me through hell Nimueh. A few more things won't exactly make any difference."

"Are you sure about that?" Alethea felt shooting pains in her stomach and doubled over, collapsing to the ground. It was like a thousand knives being shoved into her flesh and piercing it. They were hot and it sent searing pains straight through Alethea's mid section. Biting down on her lip, she knew that it was all in the mind but it didn't stop the pain.

"Yes." she gasped, clenching her fists and desperately trying to stop herself from crying out.

"I'll stop it, but only if you agree to my proposal." Nimueh said ever so casually.

"Never."

"Fine then." Another flick of the wrist and Alethea felt like she was going to die. Perhaps if she agreed to it and then didn't… "And don't even think about tricking me. It'll never work."

"I'll… I'll do it." she gasped and suddenly the pain stopped.

"I knew you'd see sense. I'll leave this open. Bring his body to me once you've done the deed and then I'll let you go home." the sorceress smirked, handing the girl the flask.

"How much will it take?" she asked, hesitating before taking the lethal mixture from the sorceress.

"To kill him? Only a few drops." Nimueh turned to leave. "Oh, and I'll give you two days to do it…Joke, only two hours." When Alethea looked back up, the sorceress had gone but the portal was still open. Alethea went to step straight through it but found that she was refused entry. It seemed that she had no choice but to kill him.

Looking at the flask, she opened the top and sniffed it, only to find that it smelt of nothing. Screwing the lid back on, she looked at the Prince sleeping peacefully and her heart panged. Could she really do it? Could she really kill him to save her own life? Could she murder the person she loved just so that she could get home? The answer to these was no. She loved him too much and besides, it was not her life to take. If either of them was to die then it would be her. They probably thought her dead in her own time anyway and she wouldn't be missed much here in the Dark Ages. Yes, Arthur may miss her but he'd forget her in time. His heart would heal. What was she to do? Go home at the cost of Arthur's life? Or stay here and spend her last days with the Prince and with a chance of being rescued? Though the chances of a rescue happening in two hours were very slim.

Time ticked by and Alethea continued to argue with her conscience, the flask now lying on the ground in front of her. She couldn't stop herself from staring at it. It held the power of death within its container whilst she had the power of life. She'd already lost Arthur once. She couldn't lose him again. As the sky paled to a sky blue pink, Alethea decided exactly what she was going to do. Getting to her feet, she gathered her things together trying not to disturb Arthur. Putting on her coat, she didn't notice herself kicking the flask with its lethal contents towards him. A mistake she'd later regret. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from there as she possibly could. At least then she could try and escape Nimueh and her wrath.

"Alethea? Where are you going?" she turned around to find a still tired Arthur sitting up, looking rather confused.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I really am." she apologised.

"You're not leaving me. Not again. Not after I've only just found you again. "

"I'm afraid I have to." she said, her heart breaking. "To protect you."

"No. I forbid you." He pleaded. "Please, do not leave me."

"I'm sorry Arthur, really I am." Turning to leave, she stepped towards the edge of the clearing before taking one last look back. It was then that she saw the Prince take a swig from the flask.

"No, Arthur, don't!" she shouted but it was too late. The flask fell from his grasp as he collapsed into the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nimueh watched from her balcony for the remaining time left. Two hours she had given Alethea to kill Arthur and some part of her actually wondered if the girl would do it. Was Alethea's want to go home stronger than her love for Arthur? Only time would tell. Watching as the sky paled, she counted down. Alethea only had one hour left. Nimueh stayed where she was, a smile playing on her lips. She would keep her side of the bargain so long as Alethea kept hers. The sooner that the know-it-all student went back home, the sooner Nimueh could have Camelot to herself. Mind you, there wasn't a lot that one girl alone could do. If she decided to attack then it would be suicide as Nimueh would have no choice but to... Ah, now that was an idea.

There was only half an hour left when Nimueh saw the cart travelling through the streets, a weary girl leading the horses whilst a dead Prince lay inside. So she'd done it then. She had wanted to go home more than anything. Deciding that this needed a witness, Nimueh went to Uther's quarters and unlocked the door to find the former king sat on the end of his bed, staring at the table in front of him. He didn't even look up when Nimueh came into the room, which made the sorceress smile even wider.

"I think you should see this, Uther Pendragon." she said softly, going over to the balcony. The King reluctantly followed, wondering just what exactly Nimueh wanted him to see.

"That can't be..."

"You were right not to trust that girl. Your son is dead I'm afraid, but I didn't kill him. The girl did." Uther said nothing, just looked at the boy lying in the back of the cart and his first nstinct was to run to him. The girl would pay for this. She definitely would pay for killing his only son and heir. Nimueh just let him go, watching from her viewpoint and waited for the show to begin. Uther emerged from the steps, screaming at Alethea who did not put up a fight. She simply let the King run towards her, tear stained eyes accepting her fate and braced herself for the fatal blow that was inevitable. Uther saw his son lying there and tenderly stroked his forehead before turning back to Alethea.

"You will pay for this."

"I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do." she said, closing her eyes and waiting for the fatal blow...


	17. Things aren't always as they seem

The blow never came. Alethea opened her eyes to see Uther with his son, tears falling down the former King's face. It tore up the pieces of her already broken heart to see him like this. For a parent to lose their only child… Alethea could only but guess what Uther was feeling at that moment in time. She felt heartbroken, but Uther must be having his heart torn up and it was all her fault. She hadn't made Arthur drink the poison, but she had been too late to stop him. She was the one who had taken it from Nimueh after all when she could simply have chosen not to.

"How could you? How could you kill my son?" Alethea tried to answer but choked on her own voice. "He loved you and yet this is how you repay him? He would have done anything for you."

"I…It was not my choice sire." she told him, looking at her feet.

"You killed him. You could have chosen not to."

"You don't understand…" she began to explain as she moved closer to the cart, a hand reaching out to Arthur's body.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son, murderess!" he shouted. Alethea moved her hand to grab a flask in the cart. She was half tempted to drink it herself now that she had nothing left to live for.

"Nimueh gave me this. I had to make Arthur drink it if I wanted to go home, as far away from Camelot as you can get me. I didn't make him. He picked it up and drank it of his own accord, my warning too late. I may as well drink it now that you have your son's body. At least you can give him a proper burial." she said, staring at Arthur's blonde hair and his face which was smiling. He looked peaceful, just like he had when he'd come back to her. She had thought him dead then, but now she knew it was truth. Now she knew that she had lost him forever.

"I don't want to bury him! I want my son back!" Uther shouted at her, making the former student take a step back.

"I'm so sorry sire. If there had been anything I could have done…" she said, making her way towards the King and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was immediately shrugged off as he turned to face her.

"You could have saved him but instead you let him die! You murdered my son!"

"I…" she couldn't say anything more as she fell to the floor, her cheek bright red from where Uther's hand had got her. Raising her hand to it, she smiled slightly as her fingers were covered in her own blood. She stayed where she was, knowing that she had probably deserved that. However, they were both interrupted by the sound of applause and looked up to the balcony to find Nimueh clapping.

"Oh very good. Very good indeed." she praised. "Although I don't think you'll be burying your son Uther."

"And why is that Nimueh?" the former King spat.

"Because you are going to join your subjects whilst Alethea…" she paused for a moment. "Alethea will pay for her crime. Merlin, Gwen, take Uther to the dungeons and dispose of the girl."

Alethea was confused for a moment before noticing that her two friends were under the sorceress' control. However, she knew that she and Uther had the advantage and although she really didn't want to have to hurt either of them, Alethea knew that they had to. As the two servants approached, Alethea looked at Merlin and remembered their last meeting. She'd have to apologise for arguing with him and making him send her home, and sooner rather than later. As the young warlock came towards her, she cut short the distance and went over to him. Seeing his eyes blank and without emotion, she felt shocked but not surprised. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes, hoping that somehow he would hear her.

"Merlin, it's me, Alethea." she said softly. "Listen Merlin, I'm sorry for arguing, very sorry and especially sorry for whatever Nimueh has done to you in my name." He didn't react, but Alethea just stepped closer to him, noticing the dagger in his hand. Any other person would have been scared but Alethea was filled with courage. She didn't tremble and she didn't care anymore. She deserved to die after killing Arthur. Death would be welcome to take her. A single tear fell from her eyes as she embraced Merlin for one last time, giving him the perfect chance to stab her in the back.

"I'm sorry." she said softly in his ear before gently kissing his lips as he got ready to plunge the dagger into her heart. Closing her eyes, Alethea waited for the steel blade to pierce her flesh, knowing that there would be no escape now…

For the second time that day, the blow never came. Alethea opened her eyes as she heard the clatter of metal on stone to find Merlin wrapping his arms around her. The spell had been broken on Merlin, but Gwen was still coming for Uther. Alethea had the sneaking suspicion that Uther would win that fight.

"Alethea… I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven Merlin." she said, letting go of him. "But please forgive me."

"Why?" She simply pointed at the cart and Merlin ran to it, leaving Alethea free to pick up the dagger and shove it in her belt.

"No!" he cried, tearing Alethea's heart. Looking to the balcony, she saw no sign of Nimueh and she knew what that meant.

"Come on, we have to go!" she told them, seeing Gwen sprawled on the ground.

"Where?"

"Away from here." Turning the cart around, Alethea waited for the two men to get on board before heading out of Camelot.

The journey was pretty much unhindered and they remained silent as they travelled. It seemed that Nimueh had not come after them but Alethea knew that they wouldn't be allowed to escape this easily. As they reached the forest, Alethea also knew that she was going to pay for what she had done. Bringing the cart to a stop at a very familiar clearing, she let the horses graze before staying where she was, ready for the berating that she would almost certainly receive.

"How could you do this to him? How could you kill him?" Uther said, and Alethea avoided looking at Merlin. Her eyes were filled with guilt whilst Merlin's were filled with shock.

"I…"

"After everything he's done for you. How is Camelot supposed to become a place of legend with Arthur dead?" Merlin asked, accusingly.

"The story does not end this way."

"Looks like it does. Now we don't stand a chance."

"A kingdom doesn't fall because one man dies." she pointed out.

"It does when all the men die!" Alethea looked at them both then.

"Oh…" she hadn't known that. Now Camelot was definitely in deep trouble.

"You've been nothing but trouble since you first came to Camelot. Perhaps I should have killed you when you first arrived. Then my son would still be alive!"

"He is still alive." said a new voice. The three of them turned around to see Arthur standing tall and proud walking over to them. He wasn't dead after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur hadn't actually drank the poison. In truth, he'd heard Nimueh and Alethea talking whilst pretending to be asleep. He'd actually been eavesdropping so when Alethea went to leave, Arthur pretended to drink from the flask without a single drop passing his lips. All this time he'd been asleep, lying in the back of the cart but had woken to hear raised voices, mainly directed at Alethea. In the heat of the argument, no one had noticed him get up and stand and he'd just been waiting for the right moment to step in. he couldn't help but smile when he saw the looks on their faces. Alethea looked like she was about to laugh or cry, Merlin was amazed and his father was just astonished. They'd shut up though which was a good thing. Alethea was half smiling then but she refused to meet his eyes, obviously feeling guilty for what she could have done to him.

"And don't you dare lay a finger on her. She didn't make me drink the poison." He explained as he joined them, standing directly next to the girl. "I heard every single word between you and Nimueh, Alethea. She made you take the flask from her."

"I would never have made you drink it. I would rather have died a thousand times." she said, looking at her feet once more.

"Then look at me." He said softly, turning towards her, a hand bringing her face up. Blue eyes looked into green but Alethea couldn't hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry Arthur, ever so sorry. I tried to stop you but…"

"I never even let one drop pass my lips…" He smiled, turning to see Uther and Merlin give him an angry stare.

"But…"

"I've been asleep all this time."

"But I carried you! And you're no light weight either." she said.

"What?!" Uther and Merlin chorused at the same time as Alethea spoke. Alethea playfully hit the Prince.

"Ow!"

"We thought… We thought you were dead! You had us panicking. Arthur Pendragon, don't you dare do anything like that again!" said Uther. Arthur just smirked.

"So, what's the plan?" Alethea asked them after a few moments silence.

"Don't you have one?"

"Not at this moment in time." she said. "Where's Camelot's nearest ally?"

"A good weeks journey away." said Uther.

"Riding?"

"Even longer on foot." Merlin put in.

"And quicker by car…" Alethea murmured. "Right, so that's out of the question. What can four of us do to defeat Nimueh?"

"Three."

"What?" Alethea asked, wondering if he was miscounting.

"You are not fighting." Uther said to Alethea, making her feel very annoyed.

"And why is that, sire?"

"You could turn traitor. You have done before."

"And once a traitor always a traitor?" she laughed. "It doesn't work that way!" she said, feeling a little unsteady on his feet. It seemed she was doing far too much today. "And besides, I can fight as well as anyone."

"I doubt that."

"Sire, with all due respect, women can be just as good as men. In some cases even better. We're only a few people here and we're going to need as many hands as we can get. Four of us, rather than three, will try and regain Camelot and rescue the prisoners."

"I'm with her." said Merlin.

"So am I." Arthur agreed. Uther just looked at them and decided that it was pointless arguing with them.

"Oh very well then. Four of us it is." he said, admitting defeat.

"Good." Alethea smiled before holding onto Arthur for balance. "But we don't fight magic with magic and…" Her vision was beginning to go now. This was not good at all. "And one of us can distract Nimueh whilst the rest of us free… free the…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Before she knew it, she was falling and was already unconscious when she hit the floor.


	18. Not Alone

**I know, I know, long time since last update (has it really been a fortnight?) but what with illnesses, writers block, fieldtrips and exams I simply haven't had the chance to update. I'm afraid that it's going to be like this until exams are over and all *curses exams*. Anyways, thanks for the continued reviews and I hope you enjoy….**

**___________________________________________________________________**

Arthur caught her before she even touched the ground. Alethea felt light in his arms and her skin was ever so pale, the only colour in them being the purples and reds of bruises and cuts. It was only now that the Prince realised that he had no idea as to what she had been through since she'd left him. He didn't know just what she had suffered under Nimueh but he knew that Alethea would survive. She was a fighter and had gotten over worse. She'd live. Nothing as simple as this could fell her although a number of simple things… Let's not think that way, Arthur thought, think positive. She'll pull through. She always does. She had done before now but he couldn't help but be reminded of that terrible day where he had thought that she was actually dead and had come to the forest to bury her. She felt a lot lighter now then she had done then. Perhaps it was just Arthur's memory that was playing up, but he was certain of it.

Worried nonetheless, Arthur wondered if this could be Nimueh's handiwork. Was it the price for Alethea's betrayal? For not doing as promised and letting him live? Or was it simply that she was too weak and had done too much in such a short space of time? Would she recover soon? Would she be well enough to join in with the retaking of Camelot even if she did? Gently placing her body on the ground, the Prince turned to Merlin and his father, wondering if there was anything they could do to help her and if so, what. Suddenly Merlin was by Alethea's side, checking her over and wondering what exactly Gaius would do and/or suggest if he was there. Keeping her warm would be just one thing but there were some herbs that he needed to help her recover more quickly. Telling Arthur this, the Prince just smiled. He knew just exactly where he could get these things although he knew it would be dangerous. He didn't care about this. He'd have ridden through the very pits of Hell for Alethea if it meant she would be fine again. Meanwhile Uther simply watched on, wondering if Nimueh had been lying to them about Merlin. After all, surely if he was a magician he would use his powers to heal the girl?

"So, anything else we need other than these herbs?" the Prince asked, going to free one of the horses that had pulled the cart.

"Food, water and possibly some blankets. It looks like it's going to snow." the former King told him.

"That all?" Snow. That would certainly put a spanner in the works and increase the risk of Alethea not recovering. In fact, Arthur knew that if he didn't set off now then she would probably die.

"Yes." Merlin nodded.

"Right then. I won't be too long." The blonde Prince said as he kissed Alethea gently on the forehead before mounting his horse. Taking one last look at his father, his servant and his love-interest, he spurred his horse on, riding as quickly as he could towards the town of Camelot, smiling as his father told him to be careful. When was he not careful? Best not answer that, Arthur thought.

A bitter chill filled the air and Arthur shivered slightly, but he didn't know if it was because of the cold or because of something else. A few solitary flakes of snow began to fall as he rode through the forest, the branches stripped bare by the harsh winter. So much time had passed by that the Prince now had no idea as to what time of year it was. So much had happened in the space of less than a year that he couldn't keep track of the months. Was it the same for Alethea? And if so then how much time had passed by for her? If she returned then would she have been missing for a few months or just a few minutes? Arthur knew that he would never find out the answer for that question, regardless of whether Alethea stayed or not. Then again, now that the real Alethea had finally returned would she want to go home? After all, everything that he had said to her in the past week had actually been said to Nimueh who had been disguised as her. He'd have to find out when she recovered, and she would only recover if he succeeded in getting everything that Merlin needed. Spurring his horse on, Arthur smiled a little as he saw the familiar shadow of Camelot castle, the home of the Pendragon's.

What remained of the town seemed eerily quiet with no noise and very little movement. It was strange for Arthur. Camelot had always been busy no matter what time of day or night it was. Someone was usually pacing the streets crying out noisily. Then Arthur noticed that not even the birds were flying in the sky, but all too soon would he discover their whereabouts. Riding through the backstreets to where the apothecary's house was, Arthur couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but he knew that there could be no one around, except perhaps for Nimueh. As the streets became narrower, he was forced to dismount and, leading his horse down them, he soon found out where the birds had disappeared to.

Now Arthur was a trained warrior, taught in the ways of battle, but never had he seen something as horrible as this, nor would he again. The stench was unbearable, like that of which he had never experienced. Crows and ravens and other scavengers were gathering around something and pecking at it. Obviously it was their food source, but just what was it that could cause such a frenzy? Running up to the birds to scare them away, Arthur instantly regretted it. The unmistakable figures of human bodies were lay with pieces of flesh torn out of them. Now he knew just why all the creatures were gathered and what the stench was, but it turned his stomach. Even the strongest and bravest of soldiers would have gagged at the sight. Turning back, Arthur went to the apothecary's as quickly as he could, trying to put as much distance between the rotting corpses and himself as possible.

The shop entrance was shut, but Arthur soon had it open. Going inside and breathing in the slightly familiar stench of herbs, he couldn't help but allow himself a small smile. The snow was still falling outside but it was not yet a blizzard but he knew that he couldn't take too long. Looking around, he grabbed the herbs that Merlin had told him to pick up, plus a few others, some bandages and some old blankets. If the apothecary still lived after everything that had happened, Arthur would repay him for the items he'd taken. Stuffing these things into a bag he'd found lying around, he then searched for some food and some water. Finding a stale loaf of bread, he decided that it was better than nothing before he then found a few skins filled with water. His mission almost complete, the Prince went back outside but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Walking back through the streets with the horse, he couldn't avoid the bodies left in the streets. The earth was stained with the blood of so many men and the Prince then realised that he had been naïve. He had actually thought that more men had survived, but it was now obvious to him that they hadn't. No wonder Camelot had fallen to Nimueh. Closing his eyes, he walked a bit further until he was forced to open them. He realised then that if they were going to attack Camelot he would need a sword. His had been lost in the battle before he had been sent to Alethea by Nimueh. He headed towards the blacksmith's cottage in the hope that some weapons were still in the forge, he went inside to discover that the cottage had been stripped bare. All of the weapons had been used to kit out the men for the battle. Sighing with frustration, he went back outside and had an idea, although he really didn't want to have to use it. Reluctant to do so, but knowing that there was no other way, he went over to one of the bodies that were lying in the streets and found a sword nearby. Picking it up, the Prince swore when he found that the blade had been broken in half. Looking around, he saw another and then bit his lip. Should he or shouldn't he? But needs must. Walking over to it, Arthur grasped the hilt and pulled it from the dead man's flesh, hating himself for what he was doing. Turning back to his horse, he found his way blocked off.

"What do you want?" The Prince spat. He was tired and hungry and fed up and this was the last thing he needed.

"She lied to me, it would seem. You are not dead young Pendragon, unless my eyes deceive me."

"She wasn't to know that I lived." The Prince answered, hoping that she would believe him. Besides, it was true. Alethea hadn't known that he still lived when she'd come back to Camelot, nor had anyone else.

"And yet now she pays the price. Shame, she was a smart girl. I'm surprised she didn't notice that you lived."

"What are you here for Nimueh? To kill me?" He asked after a few moments silence. The sorceress just laughed at the idea, her cackling echoing around the deserted town.

"No…I came to strike a bargain. You care for your dear Alethea, do you not?" Arthur did not answer because he knew that it was obvious that he loved Alethea with all his heart. "Well I can help her. I shall give you Gaius and in return you shall take his place."

The Prince paused for a moment, considering Nimueh's offer. Gaius certainly knew more about healing than Merlin did and would be the best hope for Alethea's quick recovery. And Arthur knew that he would never forgive himself if he let Alethea die without help. He loved her so much so that he would willingly give himself for her. If only it was just for her alone... Arthur knew that by giving himself up and saving Alethea, Camelot would lose all hope of rescue. He had to choose if one life was worth so many others, and he didn't want to have to do that. He simply didn't know what to do. Save the love of his life and ruin Camelot's chances or save Camelot and lose Alethea? Love or a kingdom? Each option had a heavy cost but which would be the lesser evil?

"No." He eventually said, refusing the offer, instantly regretting his words.

"She will die without his help. Are you sure that you will turn down my offer?" She would die? Then Arthur would have Alethea's death on his conscience if he didn't do something. Alethea was worth more to him than anything else in the known world, but was the cost simply too much? And then Arthur realsied that he only had Nimueh's word that Alethea was dying and she had lied before now. He also knew that the sorceress was not to be trusted. If he gave himself up then Gaius may not actually be given his freedom and Alethea would die anyway. The one thing that clinched his decision was the amount of people being held captive by Nimueh. He couldn't hold Alethea above his people. He had a duty to them to protect them, and he couldn't do that by being a prisoner himself. No, he had to stay free in order to give them a chance, and so long as Alethea held on long enough for them to win the fight then she would surely live anyway.

"Absolutely certain."

"A stupid decision Arthur. Mind, you know where i am if you change your mind." She smiled. "Oh, and you can forget trying to take over the castle for yourselves. If I see you with anyone else in Camelot then my prisoners will no longer be suffering… And I don't mean they'll be going free." Before the Prince could say anything, Nimueh had gone. Running to the horse, Arthur looked in the bag to find that he still had everything there. He was surprised that Nimueh hadn't actually tried anything, unless she believed that she had already won. Well, let her think that, Arthur thought, she'll get comfy and then they'll pull the chair from beneath her.

Walking back through the town as quickly as he could, he still felt like he was being followed. Leading his horse down the narrow backstreets of Camelot, Arthur found that there was always something lurking just out of eyesight but every time he looked around there was nothing but shadows. Blaming it on a trick of the light and knowing that Alethea needed him, Arthur sped up his pace until he found himself reach a dead end. The snow was still falling but Arthur could tell that he couldn't climb over the blockage and the street was too narrow for him to be able to turn the horse around. He was forced to reverse but as he squeezed past the creature he found that he wasn't alone. Sword ready in hand, Arthur got ready to fight the group of men that were blocking his only escape route. The men did not hesitate to rise to Arthur's challenge and soon the familiar clanging of steel blades rang out through the air. It was difficult to attack and defend properly, even more so when Arthur was up against two of them at the same time, but he seemed to have the advantage. His attackers were slow and already wounded whilst Arthur was determined to get the supplies back to his father and Alethea. Soon one of his attackers lay at his feet unconscious whilst the other was disarmed and had Arthur's sword at his throat. The men seemed familiar to the Prince and couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was. It seemed that not all of the men of Camelot had been slaughtered. Some of them had survived.

"Sire?" one of them asked with a quizzical brow. The Prince just smiled.

"Are there many more of you?" Arthur asked the pair.

"There's about ten of us in total. But we thought you were dead?" One of the onlookers asked as the person lying at the Prince's feet was helped to stand.

"So did I. But how did you survive?"

"Nimueh didn't see us escape the battlefield. Many of us are wounded, but not so badly that we cannot fight. We're going to retake the castle." Arthur just smiled at that. It seemed he'd just found some more people to help them in the fight.

"Not today you're not. Where are the rest of you staying?"

"The forest. You?"

"same. Now, I tell you what, I'll meet you at the crossroads at sunrise tomorrow morning. Make sure you will all be there."

"Of course sire."

"Very well then. Now I'd best be going." Arthur said, mounting and spurring his horse on.

The snow was beginning to fall thick and fast as he reached the forest, blurring Arthur's vision but he soon found his father again. Dropping the supplies to Merlin and tethering his horse, he sat by the fire that they'd built to warm himself up, asking about the girl. Apparently she hadn't improved since he'd left but Merlin now set to doing his work. Praying that he had made the right decision by not accepting Nimueh's offer, Arthur wrapped Alethea up with the blankets he'd got hold of before throwing one around his own shoulders. Taking the bread he'd acquired, he tore it into equal pieces and shared it out between them, keeping some back for Alethea before filling them in as to what had happened. He just happened to keep out the bit about Nimueh but told them of the survivors who he'd found and that they were meeting at sunrise.

Time passed by but as the sun began to set and the air became colder, the three males made up their own beds before deciding who should take watch. Arthur took the first one, sitting by Alethea whilst his father and Merlin closed their eyes. Taking the student's hand in his, the Prince wondered if he had made the right decision. Would she die because of it though? That was the question. He hoped that she wouldn't. Not after everything that had happened. They deserved to be together for once. As his watch continued, he seriously began to doubt that he had made the right decision and was sorely tempted to go back and accept Nimueh's offer. He was ever so worried about Alethea. She hadn't stirred since she'd collapsed and the blue eyed Prince began to wonder if she would ever wake. Had Nimueh been right? Would she die without Gaius' help? Did he go back to Camelot and give himself up in order to get Gaius and save her, therefore making Camelot's downnfall permanent? Or did he wait until morning and then see how she was? Mind, it might already be too late by then. Bugger! Arthur couldn't make his mind up as to whether he should stay or go, but as he turned to leave, he felt someone hold on tightly to his hand. As the moon shone down and the stars twinkled brightly, Alethea opened her eyes. Arthur smiled back at her as she sat up, wondering what had happened. Filling her in on what she had missed, she just laughed, keeping the blankets close.

"What a pair we are Arthur." she whispered so as to not wake the King and the magician. "If one of us isn't in some kind of trouble then the other is."

"And don't you just love it?" he asked her with a smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder before he handed her some water and bread. Taking it, she ate and drank slowly, trying not to make herself sick. "Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked, semi jokingly.

"I don't believe you have." he smiled. He had been right not to take Nimueh's deal. It seemed that the sorceress had been wrong.

"Then, Arthur Pendragon, I love you." she smirked.

"Then I suppose I love you too." he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder before they gazed together at the night sky. Fate may have kept them separated and thrown many things at them, but it was worth all of the trials and tribulations for just these small moments together. As Uther took over the next watch, Arthur bedded down next to Alethea, who then snuggled up to him, and fell asleep with his arms around her, holding her close and never wanting to let her go.


	19. Putting a Plan into Practise

**Finally I can give you the next chapter. No more exams for another year :) So thanks for persevering and all reviews = love and virtual cookies**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Arthur woke just a little bit before sunrise, he found Alethea curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, Arthur found that he couldn't move without disturbing her and he really didn't want to have to wake her after recent events. She needed as much rest as she could possibly get if she was to be able to help them. The Prince smiled ever so slightly. They made a right pair and he knew that no matter how much they wanted to be together, it would never last. Alethea would want to go home some day and Arthur had a feeling that that day was coming up very soon. He didn't want her to leave as he knew that he would never see her again and that would break his heart. However, he knew that she couldn't stay as she would just miss her home too much and he didn't want to see the spark of happiness in her eyes dull just for his sake. He'd rather her be happy than sad and if that meant never seeing her again, then so be it.

Inching himself from her grasp and trying not to wake her, Arthur looked around to find Merlin sat by the dying embers of a fire whilst a blanket of snow covered everything else. The forest was beautiful when it snowed at this time of the year, and today was no exception. The warlock turned around at the sound of movement and smiled as he saw Arthur moving quietly away from Alethea, trying desperately not to wake her, but it seemed that it had all been in vain as the girl suddenly opened her eyes. Helping her to her feet, Arthur then went and sat beside Merlin and stoked the fire before looking at them both. The Prince knew that he would have to leave them soon and head off to the unknown, but he needed to tell them a few things first. Letting Alethea sit beside him, their eyes turned to the sleeping King and they decided it best not to disturb him just yet.

"I'd best go soon."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Merlin asked, making Arthur smile.

"No. I'll go it alone. All should be fine and I'll be back very soon but if I'm not back by noon then…" he trailed off.

"We'll come and find you." Alethea finished for him. She had a lot more colour in her cheeks now but Arthur would be happier if they were in the comfort of Camelot. That was currently quite impossible for the time being though.

"Thank you." Looking at the sky, they found the pale moon beginning to set and the bright sun peeking over the horizon. Arthur got to his feet and made sure he had his sword, trying to push back the memory of how he had got it.

"Stay safe Arthur." Alethea told him as she stood beside him and kissed him. Arthur looked at her and knew that he had something worth fighting for, other than his home.

"I'll try to. Merlin…" The warlock looked up and walked a little way to the road with Arthur, letting Alethea keep watch for a few moments.

"Sire?"

"You and I both know that this could be a trap. Should anything happen to me so that I never return, promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Look after Alethea. Comfort her and then, should she wish it, send her home."

"But sire…" Merlin protested, about to claim that he could not do such a thing.

"Please Merlin. You've been more than a friend to me. Just do me this one thing."

"Of course Arthur."

"Good. Now, I don't want to be late. See you later." Ruffling the warlock's hair, Arthur set off towards the crossroads, his mind racing with thoughts of what may happen to him should this meeting actually be a trap.

His feet crunched in the snow and his footprints made up a trail which would soon be filled in as more snow fell. Wondering whether he would now gain men to capture Camelot or lose his own freedom, he followed the path and tried to think of a way to defeat Nimueh. Ideally they would capture Camelot that day and end the prisoners suffering. Hopefully they'd manage to do this and rid Nimueh from the throne without losing many more men. As far as Arthur could tell from his trip to the town the day before, at least ten women would be widows but there may be a few more than that. The prince also knew that he had at least three more men to join his cause and they may just mean the success of taking the castle. Remembering what Nimueh had told him about going to Camelot with someone else, he thought of a way to trick her but before he could, he reached the crossroads.

The sun was half way over the horizon now and the sky was a mixture of reds, golds and oranges with snow flakes falling from the heavens. Looking around with his senses heightened, Arthur looked around, wondering just where the men were. There were no footsteps in the snow other than his own and he rested his hand on his sword, just in case this was a trap. He needn't have worried though as just a few moments later the men he'd found the day before arrived, followed by a few others. It seemed that there may just be some happy reunions later on if all went well. Noting that they were all sporting injuries, the Prince then wondered if this was a trap or not. He reckoned that it was more than likely the latter.

"Sire." the leader said, bowing slightly.

"Is this all of you?"

"There were more." One or two of them said and Arthur was quite puzzled before he realised what they meant.

"The cold claimed two more last night. This is all that remains of us now." Counting them, Arthur came up with ten men. That meant that there would be fourteen of them to take back the castle and as far as Arthur was aware, there were no soldiers guarding the kingdom against them. All they had to worry about was Nimueh.

"You all wish to see your families again?"

"Yes."

"Then you will fight with me?" There were nods of agreement. "Then here's the plan…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was wearing on and Alethea had taken to pacing the clearing. She'd had her fill of not knowing what was happening when she had been Nimueh's prisoner and this was simply killing her. She needed to know if Arthur was safe and after all the heartache that she'd suffered, she hoped that once this was all over that she and the Prince would have some time together before she went home. With minutes feeling like hours, she eventually gave up pacing and seeing the snow on the ground, she was tempted to throw some of it at Merlin. It would do her no good though, so she didn't. Instead she decided to take advantage of the weather and made a snowman, just to keep her occupied.

As she did this, she found Merlin watching her with a bemused look on his face. Looking at him, she grabbed some snow and chucked it at him, laughing as it caught him on his cheek. The warlock looked at Alethea with all seriousness before chucking some back at her. Having a miniature snowball fight, the two of them laughed as they tried to take their minds off the time before Uther woke. The King watched them both laughing before looking around for the Prince.

"Where's Arthur?"

"He's gone to meet up with someone sire." Alethea answered him. "He should be back soon."

"And what on Earth are you two doing?" Smiling, Alethea let Merlin answer the King whilst she continued to make a snowman. They very rarely got snow where she lived, let alone this amount and she couldn't help but make the most of it, even if she was acting like a little child.

It was about an hour before noon when Arthur strolled back to the camp where he found Merlin and Uther sat by the fire with Alethea building something. Looking at her with a puzzled expression, the Prince walked over to her, everything that he was going to tell them now pushed to a corner of his mind.

"What are you making?" Arthur asked the student, who was making the finishing touches to whatever it was.

"A snowman." she answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "How did the meeting go?"

"We're meeting up with them at noon. We're going to get Camelot back this afternoon and we've got a plan."

"Are you going to tell us this plan?"

"Of course."

So at noon, Merlin, Alethea, Arthur and Uther stood at the crossroads, ready for battle. It wasn't much later that the men arrived with weapons at the ready and going back over the plan, they crept towards the castle. Uther had never thought that he would have to attack his own kingdom when building it, but he knew its weaknesses and should it come to it, he knew how to destroy it. He hoped that it would not have to be done though and watched as his son spoke with Alethea and Merlin, polishing some final part of the plan. They were going to distract the sorceress whilst the prisoners would be released and although Uther had offered to take on Nimueh himself, the other three would have none of it. Alethea especially seemed keen that it would be her to fix the mess that she had caused and the King had wondered if he'd been wrong to think of her as a bad influence. In truth, she was quite like Morgana in that she knew what she wanted and would keep to her beliefs. Wondering how his ward fared, Uther kept on walking towards his kingdom.

Upon reaching the gates, they split off and headed in separate directions through the shadows. Quite a few of them were cursing their bright red cloaks as this didn't exactly give them invisibility but they were the only thing that they had to keep off most of the chill. Sticking to the backstreets with their hearing on alert, they headed towards the castle building. Arthur and Uther were together and were one of the first few to the castle. Hiding in one of the doorways, they soon found themselves being spotted by Gwen, who was still under Nimueh's power. Arthur had no idea of this though and tried to call out but was stopped by Uther.

"What?"

"She's under Nimueh's spell. Call her over and we die."

"But she couldn't possibly…"

"Nimueh could." The Prince looked at his father and sighed before waiting for the girl to pass. It was then that he caught movement in the corner of his eye and glimpsing, he saw Alethea and Merlin.

The student and the warlock hadn't come across any obstacles as they picked their way through the streets and arrived at the castle just moments after Arthur and Uther. The other men were close behind them but Alethea looked at Merlin in alarm as she saw Gwen walk straight past Arthur. Knowing that Gwen was still under Nimueh's control, she wondered if that meant that Gwen could do magic but she knew that there was only one way to find out. Not wishing to put it to the test, she waited for the servant to disappear before looking at Merlin.

"Now it ends."

"It certainly does." Smiling at each other and with Arthur's words ringing in their ears, they ran towards the entrance to the main building and headed towards the Great Hall, ready to take on the sorceress whilst the others freed the prisoners. Hearts racing and adrenalin rushing through their veins, they took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Alethea nodded before they walked through the doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prisoners in the dungeons weren't aware of what was going on above them or that they were about to be rescued. In truth, many of them were too tired or too weak to care and Gaius knew that should they ever get out of the damp hell hole that he'd have quite a bit of work to do. Many of the children were now too hungry to move whilst the women were stuck in their misery. Morgana seemed to be slipping more and more into the depths of despair whilst Gwen's father was busy messing with a piece of hay from the floor. Since discovering that his daughter was under Nimueh's control, he had barely said a word. There had been talks of an escape but these were all gone as they had realised that they wouldn't stand a chance. Many of them would be cut down by magic the moment they got outside of the dungeons and it required too many risks, even if they could get the doors open. There were too many children as well, who would never cope with life on the run and so it put all hopes of escape out of reach. Leaning back against the wall, Gaius let himself listen to the sounds of people sleeping but found himself listening to the sounds of footsteps. Wondering just what Nimueh was going to do with them now, he looked at the others as he heard the key turn in the lock. Now they were going to suffer…


	20. Into the Lions Den

The keys turned in the locks of the prison cell doors and opened to reveal not Nimueh, but ghosts. Those that were awake thought at first that they were imagining things, but very quickly it became apparent that the two Pendragons lived on. With no sign of Nimueh, Gaius knew immediately that they were freed. Waking those that slept, the prisoners were soon motivated and began to move, glad to see that their King and Prince still lived. Morgana was especially happy and would have hugged them both there and then had it not been for the large number of people trying to get to the stairs. Smiling instead, she helped the children out of the cells and up to the main castle.

"Nimueh is gone then I presume?" she asked Arthur. The Prince scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…Not quite."

"She's not defeated?" As if in answer to her question, there was a crunching sound from the Great Hall and Morgana glared at Arthur. Looking over the people gathered together, she saw no sign of Gwen, Alethea or Merlin.

"No… You haven't… Please tell me you haven't…"

"Merlin and Alethea can take care of themselves. Gwen isn't there. She's Nimueh's servant."

"What?" Morgana asked in disbelief as they turned a corner. "No, she can't be. It can't be true." But as they reached the courtyard, they came across Gwen, who, upon seeing the prisoners being released by the remaining Knights of Camelot, began to run to the sorceress. The Prince knew that if they were to stay out in the open that they were easy targets and Gwen had to be stopped. Turning to Morgana, he knew what he had to do.

"Take them to safety and keep them together. Be as quick as you can."

"But Arthur…"

"I'll be back soon. There's something I have to do." He said before sprinting after the maid servant. He had no idea how to break the spell but if he could buy his people time then so be it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Into the lion's den." Alethea whispered softly as they opened the oak doors to the Great Hall. She couldn't really think of any happy times she'd spent here and she knew that now was definitely not going to be fun. Looking around, she and Merlin quickly spotted Nimueh who was sat in Uther's throne, her feet resting carelessly on the large table. She applauded the two of them as they came in.

"So he sent you two to fight his battles and try and void our promise then, did he? His two traitors." The sorceress purred. Side by side, Merlin and Alethea faced her, ready for what was to come. They knew that the fate of Camelot rested on their shoulders and if it meant paying the ultimate price then they would.

"Traitors? Nah, I don't think so." said Alethea. "And we chose to be here. It's about time we got rid of you once and for all."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that then girly? With a few childish tricks from your magician friend? I doubt it."

"Tricks? If anyone knows about tricks then its you, isn't it Nimueh? You had us all fooled pretending to be Alethea, but we saw through you in the end." said Merlin, stepping closer.

"Too late though, wasn't it?" She laughed. "Now, where is your Prince?"

"That is not for you to know." Alethea smiled.

"Liar. You told me that he was dead and he wasn't. Now, I'm asking you nicely, where is he?"

"Not here." The student answered with a slight smile on her lips. It didn't last for long as she suddenly crumpled to the floor, grimacing in pain. Eyes shut and fists clenched, she felt Merlin's touch and told him that she'd be fine. Merlin, on the other hand, didn't believe her and sent a few spells Nimueh's way but none of them touched her. With every bolt of magic that he sent in the sorceress' direction, two more were sent Alethea's way. The poor student had been weak enough after her plight as Nimueh's prisoner. Now she was even worse.

Doing everything that he could to try and defeat Nimueh, Merlin knew that they needed to buy time for the prisoners to escape and used every single spell that he knew.

"We could be great together Merlin, you and I. We could easily rule the world."

"And what makes you think I'll work with you Nimueh? You come here, destroy my friends, ruin my home and then think that I'll work with you? It'll never happen."

"Join me and I'll return everything to normal. Alethea will be back in full health and I'll leave her and Camelot alone. We could bring back magic and the old religion. You wouldn't need to be an outcast Merlin. You could be worshipped and adored."

"No."

"You would be popular."

"That doesn't matter. I never asked to be this way but I know that magic should only be used for good. I will not take over the world."

"You will not join me?" Nimueh asked and in reply Merlin sent her another bolt of energy. Nimueh got to her feet then and, with a flick of the wrist, made Alethea worse. Merlin got angry and his hands fizzed as magic gathered in them but as he got ready to give Nimueh a taste of her own medicine, the Prince came into the room.

"Ah, the Prince himself. You know what I said yesterday?"

"You have no prisoners left Nimueh." He said with a smile. That was until he saw Alethea curled up in a ball and Merlin stood in front of her.

"No prisoners? Then who are these two?" she pointed out. Arthur's hand rested on his sword and was about to draw it when she spoke again. "I wouldn't bother if I were you Arthur. That's the price you pay for sending a girl to fight your battles."

"She volunteered Nimueh and besides, I'm here now."

"I know and I'm going to give you a choice."

"Oh? And what may that be?" The Prince asked out of curiosity.

"Who dies first: Merlin? Or Alethea?"

"Neither." Arthur answered

"They've both betrayed you though Arthur. Should they not be punished?" The Prince looked confused as he looked to Alethea and Merlin who didn't meet his eyes.

"How?"

"Your servant is a warlock who has been practising magic right under your nose. How else do you think I managed to disappear when he appeared?" she paused. "And your dear beloved has known of this all along and never cared to mention. So who shall die first?"

"I've already told you. Neither of them shall die."

"And why not?"

"You take me instead." he told her, daring to meet the sorceress' gaze and prove to her that he was deadly serious.

"Arthur, no!" Alethea shouted from where she was, steadily getting to her feet. She didn't dare move from that spot and stayed where she was, willing Nimueh not to listen to him. She couldn't bare to watch him die in front of her and lose him again. Not now. Not after everything they'd been through.

"That's no fun. Take your pick sire. Both have betrayed your trust."

"If you kill them then who will miss them? No one really. Kill me and you take away the hearts of the Kingdom. That's the choice you have Nimueh." The Prince explained, hoping that death would be swift and painless.

"What's to stop me killing you all?"

"Erm…" Arthur hadn't thought of that, which was kind of stupid of him really.

"Rhetorical question." Nimueh smiled, before sending three spells in three different directions in quick succession. Two of them hit their mark whilst the third just missed. Seeing who was left standing, the sorceress cackled.

Alethea stood her ground, and seeing as she was the last one standing, she knew that she had to do something. She had no idea if the prisoners had gotten to safety, nor if Arthur and Merlin still breathed. All she knew was that she was Camelot's last hope and she wouldn't give up easily. Looking at the bodies of her friends lying on the floor and then at the sorceress, she knew that this could be her last battle but she didn't care. She knew that she had to do something and all of her hatred bubbled to the surface as she remembered everything that Nimueh had done to her. She wouldn't win this time, and Alethea would make sure of it. Looking around the room, she saw what was needed but it would be hard to get to. Quickly thinking up of a way to get it, she faced Nimueh and met her gaze.

"And so only the weak little girly is left. No prizes as to guessing who will win this one."

"You wanna bet?" Alethea asked, one eyebrow raised. "You killed my friends and took me from my own time. I've not seen my parents for months and you've used me to destroy one of the greatest kingdoms that ever was. Don't you think I may not be a little bit angry for all of this?"

"You're too weak. No match for a sorceress like me."

"No match? Ha!" Alethea laughed. "Just because I don't use magic does not mean that I'm not your match. If only you knew of what horrors people can do without magic… It's amazing really."

"Why bother without it if you've got the power?"

"Power? Coward. It's easy to use magic to maim and to kill. It takes more courage to face an enemy unarmed and know that you could die. In this case, I know I will more than likely die, but at least it'll be worth it."

"Why? Because you'll have died for Camelot? You won't be remembered Alethea. I'll make sure of that."

"I don't wish to be remembered. Oh, but Nimueh, you really shouldn't torment your prey before you kill them." Alethea smirked as she moved back a bit.

"And why is that?"

"It may be more fun, but you give them chance to weigh up their options. You know, you may have had me under your control for so long, but in truth you gave me the advantage. That's why you wanted to get rid of me but you underestimated the power of love. I would have thought that a great sorceress like you would have realised that mere mortals can do the greatest of things for someone they love but it seems you haven't." Alethea smiled before dodging a blast of energy. However, she felt pins and needles in her legs as she made her way to the opposite end of the hall. The pain got worse the further she moved but it didn't stop her. She knew that she had to buy time for the survivors and also get rid of one of the worst people who could ever rule Camelot. Dodging everything that Nimueh threw at her, Alethea could feel herself weaken. Pushing herself on and refusing to give in, she stumbled just as she was within reach of the metal with pain threatening to overwhelm her. The sorceress slowly made her way towards her victim, ready for the kill whilst Alethea edged her way backwards. If only Merlin was awake then he could help her, but he wasn't. He probably was already dead, as was Arthur. It seemed Alethea had failed. Camelot was Nimueh's to rule and ruin and there was nothing Alethea could do to stop her. The three people who had come to defeat her had failed in their mission, and now Camelot would no longer be a place of legend and it was all Alethea's fault.

"Say goodbye Alethea." Nimueh smirked as she stood above the girl, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"Never!" She said, closing her eyes and bracing herself for death.

"Suit yourself." the sorceress laughed before using her magic to dispatch the girl…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flash of light could be seen by the escapees who were sat in the woods with blankets wrapped around them. Most families had been reunited with fathers, husbands and sons, but not all had been so lucky. Consolations were given whilst Morgana and Uther stood talking about what had happened. Arguing as to whether they should go after the Prince, they both saw the flash of light in the window and immediately their worst fears were realised. Nimueh had won and now Camelot was left without an heir. Gaius knew that the kingdom had also lost protection and very soon it would all fall to pieces. Tending to one of his patients, he looked at Uther and Morgana before turning back to the others. It seemed that they had nowhere left to turn and no hope of freedom left.

It hadn't taken them long to reach the forest and some of the men had gone to find food and firewood when they had reached the relative safety of the trees. The children lay in their parents arms but the babes were too weak even to cry with hunger. Even if Nimueh had been defeated, she would have won. The cost was too high for one persons revenge and some people felt contempt for their King's actions twenty years ago. It was because of them that they were in this situation now, they reckoned, and he wasn't fit to be King. Arguing broke out but it was soon settled by a few words from Morgana and Gaius. However, when they saw the light from Camelot, they all knew what it meant. What hopes they had left of returning home were now demolished and torn to tiny pieces, so much so that the group fell silent, mourning for the three young people who had given their lives for their freedom and paid the ultimate price for Camelot.


	21. Recovering

Those who remained of Camelot stayed silent and watched on in quiet terror as they saw the flash of light come from the castle, fearing the worst. With the Prince dead, what hope did they have left? None, that was the answer. They were homeless with their men dead and a King without a kingdom. With morale low, people began to speak their thoughts aloud, many of them against Uther. He should have killed Nimueh when he'd had the chance, shouldn't have killed all the sorcerers, allowed magic, tighter laws on practising magic…So many different things, often contradicting each other but Uther took none of them in. Instead he stared at the castle in the distance and refused to move. Numb with grief, he couldn't believe that his blue eyed blonde haired baby boy was gone. Killed by the same person who had killed his wife. Now she'd had her revenge at such a high cost. His legs buckled and Uther knelt in the snow, everything around him seeming like a dream. His son couldn't be dead. Not after everything that they'd been through. There were so many things left unsaid between them and now Uther would never have the chance to tell his son. Arthur would never become king.

"People, people… Please. We do not know for definite that they are dead. There's no point pointing the finger. Nothing can be changed." one of the knight's said, quietening the people.

"There's a chance that they could still be alive, and if not then Nimueh needs to be defeated. One of us should go and find out for certain, and I will go gladly."

"I will go too." said one of the lesser wounded men.

"And I will." Uther said, speaking up. If his son was dead then he wanted to be the first one to say goodbye. Morgana stepped forwards then to volunteer herself but Uther held onto her sleeve. "You can't." he said. "I can't lose you as well. I promised your father that I'd protect you."

"But…"

"Morgana, stay here. Look after the people. They need you rather than me to help them." He told her before getting to his feet and leading the few men back to the castle, all wondering just what they were to face. Would they find the sorceress still in charge with three bodies or would they find Arthur, Merlin and Alethea still alive? They didn't know but Uther was sure that they would soon find out. Soon arriving at Camelot, the three men looked to each other and took a deep breath before entering the main castle. Opening the wooden doors to the Great Hall, they were met with a sorry sight. The three teenagers lay at weird angles at different points in the Hall. Uther immediately ran to his son, his worst fears becoming true.

"No…Please Arthur, not you." He whispered as he knelt beside his son. "Not you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For one tiny moment, Alethea believed that she was going to die. With the sorceress stood above her and no escape, Alethea knew that she was indeed going to die. There was no way that she could escape this fact. Closing her eyes, she thought of home and of her parents who she wouldn't see again. She thought of her friends and the good times that they'd had. She thought of Arthur and how she would never taste those sweet lips of his again. A single tear escaped from her eyes as she waited for death. She was young, but she knew that her life was less important than all of those waiting anxiously in the forest. If she died to save them then so be it. They deserved to live their lives unhassled. She, on the other hand, had been the person who had caused all of this trouble and so, if she could reverse it all then she would, no matter what the price.

Reaching out, she let her fingers dance along the metal's edge, eventually managing to bring it closer. She'd grabbed the shield just in time to meet Nimueh's blow and the magic reflected off the metal to hit the sorceress. The edges became hotter and hotter, burning Alethea's hands and making tears spring to her eyes, but she held on to it with all her might. One slip and she'd be gone leaving Camelot without a hope of survival. The spell reflected, Alethea looked up to find no sign of the sorceress and a small smile flickered on her lips as she heard her name called. What little strength she had was drained from her and she closed her eyes, welcoming the soft, gentleness of sleep.

That all seemed like a dream now. Eyelids flickering, Alethea knew that she'd been moved from the Great Hall as stone wasn't as comfy as this. Opening her eyes and blinking to allow them to adjust to the light, she found herself lying in a familiar room. Her hands burned and her joints ached so she knew that the whole thing with Nimueh had been harsh reality, but she found a nice surprise waiting for her. Carefully sitting up without causing herself too much pain, she found Merlin sat by a fire polishing boots. Grinning, she wondered just where Arthur was. Had he been the unlucky one? Had Merlin only survived because he was a magician himself? Or was the Prince elsewhere?

"Alethea, good morning!" Merlin said when he realised that she'd woken. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake."

"What happened?" she asked, her head feeling murky and with a faint buzzing in her ears.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that one minute we were facing Nimueh and the next I was waking to find you lying there and the King was in here trying to find out what had happened."

"And Nimueh?"

"No sign of her."

"The Prince? Does he live?"

"Don't worry. Arthur's fine. The knock to the head will have knocked some sense into him."

"I suppose. He in his room?" she asked, getting ready to go and find him.

"No. He's busy arranging something for tomorrow."

"Sounds interesting. What is it?"

"I can't say much more than that I'm afraid Alethea."

"Secret?" The warlock nodded. "Typical."

"By the way, thank you."

"What for?" She asked, feeling quite perplexed. Sitting up, she noted that her hands were bandaged and immediately wondered just how she was going to cope without the use of her hands for a while.

"I believe you saved me, Arthur and the whole of Camelot. Everyone's talking about it."

"But, who saw me?" she asked, confused. Both Arthur and Merlin had been quite out cold by the time Alethea had faced Nimueh and there had been no one else there.

"I did." Looking to the doorway, both smiled when they saw Arthur stood tall in the doorway. "Hello Alethea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true. Arthur had only been stunned by Nimueh's magic and had recovered his senses in time to see Nimueh standing over Alethea, ready to deal the fatal blow. Arthur had watched in sheer horror, unable to do anything to stop this from happening. Shouting Alethea's name, he was blinded by the purest white light he had ever seen. When his eyes had recovered, he'd found Nimueh gone with Alethea smiling. Laughing, he shouted to Alethea, trying to make his way over to her but his strength had gone from him. He finally gave into exhaustion just as he was within reach of his love and was glad to see that she was still breathing. Happy in the knowledge that she still lived, Arthur had closed his eyes, only to open them later that evening to find his father knelt beside him.

"Father?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, trying to work out just what had happened. At this point he was still lying where he had fallen but there was no sign of Alethea or Merlin. However, from the sounds of things, they were safe.

"Arthur. Thank god!" Uther said, enveloping his son in a hug.

"Where are Merlin and Alethea?"

"Safe. Gaius is tending to them now. You are all very very lucky to have survived."

"And Nimueh?"

"No sign of her. You did it Arthur. You defeated her." And that had started all of the preparations for the celebratory feast. Having had just a few hours to recover, Arthur had set to organising the feast and then had been given one of the worst jobs he would ever have to do. He had to go and tell families that their men wouldn't be returning. Hating this part of the work, he found the families and broke the news to them. Some took it quite well whilst others broke down into tears and the rest of them yelled at Arthur, claiming that it was his fault that the men were dead. Visiting the last house, Arthur told them the news.

"He fought well and died fighting for Camelot. He was the bravest man I knew and a good soldier. He won't be forgotten." The family looked at him, smiled slightly and thanked him for his concern before the Prince left. With a heavy heart, he trudged through the snow towards the castle and decided to call on his servant. If the feast was to happen then his boots needed polishing, his clothes cleaning, etcetera, etcetera…Plus he'd see Alethea. He was worried about her. She still hadn't woken although Gaius' sleeping draughts might have had a part to play in that. Mind you, she needed all the rest that she could get. After all she'd been through, she needed all the sleep she could get.

Climbing the stairs to Gaius' chamber, he didn't bother knocking as he heard voices and had to smile when he heard Alethea. She was finally awake which was good considering what he had planned for tomorrow night. The only problem was trying to keep it secret from her when the rest of Camelot knew what was going to happen. Unless he could keep Alethea away from the people, he'd have trouble on his hands. Alethea wasn't supposed to know about her surprise or her reward. In truth, not many people were supposed to know but they did.

"Arthur!" Alethea grinned when she saw him and got to her feet almost immediately. Before he'd even stepped over the threshold Alethea was holding on tight to him, her arms wrapped around him with a massive smile on her face. Unable to help himself, Arthur laughed and held her close to him.

"Anyone would have thought you'd missed me."

"I have." she said, breathing in his scent and not letting him go. She had believed him dead when she'd faced Nimueh and defeated her. Now he was alive she wasn't going to let him go that easily. Freeing him from her arms, she brought him inside and sat him down, sitting beside him and letting her head rest on his shoulder. Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone's wanting to know what happened."

"Well, you really want to know?" Alethea asked. Arthur and Merlin both nodded. "Fine." And so she explained just what had happened in the Great Hall a few days ago. Both listened and smiled at her before Arthur gave his version of events and let them know just what had happened since he'd woken.

"So preparing for tomorrow now. I just popped in to see how you two were."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Alethea asked, feeling quite left out.

"Nothing in particular." Arthur and Merlin chorused.

"You're preparing for it though, so it must be something."

"It's nothing to worry about Alethea."

"But…" As she objected, Gaius came into the room looking quite run off his feet. He'd been quite busy with the survivors of the battle and those who were just ill generally. It seemed that his appearance would save Arthur and Merlin from answering Alethea's questions though.

"Sire, your father wishes to see you, and you as well Merlin." he told them both. "Best not keep him waiting."

"Then I shall see you later Alethea." With that both of the young men left Alethea with Gaius.

"What does Uther want to see them about?" the student asked.

"Tomorrow night." Gaius smiled as Alethea let out a sigh of frustration. No one was telling her what was going on and it was very annoying. Sitting by the window, she looked out on the snow covered Camelot and watched as people wandered from place to place and children played in the streets. It was a different picture from that of a few days ago, and Alethea was glad for that, even if she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow night.


	22. Preparations

She woke to find herself wrapped in a duvet and blankets, the heat enveloping her body and refusing to let her go, and she was reluctant to move. She was nicely cocooned in her bed and she knew that it would be cold outside the covers. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to. Bracing herself for the cold, she swung her legs out of bed and waited for her bare feet to touch the cold stone floor, only to discover that they touched carpet. Looking at the floor, she half recognised the room as her own and wondered whether this was a dream or reality. Clothes strewn across the room with books piled everywhere, she threw on jeans and a tee shirt before heading downstairs to find her parents talking. Her mum was preparing packed lunches for them all whilst her dad was getting ready for work and Alethea smiled at the normality of it all as she got her things ready for college. She didn't think of Camelot as to her it didn't exist and so she ate breakfast before walking to college, her route the same boring one that she followed every day come rain or shine. Feet going one after the other and traffic racing past her, she walked on before arriving at the college building. Stepping through the doors, she found herself immediately in Camelot castle, with bodies littered across the floor. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a blonde warrior lying half dead next to a young brown haired servant who had already passed on to the next life. It was then that she heard the evil cackle before she fell to the floor, agonising pain pulsing through her veins. Unable to stop it or do anything, she felt her life draining from her until the soft silky darkness of death took her in its embrace…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes shot open as she woke with a start, sweat pouring from her skin and her eyes wet with tears. She was shaking but she told herself that it had only been a nightmare. A bad dream. Nimueh had gone now and couldn't hurt her. Not this time. That didn't stop Alethea from hugging the covers close and rocking back and forth on the bed, trying to calm herself down. Her mum would usually calm her after a bad dream with a cuddle and a sweet cup of tea, but she had neither of these things now. She didn't know which had been worse about the dream. The fact that it was home or that it was Nimueh. Both had frightened her, especially when she'd not remembered Camelot. If she was to go home would that happen? Would she resume life as it had been before Camelot and have no knowledge of Arthur or Merlin or the Kingdom? That was a scary thought. Slowly relaxing her grasp on the fabric, she took a few deep breaths before concentrating on the room to take her mind off it.

She didn't quite recognise it at first for it was completely new to her except last night's events soon became clear to her. She'd been watching the world go by before she began to feel very tired. She could barely keep her eyes open and it was then that the Prince had returned with a candle in one hand and keys in the other. If she'd have been more wide awake she'd have called him the lad with the lamp but she'd been too tired. He'd taken her hand and led her to one of the rooms which was where she was now. He'd put her to bed and wished her sweet dreams as he tucked her in, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She'd fallen asleep almost immediately and now here she was, with no Arthur to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. Rubbing her eyes and putting on her glasses, she found that her bed was one fit for a princess. It was made of solid oak and was a four poster, with the finest fabrics draping from the roof of it. Not far away from the bed was the hearth which had a fire blazing in it to warm up the room and protect her against the bitter chill, whilst a chest was at the base of her bed. Smiling slightly, she found a screen not far away and behind it was a tub filled with water. A grin tweaked at her lips as she freed the covers and went to test the water to find it very warm. It had only recently been filled and so she knew she had to take advantage of it. Undressing with some difficulty, she noted that in the corner of the room was her college bag which seemed to have survived almost everything, along with her coat which had been cleaned and a shield with scorch marks on it. She knew that that was the one she'd used to defeat Nimueh and it acted as a soothing reminder that Nimueh could no longer hurt her.

Stepping into the bath, she smiled widely as the hot water enveloped her body. Letting all the dirt and grime be washed from her skin, she wondered when she'd lat had a bath. She knew that whilst she'd been held captive that she would have killed for a bath but also that she'd had one at some point before leaving. It felt like a lifetime ago now but in truth it had only been a few months. It had been two or three days before the tournament, but even that was too long ago for Alethea. Closing her eyes, she let the water remove the dirt from her skin and thought back on just what had happened since she'd come to Camelot. So much and yet she felt happy here. She may miss her family but Camelot felt like home to her. She had good friends, a very nice Prince who she loved and who loved her back, and she felt at home, even if she did miss her own town. She knew that at some point in the near future she would have the most difficult decision to face as to whether to stay or go, but it was one she kept pushing to the back of her mind. She didn't want to leave. She had too much here to stay for.

Relaxing in the water, she absent mindedly allowed her fingers to deftly trace the crude scar on her stomach from where she had nearly died a few months ago. She knew that she had been lucky to survive and that it had only been Merlin's magic which had allowed her to live, but it had been worth the pain. She couldn't have killed Arthur and this served as a reminder to her of her treachery. She'd believed Nimueh's every word when she had been taken under the sorceress' wing and so many people had died because of Alethea's naivety. She'd recovered and seen Camelot rebuilt, only for the people to suffer under Nimueh's rule. So many dead and it was Alethea's fault. If only she hadn't been so hasty in wanting to leave then perhaps… But there was nothing that could be done now. What had happened, had happened and there was nothing that anyone could do but pick up the pieces. Sighing, she submerged herself under the water and washed her hair, letting the curls wrap around her fingers. It was steadily returning to its original length when she'd first arrived, but she preferred having shorter hair now. She'd gotten used to it after it had been cut off as a punishment. It had needed cutting anyway before she'd even come to Camelot so you could say that the soldiers had done her a favour. Coming back to the surface, she found that the water had turned a very murky colour and, with a laugh, she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body. She was just removing the now soaked bandages from her hands when there was a knock on the door and it opened slightly.

"Alethea?"

"Don't come in!" she shouted, droplets of water falling onto the floor with her wet locks hanging on her shoulders.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes… Yes, everything's fine." she said, kicking her dirty clothes behind the screen, glancing around and finding something to put on.

"Can I come in?"

"If you must…" she said, rolling her eyes and holding the towel tight around her. Hearing the door open, she turned around to see the very charming Prince leaning in the doorway wearing a bemused expression with one eyebrow raised. Alethea felt her cheeks glow red and she immediately dived behind the screen and out of sight. She very quickly grabbed the first things she could lay her hands on and put them on, these being a tunic and leggings. Peeking back out, she found the Prince now standing by the fire, his back to the screen.

"How are you?" he asked, not turning around.

"Much better now I've had a bath. You?"

"I'm good." Arthur smiled as he turned around and walked over to her. "Alethea, will you accompany me to the feast tonight?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Of course I will, if no one will object…"

"Why would they?" he asked.

"Well, you know, because I did try to destroy Camelot."

"That was Nimueh, and besides, they wouldn't dare." He assured her.

"Alright then. What should I wear?"

"Clothes?" he suggested, but Alethea didn't seem amused.

"Obviously. It's just my dresses are all torn or dirty."

"I'll send you one round later, but you have to promise me that you'll definitely wear it."

"I promise." she told him before sighing as she realised she had no necklace to wear with it. Upon telling him this, Arthur just smiled and nodded before telling her to close her eyes. Bemused, she did so and bit her lip as she felt Arthur's hands sweep back her hair and do something up around her neck. His hands then rested on her shoulders as he then kissed her neck, causing Alethea's heart to skip a beat.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, unable to take anymore of his kisses with her eyes closed.

"What's the magic word?" she could just imagine his smile at this.

"Don't know. I'm not a sorceress." Arthur chuckled at this.

"Please."

"Please can I open my eyes?" she asked.

"Of course you can." And when she did, her hand went to her neck to find a pendant sat there. Going over to the mirror, she could barely believe her eyes when she found her dragon was back on her neck. Turning back to Arthur, she could barely contain her joy.

"Where did you find it?"

"Funny you should ask that."

"I'd love to know."

"What's it worth telling you?" Alethea just smirked before draping her arms around him and kissing him for what felt like the first time in ages. Lips merged, Alethea knew for certain that she could easily make her own home here with the Prince and the legends could go hang. This was meant to be.

"Alright then, I'll tell you." Arthur smirked, running his hand through his already tousled hair. "I came riding after you once I'd read your letter. I wanted to stop you leaving but I was too late. I found this necklace as the only trace of you and gave it back when you returned. I didn't realise that it had been Nimueh at the time but I found it again with my sword this time. My father had them."

"Oh… I thought I'd lost it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, and my father also invites you to lunch with him tomorrow." Her face fell. She was still wary of the King and knew there was no love lost between them. In fact, she knew that it would probably spell disaster.

"Will you be there?"

"I'm afraid not but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hmm…." She reluctantly agreed. "Tell me something Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"Is there something happening tonight at the feast which I'm not allowed to know about?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see. Now, I'm afraid I must go. I'll come and get you before the feast. See you later."

"See you later." she said, watching as he left before she herself left the room and headed to Gaius' chambers. For one she needed her hands sorting, something to stop the bad dreams and also some different company. Knocking on the door, she smiled at the elderly physician.

"I'm afraid Merlin isn't here Alethea."

"It was you I came to see." She told him and held out her hands. Gaius found a salve for them as they talked of the feast that everyone was getting ready for.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He told her with a smile tweaking on his lips. ""Now, have you been sleeping alright?"

"In truth, no. I had a bad dream last night and I don't suppose you've got something to help?"

"To get rid of them? I'm afraid not, but I do have something that could lessen them."

"That'll do." she shrugged and watched with curiosity as he mixed up a potion for her. "When should I drink it?"

"Before you go to sleep. I'm afraid it's the best I can do."

"Don't worry about it Gaius. Now I'd best go."

"See you tonight Alethea." The physician smiled, watching as the young student left the room and walked back to her own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon when the dress arrived and Alethea, who had been lightly dozing, woke to find the most beautiful gown lying at her feet on the end of the bed. Made of the finest materials, it was of a pale blue colour with a slit in the skirt to reveal a darker blue lining underneath. It was the perfect dress and Alethea had a sneaking suspicion that Arthur had had this one made especially for her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled when she found Gwen waiting to help her and so allowed the girl to get her into the dress and make any alterations. It seemed that it was the perfect fit though and so all that needed doing was Alethea's hair but she decided to go simple. Having a clip at the back to hold back a few curls, a few strands fell down and framed her face. Once Gwen had gone, Alethea looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She could barely recognise herself but she looked gorgeous. A tear ran down her cheek as she gazed at her reflection before realising that none of her injuries were showing. She would definitely have to thank Arthur when she next saw him and so, waiting for the knock on the door to come, she sat on the edge of the bed, feeling very much like a princess and wondering just exactly what the surprise was going to be.


	23. Surprises

Waiting isn't the easiest of things to do and people so often get bored of doing so. Poor Alethea was one of these people. She was beginning to lose patience and the will to live as she waited for the Prince. Her mind was working overtime, trying to work out just exactly what her surprise was to be. Taking to pacing the room, she felt just a little ill at ease as she realised that she hadn't been to a feast before nor did she know just exactly what happened at them. Sure they ate food but what else they did at them Alethea did not know. She guessed that she'd soon find out though. Praying that she wouldn't make any mistakes or be blamed for the past week's events, she stopped at the wardrobe where she found some battered armour lying in a heap at the bottom of it. Taking a better look at it, she realised that it was hers from when she had been under Nimueh's spell. Alethea probably wouldn't need it now but she had to smile as she realised that someone had been organised in gathering her things. She was still looking when the knock on the door came.

"Come in." She shouted before turning around to find the Prince stood wearing a tunic of the same colour of her dress. Getting to her feet, she went over to him.

"Do you like the dress?" The prince asked her as he held out his arm for her to take.

"It is beautiful. Thank you."

"Just like you then." Arthur said, making Alethea blush slightly as she took his arm.

"What am I going to do with you Arthur?"

"Love me?" he suggested, a smirk on his lips as they walked together towards the Great Hall.

All too soon they reached the oaken doors and Alethea felt herself tremble slightly with fear. The Great Hall didn't exactly hold good memories for her but that was soon to change. Arthur gave Alethea a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand before they walked through the doors and into the stone hall. Suddenly all eyes were on them but Alethea's eyes widened with amazement as they took in the splendour of the celebrations. The tables were filled with the finest and richest foods and cups were filled with the most expensive wine available. Noblemen wore their finest clothes and their ladies wore extravagant gowns. The walls were decorated with beautiful tapestries and in one of the corners a small band played music on lyres and harps. Looking to the end of the hall, Alethea found the King standing with Morgana at one side of him and Merlin at the other. Intrigued, Alethea found herself walking towards Uther with the Prince and suddenly all fell silent. Everyone turned and watched.

"People of Camelot, we are here today to celebrate our victory over the evil sorceress Nimueh. We have won the battle against the evils of magic and Camelot still stands tall. We will not forget those who fell in battle in order to save us and made the ultimate sacrifice in order to protect us from the evil of magic. Without these brave soldiers who risked everything for their kingdom, Camelot would probably not be here at this moment. These men were the bravest and most courageous men I have known and many will leave behind widows and children, but these heroes will be remembered." There was a cheer for this.

"However, had it not been for three people then Camelot would still be under the control of the sorceress today. They faced real danger without a second thought for themselves in order to give us our freedom from magic's tyranny. They risked their lives and managed to save our Kingdom. I present to you Camelot's heroes, Prince Arthur, Merlin and Alethea, without whom I doubt anyone of us would be here today."

There was a massive cheer and a round of applause. Alethea was still confused and very much feeling like she was in a dream. She wondered what on Earth was going on. Did they not know that it was because of her that Nimueh had gained access to Camelot and that their men were dead? Did they not know that in truth it was Alethea who was the villain? That it was Alethea who had caused all the trouble in the past few months? Alethea didn't see herself as the heroine of the tale. She hadn't done anything spectacular. By fluke she had destroyed Nimueh but everyone seemed to think that it had been well planned and meant to be. Cups were raised in toast to her and the two young men and wine was drunk before the Prince and Merlin knelt to the floor as they were bade to but Alethea was made to still stand. Still lost in her own thoughts, Alethea didn't realise just exactly what was going on until the King had finished what he was doing, apparently making Arthur and Merlin honarary protectors of Camelot. It was then that the Prince spoke out.

"The credit must go to Alethea for without her, Merlin and I would surely be dead. She risked her own life and did not run in the face of danger. She showed courage and bravery and put everyone before herself. Even when it looked like she was about to die, her thoughts were of saving you the people rather than herself. She suffered immense torment and torture but she did not give in. She did not give up on Camelot and was prepared to give her own life should it mean saving the people. She risked everything and yet she managed to defeat the sorceress single handedly without using magic or weapons. I give to you the real hero, Alethea." The hall just erupted in the noise of celebration before Arthur let go of Alethea's hand. The college student looked at the Prince but found him whispering in his father's ear.

"Kneel Alethea of Mercia." The King said. Not daring to disobey, she did as told but couldn't stop herself from flinching as she saw Uther draw his sword. Was he going to behead her? Had this all been some trick? She really needn't have worried though as the King meant her no harm. In fact, the flat of the cold steel blade touched her shoulders on either side and Alethea's mind immediately told her that she was being bestowed a great honour. "I hereby dub thee in front of all these people gathered, Alethea, Lady and Protectorate of Camelot. Arise, Lady Alethea." There were cheers from the people as the Prince helped Alethea to her feet. The three of them were now the heroes of the people and the Protectors of Camelot. The Prince, the magician and the student. It was a weird mix but apparently one which worked. The feasting was then begun and Arthur led Alethea to her seat at the head table, sitting her on his right hand side and passing her a goblet of wine.

"Did you know about this?" Alethea asked the Prince as people began to talk.

"Maybe." He smiled, not revealing anything.

"Arthur…" she said sternly, forcing him to answer.

"Does it matter if I did?"

"Then it was worth all the silence." she smiled before realising that she had no idea as to what exactly a Lady did.

"You'd be better asking Morgana that one. She's the expert." he told her in answer to her question.

"You have no idea whatsoever?" Alethea asked, slightly crestfallen. It wasn't that she didn't want to ask Morgana, it was just that she wanted to see as much of Arthur as she possibly could. After all, she didn't know now if she'd get to choose to go home or be pulled back unexpectedly.

"None I'm afraid."

"Typical man." she sighed, rolling her eyes before noticing that Arthur was giving her a look that could kill. "It's just an expression." she added, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Right…" he said disbelievingly before smiling at her. "So, my lady, you will have to speak to Morgana with regards to your duties. Meanwhile, I am very glad that you like the dress."

"I see you matched your outfit with mine. Honestly Arthur, anyone would think that we were in love." They both laughed at this and tucked into the feast, Alethea trying allsorts of rich food which she had never seen before.

By the time that the eating was over, Alethea was stuffed and just a little tipsy from the amount of wine she had drank to wash the meats and extravagant foods down. She had never seen so much food before in her life, let alone eaten it. Sitting back and watching as the tables were cleared, she noticed the little band of musicians in the corner strike up a tune.

"Can I have this dance my lady?" The Prince asked, offering her his hand.

"But…" Before Alethea had chance to tell him that she didn't know how to, she was being taken to the floor and the music sparked up. Unable to do much else, Alethea just copied everyone else's moves and was exceedingly glad when the tune ended. As the others continued as the next tune began, Alethea was happy to escape dancing as Arthur was wanted by the King. Alethea immediately went to find Merlin to congratulate him, only to find him talking to Gwen.

"My Lady." They greeted her.

"None of that if you please. Not from friends." she told them, shaking her head.

"But.." They objected.

"No. Now tell me Merlin, did you know about this?"

"Perhaps…" he smiled.

"Still a secret even now…" she laughed. "So tell me, do you two have any idea just what exactly I am to do as a Lady?"

"Not much. Morgana is the best person to ask."

"And where is she?"

"Just over there."

Thanks. Oh, and Merlin, congratulations."

"The same to you my la…." he began but a stern look from Alethea stopped him. "Alethea."

Wandering over to Morgana, Alethea smiled at the King's ward.

"It must be good to be given a ladyship."

"That it is but I'm curious as to what I have to do."

"And Arthur sent you in my direction did he?"

"Claimed that there was no one better."

"Then all you have to do is attend feasts and special functions and help out where you can."

"Right and…" But before she could finish the prince had returned and was leading Alethea back to the dance floor, making Morgana laugh. Alethea looked at Arthur and with all seriousness turned to him.

"Arthur I…I have a secret I need to tell you."

"You're not really a sorceress are you?" he frowned.

"No. It's much more serious than that."

"What is it?"

"I…I can't dance." she admitted, avoiding his gaze.

"Is that all? Then we'll just have to teach you." he smiled.

It was the very early hours of the morning with the moon high in the sky and the stars shining quite happily when people finally began making their way home. All quite tipsy, Arthur and Alethea watched as people staggered around. For most of the evening, Alethea and the Prince had been sat to one side just talking and drinking, catching up on everything that had gone on but as the hall began to empty, they decided that they would be best to head to bed and call it a night.

"My lady." Arthur slurred as he offered Alethea his arm which she took.

"My prince." she smiled before together they stumbled down the corridors of Camelot, both laughing as they did so. Stopping outside Alethea's room, she invited Arthur in and they sat on the bed. However, as they did, their eyelids grew heavy and soon both were asleep side by side, happy to be together.


	24. Plans for the Future

It hadn't been easy keeping it all quiet and secret from Alethea but somehow he had managed. You see, whilst Alethea had been bathing in preparation for the feast and thinking over things, Prince Arthur had been talking to his father. The King had returned Arthur's sword to him and Arthur couldn't help but smile when he noticed Alethea's pendant wrapped around the sword's hilt. The two were joined together and Arthur wondered if that could ever happen in real life. Could Alethea be with him for all eternity? Or would something else stop them from being together?

"Alethea is the one who saved you and your servant isn't she?" Uther asked, snapping Arthur from his thoughts.

"She is." Arthur nodded. "She is the one who saved us all and defeated Nimueh."

"You'll all be rewarded for that, but you love Alethea if I am not mistaken?"

"With all my heart." The Prince answered truthfully. In fact, Arthur loved her with all his heart, body and soul. He couldn't bare to think about a life without her and knew that if she left his heart would break never to be healed again.

"Well, you'll all be rewarded but how about I make Alethea a Lady of Camelot?"

"That is a very great reward."

"One that she deserves it would seem." The King smiled. "And I'd like to get to know her more. Ask her to join me for lunch tomorrow."

"Of course sire." Arthur was wondering where the man who had wanted Alethea's execution for being a sorceress a few months ago had disappeared, but part of him liked this Uther who wanted to know Alethea better.

"Now, I'll let you go. I am certain you have other things to do."

From his father's chambers, Arthur had headed straight to see Alethea and knocked on the door, not wishing to disturb her. Opening the door when he got no answer, he was a bit put out when she told him to stay there. However, he soon found out why he was to stay outside as when he walked inside, he found a soaked Alethea with only a towel wrapped around her to protect her modesty. Unable to stop himself, Arthur let a smile creep across his lips and looked at her with droplets of water trickling down her skin. Alethea quickly dived out of view and behind the screen, Arthur swearing that she made a noise which sounded like 'meep', whilst the Prince moved over to the fireplace. Stoking the fire, he wondered if Alethea would ever truly be his or if she was destined to be separate from him. It was then that Alethea came out from behind the screen and the Prince had to smile when he saw her stood in leggings and a tunic, suddenly reminded of seeing her alive in the battle after believing her to be dead. Talking with her, he was glad when she said yes to coming to the feast and laughed when she claimed that she had nothing to wear. He wouldn't have minded, but the rest of Camelot would have done. Deciding that he would soon sort it out, he remembered asking the newly recovered Gwen to alter one of Morgana's dresses for Alethea. He'd pick that up later. He then smiled even wider when she said she didn't have a necklace to wear with her dress. Making her close her eyes, Arthur brushed her hair back and did up the fastening on the chain but as she stood there, he couldn't help himself. Kissing her, he dearly wished that she would be completely his and he would be completely hers. He wished that one day they would stand side by side as husband and wife. Winding her up as she asked to open her eyes, he was glad to see her happy and hear her laugh for the first time in ages. Teasing her about the necklace, he was kissed and he knew that there was something between them. Letting her know that she was invited to dine with his father, he then excused himself.

He first went to check on the dress and gave it his approval before going to finalise the evening's arrangements, making sure hat no one would speak to Alethea about the evening's events beforehand. This taking up most of the afternoon, Arthur then went and got ready for the feast, dressing in his ceremonial robes which just so happened to be the same colour as Alethea's dress. Going down the corridor, he knocked on Alethea's door to find her waiting tentatively y the wardrobe. Wondering what she was looking at for just one moment, all other thoughts were soon forgotten as she turned around and faced him. She took his breath away and looked more beautiful than ever in her gown. She looked like a Princess and Arthur yearned to have her to himself. If she was his forever then she would have everything she wanted and every man in the Kingdom would be jealous of Arthur and his wife. Alethea Pendragon had a nice ring to it but Arthur knew that for the time being it was highly improbable. Leading her to the hall, he smiled at his father's speech and accepted his role as Protector of Camelot with Merlin before saying a few words of his own. Alethea was then made a Lady of Camelot and the joy in her eyes made Arthur very happy indeed.

Later, he persuaded Alethea to dance but was somewhat annoyed to be dragged away from her because the King wanted to see him.

"And?" Uther asked expectantly

"She'd be delighted to dine with you."

"Now a Lady of Camelot. She'll be a fine one too."

"You think so?" Arthur was surprised to be hearing this from his father.

"I know so." Uther paused. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I will be." The Prince said before going to find Alethea.

Arthur woke the next morning to find Alethea lying next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around him. Smiling slightly, the Prince just lay there, watching her sleep. What must she be dreaming about, he wondered as he watched her. She seemed so content as she slept, a smile on her lips and colour in her cheeks. Smiling slightly, he turned onto one side and brushed a curl from her face before tenderly kissing her forehead, noting that she looked cute when she was sleeping.

"Arthur…" she moaned softly as her eyelids flickered.

"Good morning Alethea." he whispered softly before brushing his lips against hers.

"Certainly is now." She smiled. "What time is it?"

"About an hour before noon." The Prince answered, judging the time on the amount of sunlight coming through the window. She sat bolt upright.

"But… Your father…"

"You've time yet." He laughed.

Letting her get ready, Arthur told her he'd see her later before leaving. Heading to the courtyard, he went to the stables where he saddled up a horse and went for a ride through the valley near Camelot just to clear his head. His mind was fuzzy from all the wine he had drank and so he figured that the fresh air might help him think more clearly. As he rode on, his thoughts were on Alethea. Now he had the real one and not a sorceress' copy, and she loved him as much as he loved her. He'd discovered last night that she had regretted leaving Camelot the moment she had stepped through the portal and that it was him that she wished to return for. It was him that had kept her clinging onto life and hope whilst she'd been trapped. In fact, words just couldn't describe just how heartbroken she had been when she had thought him dead. Arthur knew that they ought to be together, that it was meant to be. He could see Alethea as his Queen, helping and guiding him in ruling the kingdom of Camelot. He could see them living out their lives together, surrounded by their handsome and intelligent children in the comfort of the castle. He could see Alethea and him living together and making a home of their own. He could see all of it happening and the two of them enjoying themselves together but he knew that there was one all important question he would have to ask and that there was one factor that would affect this. Would Alethea want to stay or go? Deciding he'd ask her the next time he saw her, Arthur rode to the end of the valley. It never occured to him that all of his imaginings may remain imaginings and remain real, but he was happy for once, and still just a little bit drunk from the night before.

Reaching the top of the hill, he looked down across Camelot, seeing it lit by the winter sun. Snow covered the fields and from here the devastation of the past few weeks couldn't be seen. He could see the castle in the distance with the small houses clinging onto the walls whilst villages around and about were dotted here and there. It was a beautiful sight and Arthur knew that one day it would all be his. One day he would need a Queen to rule the kingdom with him and Arthur knew that he had probably already met her. He just needed to ask one all important question and that would decide it. Turning his horse around, Arthur sped back to Camelot, his cloak billowing behind him as he rode along the forest paths, enjoying the feel of the wind through his hair. The turrets of Camelot were soon towering above him as Arthur rode across the drawbridge, his mind made up on what to ask. Wanting to see Alethea, he walked towards her room through the castle and knocked on the door. Walking in, he found the room empty. Turning back, Arthur then headed to the Great Hall, thinking that perhaps she hadn't finished lunching with the King but there was no sign of her nor Uther. Annoyed and somewhat puzzled, he asked if anyone had seen them and was pointed in the direction of the King's chambers.

Wondering what on Earth Alethea could be doing there, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." The Prince did exactly that. "Arthur, there you are."

"Where's Alethea?" He asked, noticing that there was a distinct lack of her presence in the room.

"I think she's gone to see Morgana about her duties as a Lady. Why?"

"I just wondered. That's all."

"Don't worry Arthur. She isn't going to run away on you again. In fact, I sincerely doubt she'd want to leave voluntarily."

"Oh. But how?"

"She told me. She's a good one Arthur. I'd hold onto her if I were you."

"That I will do." Arthur told him. Father and son sat and talked together for a while but one question still weighed heavy on Arthur's mind.

"Would it be possible for Alethea and me to have our duties suspended tomorrow?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I want to take Alethea riding and ask her something." The King guessed what Arthur was thinking and smiled.

"Of course it would be possible. Go on. You have my permission. Ask her."

After leaving his father's room, Arthur headed to Morgana's room to find Alethea just coming out of the room, a few dresses draped over her arms and a smile on her face. Laughing with Morgana, she then turned to find Arthur stood there.

"Let me help you." The Prince offered, taking a few of the gowns and carrying them towards Alethea's room.

"Thanks."

"How was lunch?"

"Better than I thought it would be." The student told him. "And very much enlightening. I didn't know you were such troublemaker when you were younger."

"He didn't…"

"Oh yes. All of your baby stories." Alethea laughed. "But it's alright. I won't tell anyone. Honest."

"Alright then."

"And Morgana has been very helpful. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer than I thought." Alethea said, answering one of Arthur's questions without him even having to ask.

"But your family?"

"What harm is a few more weeks going to do? I can see them anytime when I get home. I won't be able to see you."

"Alethea?"

"Hmm."

"Fancy coming on a ride with me tomorrow?"

"I'd be delighted." Arthur smiled as they arrived at Alethea's room and placed the dresses on the bed. Knowing that they were going to go riding tomorrow, Arthur knew just where and when he'd ask her the question that was weighing heavily on his mind. He just hoped that she would say yes.


	25. Enlightened

**Thanks for all the continued reviews. They all equal love and virtual cookies. Can you tell it's the summer holidays? I'll be updating a bit more frequently than once a week now and i hope you'll enjoy what's in store for the final few chapters. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alethea could barely remember the previous evening's events but as she gradually left the world of dreams for one of reality, she found that she had just a bit of hangover from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed at the feast. Head muzzy, it took her a few moments to realise that the Prince was with her, kissing her awake. At this she panicked slightly, wondering just what exactly they had done. However, she need not have worried as she realised that they were both fully clothed and so nothing could have really happened. Her stomach lurched when she was told the time as she realised that she only had an hour before she was due to lunch with the King. The Prince duly left whilst Alethea sat up, trying to regain her balance and stop the room from swaying. She wondered if she'd be able to stomach any food and wished that tea had been discovered. A cup of tea was the English answer to everything, but alas, tea had not yet been found. Shame. It usually cured her hangivers. Sighing, she got off the bed and let her legs steady themselves before remembering what had happened last night.

She had a vague recollection of kneeling before the King with a load of speeches and cheering, and then dancing with Arthur before talking. The only problem was, she couldn't remember half of the conversation, nor just what honour the King had given her. Her head was like a sea of mud and would not give her the information she so dearly wanted. Hoping that it would all come back during the day and vowing never to drink so much wine again, she managed to get over to the basin of water and washed her face. Sleep gone from her eyes, she then turned to the matter of what to wear. She knew she was wearing the prettiest gown she owned but she didn't really want to wear the same gown two days going, even if it was the done thing here. What would Uther think if she turned up to all special events wearing the same gown? No, she needed to find something else to wear. Trying all of her dresses on and finding something wrong with each and every one of them, they piled up in a heap on the bed. Alethea sighed with frustration, wishing that she had some way of telling the time.

"My lady?" asked a girl, knocking on the door. Alethea was confused for a moment, wondering if the girl had gotten lost and was looking for Morgana. "Lady Alethea, can I come in?" Lady? Was that what Uther had made her the night before? Alethea swayed unsteadily on her feet, realising just what honour Uther had given her. She was held very highly in someone's eyes apparently if she had been given such a title.

"You may." Alethea told the young servant girl.

"The King sends his apologies but he may be a bit late. He asks that you will forgive him but also requests that you will wear this." The girl said, holding a Camelot red gown. Alethea just smiled, deciding that going through her wardrobe had all been for nothing. Disappearing behind the screen, Alethea got changed into it, struggling with one of the fastenings at the back.

"Could you…?"

"Of course my lady." The serving girl answered and did as asked before Alethea turned around. The serving girl looked to be just one or two years younger than Alethea and had blonde hair pinned back in the same style as Gwen had hers. She had blue eyes and Alethea couldn't help but find herself drawn to this girl. She had an air about her that Alethea liked.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Ceridwen my lady." She answered. "I am to be your maid."

"Oh… In which case you may call me Alethea."

"But my lady…" Ceridwen objected.

"That's an order by the way. You will also have to forgive me. I've never had a maid before."

"You're very lucky my la…" she started. "Alethea."

"Hmm? How so?" she asked out of curiosity. Alethea knew that she was lucky to have been made a Lady and to have Arthur but she just needed to hear it from someone else.

"Well, you managed to escape death and defeat a powerful sorceress. You have been made a Lady and the Prince loves you. Many girls are jealous of you."

"That doesn't surprise me." Alethea smiled.

"They all love the blonde. I don't think they'll forgive you for nearly killing him. You can't kill the Prince."

"Just as well I didn't." Alethea said, refusing to let the images of a dead Arthur come to mind. "Anyway, I've got an appointment with the King to keep. No rest for the wicked." Alethea said, quickly changing the subject and leaving Ceridwen to tidy up after her.

It didn't take Alethea, sorry, Lady Alethea to reach the Great Hall, even in her hung-over state, but by the time she was there, she was shaking like a leaf with nerves. It's always nerve wracking to meet your boyfriend's parents, but to do it alone… Well, Alethea just prayed that all would go well and that she wouldn't say anything that could have her executed. Now that would be a disaster. Taking a few deep breaths and wishing that she didn't have to do this alone, she offered a silent prayer that this would all go well before walking through the doors. Seeing King Uther sat on the side of the table, she flashed him a smile even though she felt anything but happy. What if he didn't like her? What if she was thrown out of Camelot and refused to see Arthur ever again? One foot wrong and it may happen. Alethea knew that much.

"I'm sorry if I'm late…" she started to apologise.

"Not at all. I'm just early." The King smiled at her.

"Thank you for the dress, and for making me a Lady of Camelot. It is a great honour."

"You are quite welcome. You deserved them and have proved yourself to be loyal to Camelot. Now, will you do me a favour and please sit down?" he motioned to the seat opposite him.

"Oh… Of course." Alethea said, only now realising that she was still standing. Looking at the food in front of her, her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Tuck in, help yourself." So that's what Alethea did, trying bits of this, that and the other. "It's a very brave thing you did, standing up against and defeating a powerful sorceress. I can't help but wonder just how you managed without magic?" He said a few moments later before taking a swig of wine.

"I was very lucky sire. Someone had left a shield lying around and somehow it managed to reflect Nimueh's spell so that she had a taste of her own medicine."

"No magic?"

"Not from me sire. Although, I did have another reason to stand up against her other than my own personal revenge."

"And what would that be?"

"At that moment in time, I thought that both Arthur and Merlin were dead. They had both fallen victim to one of her spells and my love for them both meant that I fought back even more."

"Love for them both?" The King asked, somewhat confused.

"I love Merlin as a friend sire, like one would love a brother or sister, but I love Arthur more than anything else in the world."

"Even though you tried to kill him?" Alethea gulped nervously. One foot wrong here and she was effectively dead.

"I was under a spell sire, and never did I want to have to kill the Prince. I would rather die than lose him." she told him truthfully before waiting for him to say something. There was a long pause but each second felt like a minute to Alethea.

"You risked your own life to save him I understand?"

"I did. I knew that your people needed time to escape and so I also knew that should I give in to Nimueh, Camelot was lost. I was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for you and your people sire, but it never needed making."

"So you love the Prince and are prepared to sacrifice yourself for others. But you left once before without saying goodbye. You broke my son's heart."

"A mistake I will not be making twice sire. I doubt I will be leaving Camelot for a long time yet." She paused. "Although should you wish me to leave than I shall. I don't want to overstay my welcome." King Uther laughed.

"Stay. Stay for the time being. Just promise me one thing…"

"Sire?"

"If you do have to leave, at least say good bye to Arthur before you go. He is very much in love with you."

"I promise. But I don't think I will be wanting to leave for some time." Alethea told him honestly and before long, the two were chatting quite happily. Uther began to tell Alethea about Arthur as a young child, including him running riot around the castle when he was six years old, and how he had liked to be a bit of a menace until he finally realised his duties. Laughing at these, Alethea could just imagine Arthur doing all of these things and more. At home parents would usually embarrass their children with baby photos. Here it was baby stories. Eventually though, lunch was finished and King Uther and Lady Alethea went separate ways, both enlightened and happy with how it had gone.

After leaving the Great Hall and feeling better for her lunch with the King, Alethea headed towards Morgana's room, deciding to find out for once and for all just what exactly she had to do as a Lady of Camelot. Walking along her head cleared and last night's events became clear to her, Alethea remembering that she, Arthur and Merlin were protectors of Camelot. She just hoped that there wouldn't be a war or an attack from some mythical being whilst she was still there. Put her in charge and it was likely to be a complete disaster considering she held her defeat of Nimueh down to luck and nothing more. Walking down the corridor, she paused at one of the corners as she noticed a beautifully woven tapestry hanging on the wall. The background was of a forest with mythical creatures hiding in amongst the woods. There were unicorns and griffins amongst dragons and serpents, fairies and pixies dancing in a mystic forest glade but in the centre there was a burst of red and orange colour. Looking closely at it, Alethea found a bird rising from the ashes and realised that it was a phoenix. Admiring the workmanship that had gone in to it, it was all that Alethea took to drag herself away from it. Eventually she did so and soon reached Morgana's chambers.

"Alethea, what can we do for you?" Gwen asked as she let Alethea in.

"Some information if you will give it to me."

"Go on." Morgana prompted, turning away from the window.

"I would love to know just what my duties entail."

"As a Lady of Camelot or as a Protector?"

"Both, if you can."

"Right, as a Lady you have to attend Court when it is in session, go to trials and watch any punishments being carried out. I'm afraid that it will include executions." Alethea shuddered at the thought of watching someone dying. That was one thing that she didn't want to have to do. "You will also have to attend any jousts, tournaments, fairs, feasts, celebrations, etc, etc…"

"Right. That sounds straight forward enough. And as a Protector of Camelot?"

"I shall assume that you will just have to help out when it comes to planning for defending Camelot, make sure that no harm comes to the Kingdom and protect the people."

"And fight as well?" Morgana thought for a moment.

"Perhaps. I don't know about that one."

"That's alright."

"Now, tell me, is the Prince driving you mad yet?" Alethea had to laugh at this.

"Not just yet." Talking for a little while longer and having a good girly chat, something Alethea had been missing, she eventually left the room with a few dresses over her arm. Unsure as to how exactly that had happened, she made her farewells before going out into the corridor where she bumped into the Prince. Giving her a hand, Arthur invited her to go on a ride the following day. Alethea said yes, forgetting the most important thing that would affect this. She couldn't ride. She didn't know how to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Alethea dressed in riding gear waiting in the courtyard for Arthur to finish having his horse prepared. It was a crisp, cool February morning and the snow had cleared so that the paths were now easy to follow, if a little muddy. Wrapping her cloak around her, Alethea wondered if Arthur would remember that she couldn't ride but she didn't have to say anything. Mounting up, the Prince turned to her and held out his hand to help her up. Climbing onto the horse, she clung onto Arthur for dear life with her arms wrapped tight around Arthur's stomach.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She answered him. Well, she was as ready as she ever would be. Closing her eyes and her head resting against his back, Alethea prayed that she would get back to Camelot in one piece as they rode out of the gate towards the forest.


	26. Perfect Place

Arthur woke early the next day to find the sun still waiting to rise above the horizon and brighten the skies with its bright rays of light. A few stars were still twinkling in the dark sky and the moon was steadily going down. Watching as people began to move about and get ready for the day, the Prince knew that today would be the day he'd ask Alethea that one question which had been weighing on his mind. He had barely been able to sleep last night because his mind was racing with thoughts but now he was awake and knew just exactly what the day would hold. He knew where he was going to show her and exactly when and where he would ask her the question. He already had the ring ready, it was simply a case of asking Alethea. Hearing the knock on the door, Arthur smiled at Merlin as he walked in to the room. At last he could now get dressed and get everything together for his day with Alethea.

"Good morning sire." Merlin wished the Prince.

"And a very good day it will be today Merlin. You'll be glad to hear that I won't be here for most of the day."

"Sire?"

"In fact, you can help me get dressed and then take the day off." Arthur told him casually.

"Alright, what's gotten into you Arthur?" Merlin asked, unused to seeing his friend like this.

"I'm in love." The Prince smiled. "Now, my best riding clothes if you will." The servant found them for the Prince, still puzzled by Arthur's unusual behaviour. Helping the Prince get dressed, Merlin remained silent whilst Arthur thought of something from a good few days back.

"Tell me something Merlin, and no lies, was Nimueh right when she claimed that you could do magic?"

"Sire, magic is punishable by death. I would not dare to practise it under your nose." Merlin said, praying that Arthur wouldn't ask more. But of course, Arthur being Arthur…

"You won't be punished if you can." Arthur mentioned casually. "I just need to know if you can or can't."

"I'm telling you, I wouldn't dare."

"Merlin, I just need to know and if you can then I won't tell anyone else."

"You promise?"

"You have my word. I won't tell anyone else. Not even my father." The Prince promised. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Then sire, I must admit that I can indeed do magic." the servant answered, staring at his feet.

"I thought so…" Arthur said, with a more serious look on his face.

"And with it sire I have saved your life so many times. Without my magic we would never have defeated the Avanc in the reservoir beneath Camelot, nor would you be standing here today. Without my magic, Nimueh would still be here and we would all be dead. I have even brought Alethea back from the brink of death with magic. It isn't all evil." Merlin explained.

"Then will you promise me something Merlin?" the young Pendragon asked, grabbing the young warlock's hand and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Sire?"

"If and when the time comes, promise me you will send Alethea home."

"But Arthur, I cannot…" Merlin tried to protest

"Promise me Merlin. Promise me that you will send her home when the time comes" When Merlin still said nothing, Arthur added "Otherwise I'll be forced to tell the King your little secret."

"I don't want to have to send her home." Merlin told him.

"Then pray that you won't have to." The Prince knew that he was already praying that it never would happen.

"But I promise that should the time ever come then I will." Merlin agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you Merlin." The Prince said truthfully before changing the subject. "Now tell me, what do you think of Alethea?"

"She's a nice young lady, intelligent, wise, quite pretty, knowledge that will help Camelot…"

"Make a good wife and Queen." The Prince added.

"She certainly loves you." Merlin paused. "You intend to marry her?" he asked, quite confused.

"I intend to propose to her."

"Today?" Arthur nodded. "And what if she should refuse?"

"I will understand."

"When will you ask her?"

"Sunset at the same place my father proposed to my mother." Arthur told him. "Now, will I do?"

"Certainly."

"Then you've got the day off. Go on Merlin." Letting the young warlock leave, Arthur let a smile play on his lips. With Merlin as a sorcerer, it finally explained a lot of things that had happened. He was right though, magic was not all bad and used for evil. Some of it was used for good and to save other people's lives. And it was obvious why Merlin hadn't admitted to it earlier as it would have meant certain death. It was just as well that the Prince wasn't his father. Merlin would be dead by now otherwise.

Heading down to the stables and getting a horse saddled up, Arthur remembered that Alethea couldn't ride…yet at least. Mounting up once outside, he pulled Alethea up to sit behind him and let her hold on tight to him as they rode out of Camelot. He knew that she was probably very nervous and did all that he could to reassure her that she was safe. With the sun just about up in the sky, they followed the forest paths and rode along the valley, near enough the same route that Arthur had followed the day before.

"You can open your eyes now." The Prince said, knowing that Alethea hadn't moved or said much since they'd left Camelot and that she would probably have closed her eyes.

"I don't want to."

"You're perfectly safe with me Alethea. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You promise?" she asked nervously, like a small child.

"I swear it."

"Wow." Alethea said as they came to a stop and opened her eyes, looking out across the valley of Camelot and the villages dotted here, there and everywhere. "I suppose all this will be yours one day?"

"It certainly will."

"King Arthur and his knights of Camelot." she mused " I don't suppose you have a round table yet?" she asked, making Arthur smile before dismounting and helping her down.

"No, but I do have a sorcerer." and a queen perhaps, Arthur thought to himself.

"What?" she asked, surprised and a bit panicked.

"Don't worry. Merlin's secret is safe. I take it you've known all along?"

"I'm afraid so." Alethea answered, avoiding his gaze.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. You were protecting your friend." Arthur told her, taking her hand in his and leading the horse with the other.

"You know something?" she said after a few moments silence.

"What?"

"The last time it was just you, me and a horse in the woods near Camelot, you'd just helped me to escape from the dungeons." Alethea pointed out.

"That long? I know the last time it was just me and you neither of us were in that much of a fit state."

"Both Nimueh's captives, I know. I don't envy her though."

"How come?" Arthur asked, quite interested as to what she meant.

"Well, she did bring me to you in the first place, and in the end she sent you to me to rescue me, even if you were half dead, and by some shape or form, she has brought us together."

"Then remind me to thank her one day then will you?" Arthur smiled. "So what do you think of the valley?"

"It's beautiful. I've never seen something like this for real."

"You have seen something like this before?"

"Paintings." she explained. "But nothing like this."

An hour or so later, the two of them were sat down on a fallen log near a lake with the remains of a picnic next to them. The morning so far had gone well, Arthur noted, with the two of them enjoying their time together. Both were genuinely happy for once with no worries or problems to think about. They were glad to be together. Arthur sat next to Alethea, his arm around her waist and both smiled as they watched the dragonflies dance over the water in the midday Winter sun. It was a perfect place and the two just sat there for hours on end simply chatting and enjoying each others company. Arthur couldn't help but wonder just what Alethea's world was like. Sure she'd mentioned things about it, but it was the look in her eyes as she took in the sights. It was almost as if she had never seen anything like this before. He knew that she had spent many nights looking at the stars but now, she was just looking at the homes of the people of Camelot like they were prized possessions. What Arthur took for granted, Alethea didn't seem to be able to stop looking at it.

"So I take it you don't have this much woodland in your time?" Arthur said a little while later.

"Huh?" Alethea asked, her concentration broke. "We have this much wood, just not everywhere. We certainly don't have anything along Camelot's line though."

"Really?" Arthur asked, a bit put out that Camelot didn't stand a good fifteen centuries in the future.

"A lot can change in a thousand years Arthur, but I tell you now, you wouldn't like my time."

"How do you know?"

"Too noisy, too many people, and there's no hunting, no swords, no feasts or courts or anything like that. There are no Knights like today, and there are very few horses."

"Nothing like Camelot? Yet you like it here…" Arthur pointed out.

"Because I love the tales of King Arthur and Camelot." Alethea smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "And because I have you."

"So what's to stop me liking it at your home? Because I'll have you…"

"Arthur, no. You cannot come with me."

"But why?" The Prince asked.

"Camelot would not survive without you. Arthur, you and I were never supposed to meet. If you came to my time then we'd create a paradox or something."

"But…"

"Don't object Arthur. Just don't." Alethea said. "I wish you could come with me. I don't deny that i haven't thought of it, but you can't."

They were silent after that, until the silence was broken and the sky began to turn into shades of oranges and pinks and purples. The sun was getting very close to setting and the Prince smiled. Both of them had forgotten their little argument from before and now Alethea was sat on the horse whilst Arthur was on foot, leading them both through the forest. The Prince's nerves were beginning to become unsettled and he knew that he had to take this chance now rather than never. Making sure that he still had the ring, he led Alethea towards a forest clearing, with a stream trickling at one side. Coming to a stop, he took a deep breath as he helped Alethea down from her mount and let the horse drink.

"Why have we stopped Arthur?" Alethea asked, shivering slightly in the cool air of the evening.

"To water the horse. It's a lovely sunset, isn't it?"

"It is. It's the perfect sunset."

"In the perfect place." Arthur agreed, knowing just how he was going to end the perfect day. Taking a deep breath, he summoned up the courage to ask her the question. Finding the ring in his pocket, Arthur got down onto one knee and looked at the girl he loved. Taking her hand in his, he didn't register the look of confusion in Alethea's eyes. He was too busy on concentrating on not getting his words muddled.

"Alethea, my Lady Alethea, I love you so much with all my heart, body and soul. We have been through so much together and I know that we are meant to be. Alethea, Lady protector of Camelot, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife? You are already Queen of my heart, but will you be my Princess?" He asked her, waiting with baited breath for an answer...


	27. Answers

Alethea couldn't believe it. She had had a perfect day with Arthur, just enjoying his company and taking in new sights as they rode along. It had all been going well, even when they'd had a small disagreement over the Prince coming home with her. She could not deny that she hadn't thought about it. She had been a bit nervous at first considering she had never sat on a horse before, let alone ridden on one, but as time progressed she had gotten quite used to it. She had enjoyed sitting by the lake all afternoon, watching the dragonflies and listening to the croaks of green frogs and then being led through the forest as the sun began to set. She had admired the scenery, even if most of the trees didn't have leaves and smiled slightly as they came to a stop in a small clearing. She didn't know what Arthur was up to, otherwise she would have stopped him before he had even started. Letting the horse graze, she looked to the sky where there was the most gorgeous sunset that Alethea had ever laid eyes on. It was beautiful, and the perfect way to end a brilliant day. However this was soon to change. Before she could even ask what he was doing, the prince had took her hand in his and was down on one knee. Knowing what he was about to do next, she was filled with the overwhelming urge to run and not look back, but her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. It was when he presented the ring that she felt like screaming.

"Alethea, my Lady Alethea, I love you and I ask you, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife? You are already Queen of my heart, but will you be my Princess?" he asked, waiting for an answer. Alethea could not bring herself to meet his eyes for she knew what she would see and she didn't want to have to do this. She didn't want to break his heart, but he had just presented her with the biggest and worst decision of her life so far.

"Arthur, I would love to marry you but…" she answered, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"But what?" The Prince was confused and Alethea had to close her eyes, already feeling the lump form in her throat.

"I love you so much that it hurts my heart, but Arthur, I cannot marry you."

"Cannot? Or will not?"

"Both." she answered, biting her lip and opening her eyes to see a crestfallen Prince still kneeling at her feet.

"But why?"

"The story doesn't go this way. I'm not meant to be here."

"To hell with the story. I love you Alethea."

"And I love you but…but I don't belong here. You and I both know that I can't stay forever."

"That doesn't matter. Alethea, please, be my wife."

"Arthur, you have to understand, I might be pulled home at any time in the future. I have a family and friends who will no doubt be missing me by now and I am very much missing them. You have to know that I love you, and I would willingly marry you, but we both know it isn't meant to be." she told him, tears falling from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

"Arthur, please, don't make me choose between you and my family." she begged him.

"But…" he objected. Unable to take much more of this, Alethea tore her hand from his grasp and ran, not daring to look back.

Letting her feet carry her through the woods, tears continued to fall down Alethea's face as brambles tore at her clothes and her flesh. She ignored the pain and ran. She ran as far away as possible from that clearing where her Prince, her beloved Arthur, was kneeling. She couldn't face him now. She wouldn't be able to cope with the look of disappointment in his eyes. She had just turned him down. She had just turned down the offer of a lifetime, and had broken her own heart in the process. If it had been a different situation, if she had actually no reason to go home or she had been born in this time then yes, of course she would have married him, but she was a girl from a different time. She knew the legends and knew that she was not meant to be In them. She knew that it was Guinevere who was to be Arthur's Queen, not Alethea and if she changed the legends then perhaps she would change the future. Cursing as she stumbled, she picked herself back up and continued to run until she was out of breath. Her clothes snagged at the branches and were nothing more than rags by the time she came to a stop.

Catching her breath, Alethea sank to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't stop the tears from coming and she didn't want to either. It had been such a nice day up until that moment. If it had been any other way then she would have accepted but it hadn't. She knew that she couldn't stay and live out the rest of her life here in Camelot. No matter how much she wished to, she just couldn't. It was too different from her home and although she had no problem in getting used to these, she knew she would never truly be happy, even with Arthur by her side. She already missed her family and her friends. To know that she would never see them again… Well, she would either become ill or feel guilty for the rest of her life for abandoning them. Yes this was a once in a lifetime experience, but no matter how much she wanted Arthur as a husband, her family came first. She knew this, and had sworn never to let a boy get in between them, but now it had happened and there was nothing she could do. Her heart was torn between family loyalty and love for her Prince. She knew that she could turn around now, find Arthur and apologise, tell him that she wasn't thinking straight but yes she would be his wife, but she didn't move. Then she realised, she was lost in the forest.

With the sun setting fast, Alethea knew that to move now would be madness. She had an idea that the forest at night would be filled with bandits and cutthroats who wouldn't hesitate to attack an unarmed Lady travelling on her own. She also knew that she would probably only get herself more lost in the dark and that wasn't a good thing either. Hearing the cry of a wolf in the distance, she shivered and wrapped her cloak tight around her before fiddling with her pendant. Oh home felt like a long way away now, and it felt like years since she was last in college, but she knew that no matter how much she missed them at the moment, she hadn't got the will to leave Camelot just yet. Even if she did want to leave, she knew that only Merlin could help her and if Arthur spoke to him then… Then chances were, she wouldn't be going home any time soon. Sighing and drying her eyes, she thought back on home. She'd argued over the silliest of things with her parents, but now all she wanted to do was give them massive hugs. She could have done with her mum at that moment. She would know what to do. Then again, had her mum been there then Alethea wouldn't be in this situation. Smiling slightly, she leant against a tree and knew that by now, Arthur was probably frantic with worry.

She knew that he would have probably chased after her, but she had been too quick for him, and she didn't have any swords to weigh her down. She also knew that he would probably have gone to Camelot to arrange a search party when he found that she wasn't there. She could just see them all running about, trying to work out just where she had gone. With a sad smile on her face, Alethea knew that the Prince loved her. She hadn't expected to fall in love with him. He'd tried to have her executed the moment she arrived in Camelot for God's sake, but he had also helped her to escape. She had hated him during her time with Nimueh, but not so much that she could kill him, even if it had meant suffering quite a lot of pain. It had been worth it. She hadn't known then, but it was Arthur's conversation with her after her escape that had helped her to decide her feelings, and from then on she had just grown to love him. Now, after everything that had happened between them, Alethea knew that she loved him with her whole heart, but she knew that she could not marry him. It wasn't meant to be.

As the air grew colder and the wolves cries came closer, Alethea knew that she would never survive the night here in the forest alone. Seeing the moon shine brightly in the sky, she knew that she had a better chance of living if she kept on moving. And if Arthur had gotten a search party together by now then she had a greater chance of bumping into one of them on the forest tracks. Painfully getting to her feet, she found her way onto the track and with the moon and stars to guide her, she followed the path, praying that she would reach Camelot safe and sound. At first she was alright, thinking about random things, including her time at college, particularly one lunch break where they had all been messing about and instead of saying hello to each other, they had said chin-chan-chow, but she then became distracted by the sound of a twig snapping. She then began to get paranoid of course, jumping at every movement or sound. An owl hooted not far away before flying off in search of its prey, scaring Alethea half to death. Calming her rapidly beating heart, she pretty quickly broke into a run before she came into sight of Camelot. Seeing its walls illuminated by the moonlight, she allowed herself a small smile. She was almost safe now.

Calling out to the man on the gate, she was allowed in but she didn't go to see Arthur. Instead, with a heavy heart, she crossed the town and entered the courtyard. Seeing Arthur's horse, she knew that he was back, but Alethea didn't head to her room. Letting her feet take her to the Physicians chambers, she didn't have a clue of the time but knew that she would be able to find help there. Pushing all thoughts of the day's events to the back of her mind, she climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, praying that Merlin would be there. She needed a friend to talk to, and Merlin was the closest thing she had to a best friend in Camelot. When she got no answer, she knocked again, beginning to feel quite sleepy but also hungry at the same time. She realised that she hadn't eaten since lunch and fancied something to eat. Perhaps some toast if she could get some, but any food would do. Knocking again, she wondered if she had woken Gaius.

"Alright, alright." she heard someone shout and before long the door was opened. Gaius seemed surprised but he took in Alethea's appearance and immediately let her in. "Alethea, what happened to you? The castle is going mad with worry."

"I…I…" And she promptly burst into tears once more, letting tears fall down her now dirty cheeks. She must look like a state, she thought as she was made to sit down. Hugging her knees, she watched as Gaius lit some more candles and put some more wood on the fire.

"Is it the Prince?" Alethea simply nodded, unable to find her voice. "Did he…try…anything?"

"No…He proposed." she sniffed before fiddling with one of the tears in her clothes.

"Ah. And you said?"

"I turned him down Gaius. I love him, and I turned down the one chance I had of being with him forever."

"You regret it?"

"Very much so." she explained, beginning to feel the warmth of the fire. "But it isn't my destiny nor his. I cannot stay here for the rest of my life. We're just too different. We grew up centuries apart. I am not even supposed to be here and yet… Yet I love it here."

"I understand. I take it you ran from him?" Alethea nodded. "Just scratches?"

"The brambles. I'm a bit cold as well."

"Nothing that I can't sort out. Does Arthur know that you're back?" The old physician asked as he began to make up a mixture of some sort. Alethea watched as he did so, seeing that he had some ginger on his table and smiled slightly.

"No. You're the first person I came to. I can't face him."

"Not after what you did?" he asked.

"I ran from him. I hurt him Gaius. I broke his heart and tore up all his dreams and threw them all in his face. And he wouldn't understand. He doesn't know me as much as he thinks he does. He's making me choose between my family and him."

"He will understand Alethea, believe me. If he loves you as much as he thinks he does, he will understand. Now this may sting a little bit."

Her cuts soothed and feeling a little bit better, Alethea stayed sat down with a hot drink and a blanket wrapped around her. Gaius had calmed her down and Alethea was now feeling more happier than she had been earlier. Wondering where Merlin was, she was told that he was with the Prince but not long after, the young warlock came running into the room.

"Alethea's gone. Arthur's going mad with worry and we're going to go and find her." he said without pausing for breath. Alethea smiled slightly as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"She's here." Gaius answered. "Has been for about half an hour. She and…"

"I know. Is she alright?"

"Just shaken. You'd best tell Arthur that she's here." And as Merlin left, Alethea stopped fighting sleep and let herself be carried off into the world of dreams. A world where nothing and no one could get to her and all her worries would be forgotten. A world where the day's events could be forgotten.


	28. Realisations

When she'd said no, Arthur's world had fallen to pieces. He couldn't understand why she had turned him down. He was offering her everything in the world and yet she didn't want them. Why? But she then said why, and even his argument of loving her couldn't change her mind. Before Arthur knew it, Alethea was running from him. The ring was still in his hand and a crestfallen Prince put it back in the pouch on his belt before running after her. Alethea had gotten a good way ahead of him and before long, Arthur had seemed to lose her. However, he could hear her sobs and that broke his heart. He hadn't wanted to upset her. In fact, he had wanted to do the complete opposite. He had wanted to make her smile and then together they could return to Camelot and celebrate the news. But it hadn't happened. Instead she had run with tears in her eyes. Arthur had upset her and now he hadn't a clue where she was. He tried to search for her, shouted her name but got no answer. He knew though that she could be anywhere by now. It was a very big forest and he had no chance of finding her on his own.

Reluctant to do so but knowing that there was a small chance that she would be there, Arthur galloped towards Camelot, praying that Alethea had beaten him there. Looking out for any sign of her as he rode, he was disappointed when he found no sign. Arriving at the castle, he asked everyone he met if they had seen Alethea but no one had. Not since that morning. Running to Alethea's room, he found no sign of her there, but her maid was in the room. She was startled to see the Prince but even she hadn't seen her mistress since that morning. Arthur sighed, knowing that he had done the wrong thing when he had thought he was doing the right thing. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so blind not to see what was wrong? He should have known that she would have turned him down. He was wrong to make her decide between him and her family. He knew straight away which one he would have chosen if he was in Alethea's shoes.

Heading back to the courtyard, Arthur raised his men and began to get a search party together. They would search the woods tonight, for they all knew that the forest wasn't safe for a Lady on her own, let alone in the dark. As the men began to prepare their horses, the Prince saw Merlin and explained what had happened. The warlock held a grim expression before running to Gaius to tell him what was going on. Arthur waited as his men got everything ready and prayed that he would find Alethea safe and sound. He hoped that she would be alright. If anything bad happened to her then Arthur would never forgive himself. It would be part what his fault if she did get hurt. He was just about to mount up when his servant came sprinting back to him, seeming to have news for Arthur. Watching as Merlin nearly went flying as he tripped up in the courtyard, Arthur waited for him to catch his breath.

"Call off the search party."

"Why?"

"Alethea… She's here…with Gaius." Merlin told the Prince in between breaths. Within seconds the search party had been dismissed and Arthur was running towards the physician's room. He needed to see Alethea and apologise for trying to make her choose between him and her family. He needed to make sure that she was alright and that she was unharmed. He needed to know that she was safe.

The moment they reached Gaius' chambers, Arthur was straight by the side of Alethea, checking that she wasn't hurt. He was going to apologise to her but she was fast asleep, a blanket wrapped tight around her but the Prince could see a few scratches on her arms. Obviously the woods hadn't been too kind to her, but it could have been a lot worse. Smiling slightly as he took off her tear stained glasses and put them on the table, he turned back to Gaius.

"When did she…?"

"Arrived on my doorstep in tears about half an hour ago sire." the physician told him.

"Why didn't she come and find me?" he wondered aloud but inside he knew why. She was probably scared or didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"She was very upset sire. You haven't put her in the easiest of positions."

"Explain."

"She claims that it is not her destiny to be your wife and although she regrets saying no, she doesn't want to have to choose between you and not seeing her family ever again." Gaius told the blonde haired Prince.

"Oh…" Arthur turned back to Alethea to find her holding the blankets tight and was murmuring something.

"I have a feeling she is missing home too." Merlin put in "It can't be easy for her, all this. I mean, to be brought from your own time back a good fifteen centuries and to go through everything she has…"

"I never even thought…" Arthur said, looking over at the sleeping girl clutching a blanket tight around her. "What have I done?" he asked himself. He hadn't thought of these things at the time. In fact, all he had been thinking about was how lovely life would be with Alethea as his wife and not muddling his words up when it came to asking her. In truth, he had been naïve to think that Alethea would have just said yes straight away. He hadn't believed that she would refuse, but he understood her reasoning.

"Can I stay here with her?" Arthur asked, hoping to speak with her when she woke.

"I think it would be best to give her a bit of space sire." Gaius suggested. Arthur knew that it would be for the best.

"In which case just tell her when she wakes… Just tell her I'm sorry." And with that, Arthur left the room.

For the rest of that night, the young Pendragon lay in his bed, tormented by visions of what could have been. Every time he closed his eyes, Arthur could see Alethea stood in the Church with him waiting at the altar. Every time he kept them open, his mind kept repeating the proposal, and he could still hear her words and see the look of sorrow in her eyes. He now regretted asking her for he knew that he had made the wrong decision. She was the one who had to make the decision, and he knew that no matter how much he wanted her to stay, eventually Alethea would leave Camelot forever. The most he could do was hope that she would stay for a few more days, but he knew that she could quite easily leave at any point she wanted to. She had Merlin for that. But as the night wore on, the Prince's eyes began to feel very sore and eventually he closed them.

_It was a beautiful Spring morning, the forest now in bloom and newborn babes were seen in the fields. Children played in the sunshine and all was well. Arthur Pendragon was in his room on that particular morning with his servant, getting ready for the day ahead of him. Dressed in his finest clothes of the most expensive red cloth, Arthur was getting ready for the biggest day of his life so far, for today he was to commit himself to Alethea for the rest of his life. Smoothing down his clothes, Arthur took a deep breath and made sure that Merlin had the rings before they then made their way to the Church._

_The people of Camelot were all gathered and the Church had been filled with wildflowers and decorations. The members of Camelot's court were all gathered and King Uther was stood at the entrance, waiting for the bride to arrive. Waiting by the altar, the Prince wondered what could be taking her so long, but then she arrived. Walked up the aisle by Gaius, she looked more beautiful than ever in her white gown. As she finally came to stand by Arthur's side, he could see the tears beneath her veil. Knowing that it was just nerves, the Prince gave her a reassuring smile as the priest began the ceremony. All too soon the vows came along and Arthur and Alethea were exchanging rings as they vowed to stay with each other until death._

"_Do you Arthur Pendragon take thee Alethea of Camelot to be your wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you Alethea take Arthur Pendragon to be your husband?"_

"_With all my heart, I do."_

"_Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_And kiss they did, among the cheers of the people. They feasted and celebrated that evening, with the young couple feeling very happy and very much in love. They disappeared soon after before taking a tour around the kingdom the next day. A few months later Uther Pendragon passed away and Arthur became King, Alethea his Queen. The kingdom was happy and there were no wars. There were no droughts or famines or anything along that line. There were no problems whatsoever in fact, and together King Arthur and Queen Alethea reigned wisely over Camelot. There was never a more loved set of monarchs. Then came the Knights, with a round table of course, and no one dared to go against the Pendragon's word. _

_Then one fateful day, Alethea took Arthur to one side to tell him something. Something big, and he couldn't hide his joy when she told him that she was with child. He doted on his wife even more than he had done and the Queen became very amused by her husband's behaviour. Then nine months later, she bore him a daughter. The King had been pacing the floor of the corridor whilst his wife screamed in pain. He wished that he could hold her hand but her maids had shooed him away, so he was forced to wait outside. Waiting, he soon heard a baby's cry and he immediately went into the room, moving all of the women out of the way to find his wife lying on the bed with a babe cradled in her arms. Sitting next to his wife, Arthur looked at them both and knew that they were the two things he loved most in the world._

"_She's got your eyes." Alethea smiled._

"_And your nose. Any idea of names?"_

"_Igraine."_

"_Then welcome to the family Igraine Pendragon." Arthur smiled, but his joy was not to last long. Alethea had been weak after giving birth, and just a few days later she sickened with a fever. Arthur begged Merlin and Gaius for their help, saying that he would do anything to spare Alethea and the two physicians did all that they could for the Queen, but nothing touched her. Not even Merlin's magic could help her, but Alethea fought as she always did, and opened her eyes one day to find her beautiful baby girl holding her thumb. Smiling as she then saw her husband, she managed to survive somehow and live on._

_A few years passed and Arthur spoiled his little girl something rotten. Alethea then had another child, a boy this time, and together they were all a happy family. However, a few more years passed and it was when Igraine was ten years old that a great illness swept through Camelot. Merlin, who was now the Court Physician as well as being the Court Magician, was doing everything he could to find a cure. Then it spread to the royal family, affecting Igraine, Tristram and their mother. This tore Arthur's heart and he could not bare the thought of losing any of them, but there was no cure and the illness was fatal. They were going to die and there was nothing any of them could have done to save them. The King was forced to watch his family slowly die. First his son, then his daughter. His wife took the longest to pass on, and was inconsolable when she found that her children were dead. Cradled in Arthur's arms, she spent her last hours on this Earth with Arthur, her beloved husband, before breathing her last. Arthur cried her name, but she was already gone to a better place…_

The Prince woke with a start, tears in his eyes as he thought of his dream. He could be so happy together with Alethea, but he knew that it would also break his heart when he did eventually lose her. And lose her he would. Be it by death or by her own decision to leave, Arthur knew that they weren't meant to be together forever. They weren't meant to be man and wife. And suddenly he knew that Alethea was right and always had been. She couldn't marry him because if she did, she would be making one of the worst decisions of her life, even if it did make them both happy.


	29. Changed Mind

**Thanks again for all the reviews. All = love and virtual cookies. Hope you like the next chapter.**

It was late the next morning when Alethea woke to find herself covered with a blanket and curled up in one of the most awkward of positions in a chair. Her joints were stiff from the day's ride and her night's sleep and it hurt to move, but she knew that she had to. She had things to do and she couldn't stay curled up forever, unfortunately. Stretching out, she washed her face in the basin of water that Gaius had left out before looking for her glasses as she noted that everything was blurred. The only problem was she couldn't remember taking them off last night and now she couldn't find them. Letting her hand wander over the bench, she tried not to knock anything over before her fingers rested on a familiar shape. Putting her glasses on, she felt better and knew that she had to sort something out today. She had a clearer head after having slept and knew that she needed to see the Prince as soon as she could. Moving across the room, she had just reached the door when Merlin appeared.

"Alethea? Where are you going?" He asked, stopping Alethea in her tracks. Alethea couldn't help but feel like a criminal caught red handed.

"To find Arthur. I owe it to him after abandoning him in the forest last night."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I need to see him Merlin."

"He came by yesterday. Says he's sorry."

"I need to see him myself." Alethea said, refusing to give in.

"At least put some different clothes and some shoes on." Looking down, Alethea realised that she wasn't in the best of states for a Lady of Camelot. Her clothes were nothing more than rags and her shoes… well, they were now in the same state as her clothes. She just thanked God that she'd left her boots in her room.

"Which ones?" she asked and as Merlin turned his back, she made a break for it and ran out of the door and towards Arthur's room, wincing as her feet touched the freezing cold stone floor.

Once she reached a safe distance from the Physician's quarters, Alethea slowed her pace and walked down the corridors, ignoring the funny glances she got from the people she met before finally coming to the Prince's room. Praying that Arthur would be in there, she knocked on the door. She didn't want to have to go searching for him elsewhere. It was a cold enough morning already and she didn't want to have to go outside to find him. Not receiving any answer, she wondered if Arthur would still be asleep and so she gently tried the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked and she poked her head round to find a somewhat shaken Prince sat up in his bed. He didn't look like he'd had a good night's sleep and Alethea couldn't help but feel guilty as she guessed that it was her fault.

"Arthur, I… I need to apologise for…" she started, about to apologise for running off and leaving him yesterday in the forest, but she noticed that he was physically shaking and was very pale. She knew he wasn't shivering with cold and she prayed that he wasn't ill, otherwise she would never forgive herself. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Will be..." He told her, flashing her a quick smile.

"Do you want me to go and fetch Gaius?" she asked, before noticing that his eyes were red and puffy, almost as if he'd been crying. Had her refusal meant that much to him?

"No, I don't need him."

"Are you sure? You don't look at all well."

"I'm positive." the blue eyed Prince told her. Alethea still wasn't convinced but she felt his forehead with the back of her hand and he seemed fine.

"What do you need then?" she asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You." he stated simply, beckoning her to sit beside him.

"Arthur, about last night… I'm sorry for running off like that. I was just so confused…"

"It's alright Alethea, I understand." he said, seeming to gain a bit of colour in his cheeks and calming down a bit. Alethea just smiled slightly as she turned on her side to face him.

"You do?"

"I should be the one apologising. I never even thought what I was making you do. I'm sorry."

"Then you know why I had to say no?"

"I do. Forgive me Alethea."

"You are already forgiven my Prince." she told him. "Besides, it is nice to know that you love me so much that you are prepared to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Only now do I realise that it's impossible."

"Not impossible, just highly unlikely." she smirked. "Not that I'm saying that I wouldn't but you know that if it had been any other way then I would have said yes. You do know that?"

"Well, let's just make the most of whatever time we have left together." he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alethea agreed. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"Bad dream. That's all."

"More like a nightmare from the looks of things. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Alright then my Prince." she smiled, gently brushing her lips against his.

"My lady, you are cold." Arthur pointed out, noticing that she wasn't wrapped up warmly and her feet were bare.

"I'll be fine." Alethea shrugged, not realising that Arthur was thinking of his dream.

"Alethea, you need to stay warm if you don't want to get ill. Come here."

Before she could object, she was lying next to Arthur in his bed with the covers wrapped around her. If she was married to him, Alethea thought, then this would be a regular occurrence. If only she hadn't been so hasty to decline his offer and reject his proposal. If only she had given it thought before answering, but it was too late now. She couldn't change her mind and she doubted that the Prince would ask her again. Not after she had hurt him so. Stupid girl, Alethea thought, to turn down such an opportunity. She had gone and turned down the one person she loved most and she knew that it was perhaps her only chance of love. Of course she wasn't in the legends, but surely she could be easily forgotten in the pages of history. It had happened to others before, so why could it not happen to her? Someone somewhere along the line would mess around with the legends and add things in and take things out. The story of Lancelot and Guinevere may yet happen, but Guinevere in reality may not be Arthur's wife. Artistic license, wasn't that what all writers had? Failing that, Alethea could always persuade Merlin to do some magic tricks on the chroniclers and make it so that she wasn't recorded or even change her name. Why hadn't she thought of these yesterday when she needed to?

"Alethea…" The Prince said, breaking her track of thought.

"Yes?"

"Are we still alright after yesterday?"

"Of course we are." Alethea smiled at him. "Nothing can change what you mean to me Arthur. But I'm sorry that I hurt you yesterday. It wasn't intentional, I can assure you."

"You are quite forgiven." Arthur smiled. "But promise me something will you?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll stay here for a bit longer?"

"A lot longer hopefully, and I promise Arthur." She said before their eyes met. Gazing at each other, neither of them broke away and Alethea couldn't help but wonder if this would be what married life would be like. If so then she certainly did regret answering so quickly last night. Still looking into each other's eyes, Arthur suddenly pounced and started tickling her. Alethea just couldn't help but laugh.

"Arthur… Stop it…Please!" she begged.

"What's it worth?" he asked, all sweetness and innocence.

"I'll…" she started but they were interrupted as the door opened and Merlin walked straight in.

"Sire, I don't suppose you've seen Alethea?"

"She's about so high, dresses weirdly, brown hair…" Arthur couldn't help but smile. "She's here." The Prince told him and Alethea just waved at the young warlock.

"Oh."

"Anyway, what have I told you about knocking? And haven't you got something better to do like muck out my horses or polish my armour or something?"

"Of course." Merlin said, taking the hint and leaving, whilst Arthur and Alethea both burst into fits of laughter. It took some time for them both to calm down but once they did, they found themselves being called for.

"I suppose I'd best go and get dressed."

"And I'd best find out what they want us for."

"Shame we can't stay here all day."

"I know." They both smiled before getting out of the bed. "I shall see you later my lady." The Prince smiled before leaving the room, pulling on his boots as he did so. Alethea just watched and smiled before going to her own room, startling Ceridwen with her sudden appearance.

"My lady, what happened to you?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Alethea told her. "Now, the warmest gown I own and a jacket of some sort. It's freezing today."

Once changed and wrapped up warm, Alethea ran to the Great Hall to find the Court in session. They seemed to be dealing with the problems of supplies for the villages over the winter, defences for Camelot, the increase of the use of magic, finance, punishments… The list went on and on and Alethea felt a little out of her depth, although she did find herself quite enjoying it at points. There were one or two things that actually had her interested and as one of the Protectors of Camelot, she was asked on how best to defend Camelot. She stumbled slightly at this.

"I would erm… I would try and avoid war in the first place."

"And give in to our enemies? Nonsense." One of the nobles dismissed her.

"What I mean is to, erm…" She couldn't find the word she was after but before anyone else could attack her, Arthur stepped in and saved her.

"Compromise. But should war become inevitable, we fight away from the castle. We've had too many innocent casualties when the fight has been here."

"Good idea. Now, next on the list, finance…" It was a good few hours later when the Court ended and Alethea felt like she had just stepped out of an exam. It had been awful for her, with most of her ideas being ignored or dismissed as stupid. More often than not Arthur had had to step in and save her from more insults and questions from the older nobles. In fact, Alethea had been the youngest person there, and one of the few women present. By the end of the Court, Alethea had just stopped putting her ideas across, knowing that they would only be ignored or laughed at.

"I'm sorry about that." The Prince apologised, looking grim.

"It's alright. After all, it's not as if I know much about Camelot." she said sarcastically. "There's still a long way to go before it becomes the one I know."

"Probably." Arthur agreed before sighing as he realised what was next.

"When is it?"

"This afternoon." Arthur told her.

"I'm here for you, you know." she told him, knowing that the Prince was not looking forward to burying his dead comrades. She knew that Arthur had lost quite a few friends in the battle a few days ago and that he felt part what guilty for not realising that Nimueh was in Camelot until it was too late. "They died a hero's death, and they won't be forgotten." She told him, taking his hand in hers and gently squeezing it.

"I know. I can't help but feel responsible though Alethea."

"Arthur, if it's anyone's fault then it's mine. But life goes on. They will be remembered for what they did."

"I suppose." He agreed.

That afternoon, the families of the fallen, the King and the nobles of Camelot gathered to witness the memorial for the fallen. Alethea stood next to the Prince, giving him moral support and listening to him as he made a speech about the brave men who had made the ultimate sacrifice for Camelot. Tears were in the eyes of most people before the bodies of the dead were lowered into the graves and the earth was placed over them. Some of the nobles left at this point, as did the King, but Alethea and the Prince stayed there, watching as the families mourned. Morgana stood there for a bit with them, but she too eventually went inside to the castle to shelter from the chill wind that was blowing. With Arthur's arm wrapped around her shoulder, Alethea stood with him, feeling guilty for the deaths of these men. If only she hadn't been so desperate to get home then perhaps these men would still be alive. But she couldn't change it now, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Arthur said once the last grave had been filled. Leaving the families to mourn, the two of them slowly walked back towards the castle to escape the bitter wind and the chill in the air. One thing was bugging Alethea as they walked though, and she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Arthur, can I ask you something?" she said as they came towards the courtyard.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning to face her.

""Would it be too late to change my mind?"

"About what?" he asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Yesterday." she said simply, waiting for him to realise what she was on about and watched as it finally clicked.

"You mean…?" she nodded. "But what about your family?" he asked, but couldn't stop a smile spreading on his lips.

"They've managed without me for a few months. A bit longer won't do any harm." she shrugged. "Besides, I love you Arthur Pendragon, and if I leave then I will never return. I know that now and we ought to make the most of what we've got." she paused "But it all depends if you'll still have me, which means asking me a question." she pointed out.

"Then, Alethea, will you make me the happiest man in the Kingdom and be my wife?" the Prince asked her, taking the hint and producing the ring.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon, you know something? I do believe that I will." She smiled at him before she was embraced and her lips were merged with the Prince's. She knew at that moment in time that she had gone and made the right decision. It was meant to be and the legends could go hang. It seemed it wasn't too late to change her mind after all.


	30. A Wedding

**Thankyou to all who have reviewed and thanks for all your patience.I am sure that it will all be rewarded. Hope you like this chapter and please R and R. Thanks.**

It had been an exceedingly happy couple who had broken the news to the rest of the Court that evening, and the celebrations had followed almost instantly. Many toasts were raised to them both and Alethea knew that she had indeed made the right decision in agreeing to be Arthur's wife. Her heart was filled with joy and a smile remained on her lips all evening. However, the Prince was dragged away by his men to one side where there were quite a few cheers and a lot of laughter from them, whilst Alethea was congratulated and taken in by Morgana and the other ladies that were gathered. Allowing herself to be swept up by the young women, Alethea found herself being congratulated and teased from all sides, with one or two of them wishing that they could be in Alethea's shoes. Now, Alethea didn't know if that meant that they wanted to be Arthur's wife, or if they wanted to be the future Queen. Hang on, Alethea would be Queen if Uther died. That was a scary thought, to have a kingdom relying on you, even if it was mainly Arthur's. Equal rights hadn't yet been invented so Alethea would be seen as less superior to her husband, although that could yet change. A few words in the right ears and…

"About time Alethea." Morgana said, interrupting her trail of thought. "What made you change your mind?"

"I, um…" She didn't quite know in truth but wondered how Morgana knew about her refusing Arthur, although she realised then that Arthur would have told Morgana and Uther.

"Arthur told me you had refused him."

"Well, I had a good think, and I realised that I have found my home."

"Here in Camelot?"

"With Arthur. Yes." Alethea nodded. "I have never really been as happy as I am here, and not many people find love like me where I'm from. In fact, this is a once in a lifetime chance and I love Arthur too much to let go of him easily."

"Well, it's a wise choice Alethea, and I am sure that you two will be very happy together."

"Thanks." Alethea smiled before turning around to see the Prince looking over at them. He mouthed 'sorry' to his future wife before he was grabbed by Merlin. Alethea just rolled her eyes and began to wish that they had waited until it was just her, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, Uther and Gaius to tell them. Sighing as she knew that what was done was done, Alethea reckoned that it wouldn't be too long before the whole of Camelot knew of the upcoming marriage of the Prince and his Lady. Indeed, when she escaped onto the balcony, she could hear the noise of celebrations outside in the streets, with many drunken men crying out congratulations when they noticed Alethea watching them. Finding herself getting tired, Alethea was tempted to excuse herself and head to her room but found Arthur coming out onto the balcony.

"Sorry." he apologised, having only just escaped from his men.

"I thought you were supposed to be celebrating with the men like that on your last night of freedom." she stated, smirking at him.

"Well, they wanted to congratulate me. After all, it's not every day now that their Prince announces that they're going to get married."

"I suppose. But are you absolutely certain that you want to have me as your wife?"

"Of course. I cannot manage to live without you Alethea. Besides, someone has to help me rule Camelot when my father is gone. I know that you are that person."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, shall we escape from these celebrations? Otherwise I doubt we'll get the chance to speak to each other."

"Sure." she agreed.

That had been a good few days ago now, if not a week, and it had been the last time that Alethea had seen Arthur properly. Since that evening she had been immersed in the preparations for the wedding with questions being fired at her from every angle as to what exactly she wanted. Between the preparations and her duties, Alethea barely had any time to herself. Even when she did manage to snatch a few spare moments for herself, Alethea was often brushing up on her knowledge on the day to day life of a Lady and the rules of Camelot. More often than not, Alethea would be busy from the moment she woke until the moment she fell asleep. She now truly understood the phrase 'there's no rest for the wicked' and in her worst moments regretted saying yes to Arthur. There just seemed to be no end to the preparations and she thought that at times it was more hassle than it was worth. She knew that it was going to be the biggest and most happiest day of her life but she was getting just a little bit fed up of forever being asked questions.

Arthur was to be her rescuer, her knight in shining armour. It had been another long period of preparations and Alethea was ever so close to telling Ceridwen and the others to get lost when the Prince had arrived and stolen Alethea away from the castle. Apparently he'd managed to get them both freed from duties for an hour but that they could quite easily "lose" track of time. Smiling at her Prince, Alethea took his hand before they both ran out of the castle so as to not waste time. Before long they came to be outside the castle walls and the town boundary with Arthur leading the way. Alethea couldn't help but wonder if they were going to go for a walk in the forest but they came to a halt at the edge of a fenced field. Bemused, Alethea wondered why Arthur had brought her here until she noticed a magnificent white horse grazing at one end. Arthur smiled at her before handing her an apple and vaulting the fence.

"What do I need this for?" she asked him as he ran towards the horse.

"Food for her." He told her, and it was then that Alethea noticed that the horse was saddled. She'd been tricked. Yes she was going to get to spend some time with Arthur, but she was going to be taught how to ride at the same time. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing but before she could make up her mind, Arthur had brought the horse over. Alethea automatically held out the apple for the creature to eat as Arthur explained that he was going to teach her to ride, and that this was to be her horse.

"I wish you luck in teaching me." she smiled.

"You'll soon get the hang of it."

"Says the one who has probably been in the saddle for as long as he could ride."

"Trust me." It was a rather nervous Alethea who approached the fine beast but she soon calmed down as the horse gently nuzzled her shoulder. "She likes you."

"She is a beautiful horse. Does she have a name?"

"Snowdrop." Arthur replied.

"Very original." Alethea laughed. "So how exactly do I get up?"

"With help." Arthur told her, before helping her to mount. The Prince took hold of the reins and began to lead Snowdrop and Alethea around the paddock before he then attached a length of rope to the bridle and taught Alethea how to change speeds and how to sit properly. Alethea soon grew confident and by the end of the hour, she was happily riding Snowdrop around the paddock without any criticisms from Arthur. Laughing as they rode in the midday sun, Alethea came to a halt just by Arthur's side and went to dismount but found the Prince helping her down.

"Hello future husband."

"Hello future wife." Arthur smiled, his arms around her waist and his lips but an inch from hers. They were in such close proximity to each other and Alethea didn't want him to let go.

"They'll be missing us at Camelot." she stated.

"Then let them." Arthur smirked before kissing her. They remained there for a few moments until one of the servants arrived claiming that Alethea was wanted by Morgana to sort out fabrics for the wedding dress whilst Arthur was required by the King to speak to someone or other. The couple looked at each other and rolled their eyes but knew what they could do.

"Go on ahead. We'll be there shortly."

Watching as the man ran ahead, the Prince and Alethea smiled before going back to Camelot, but instead of going straight to the castle, they had a wander around the marketplace. People wished them joy and happiness as they walked together, arm in arm, and Alethea knew that it wouldn't be long before she was their Princess. Deciding that they could put off their duties no longer, they walked towards the castle entrance and avoided the children who were playing in the streets. However, a young girl of around four or five years old with blonde curls came running straight for Alethea and clutched onto her skirts. Alethea turned and met the innocent gaze of green eyes and immediately knelt down to the girl's level as the girl said 'mum'.

"Hello." Alethea cooed. "I'm not your mum I'm afraid." Alethea told her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." the little girl answered.

"Shall we see if we can find her? Me and my friend here can help you."

"I…" Before the little girl could answer, her older sister came running towards them.

"My lady, sire, I am sorry. She just went running off."

"It's alright." Alethea smiled before watching as the two girls walked away.

As Alethea and the Prince went their separate ways, Alethea couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have children and if she did, if they would look like Arthur or her. She would like to be a mother, but she didn't know if she would be ready just yet. She knew the risks of childbirth in the past, and she really didn't want to have to suffer for it. She didn't want to die like Arthur's mother had, and if Alethea did have kids then she wanted to see them grow up. Going to find Morgana, Alethea couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a family with Arthur, but she knew that if she did then she would never want to return home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before the wedding and Morgana and the other ladies had all long since gone when Alethea could not sleep. Her nerves were letting themselves be known to her and she was shaking like a leaf. She could not help but wonder if she was making the right decision by choosing to stay. She knew that her parents would probably tell her to stay with the person she loved, but she didn't know if she would be able to cope knowing that they didn't know where she was and that she would not see them again. However, she knew that she loved Arthur very much and fate had thrown them a line. They had always been destined to meet, and Alethea knew that they were meant to be. The legends that she had read as a child hadn't included her and so she knew that she may yet somehow become erased from history. If that was the price that she had to pay for being happy then so be it. It was a cost she was willing to pay if it meant that she would be with her Prince for the rest of her life. Walking out onto the corridor to stretch her legs, Alethea bumped into Arthur, who, it seemed, also could not sleep.

"It's bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride before the wedding."

"I never was one for luck." They both smiled at each other.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Nervous about tomorrow."

"Wondering if you're making the right decision?" Alethea nodded. "I'm sure you will make your mind up Alethea, and I'll understand no matter what."

"Thanks Arthur." she smiled before they both noticed that someone was coming. Realising that they shouldn't really be seen together that evening, they both went to return to their rooms.

"Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow morning." Alethea smiled before returning to her room and sitting by the window to watch the sunrise.

Bathing that morning, Alethea let Ceridwen and two other maids, one with red hair and the other blonde, help her to get ready. The wedding gown had been hanging in Alethea's room for a few days now and Arthur had been forbidden from entering her room because of it. It was bad luck after all. Alethea just smiled as she started to put everything on. It wasn't just a simple dress, but there were many layers to it. It would be worth it in the end, Alethea knew that. The gown was made of the finest fabrics available and was of a soft blue. White wedding dresses weren't the tradition here, she'd been told when she'd suggested it. Blue was meant to symbolise purity and so Alethea was to get married wearing blue. The bodice was decorated with pearls and tiny gemstones whilst her shoes were made of soft leather. The skirt flowed out from her waist and she truly felt like a Princess. By the end of the day she would be one, she realised, and smiled. Her hair was put up into some kind of knot and a veil was attached to the gem studded tiara that she wore. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Alethea looked at herself in the looking glass and felt a tear fall from her eye. If only her mum and dad could see her like this. Biting her lip, she turned around to see Morgana stood in the doorway, wearing a green dress that had been specially made for the occasion.

"Everyone's ready." she told her,

"And Gaius?"

"He's waiting for you downstairs."

"Very well then. No time like the present. Let's go and get married." Alethea said, talking more to herself than anyone else.

Standing by the oak doors, Alethea took one or two deep breaths and smiled at Gaius. As her father wasn't there to give her away and as Gaius was a good friend, Alethea had asked him to do the honours. Giving him the nod once she had fixed her veil, they walked into the Great Hall where everyone had gathered and Alethea saw Arthur stood in front of his father, dressed in brand new clothes. He looked very handsome and Alethea knew immediately that she would go through with this. There would be nothing that could stop them from ever being together. Walking down the aisle, she soon reached Arthur and smiled at him as the King began the proceedings.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Prince Arthur and Lady Alethea…" He began whilst Alethea and Arthur held hands and looked at each other.

"You look beautiful." The Prince whispered to her as Uther said a few words.

"And you look very handsome." she smiled before they were both silent and listened to the words. It soon came to the vows and Alethea smiled as Merlin handed Arthur the rings. Poor Merlin was dressed in the official robes of the servant of Camelot, complete with a rather fetching hat, and she knew that the young warlock would eventually have his revenge on her husband.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do take thee Lady Alethea to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do us part." Arthur said as he placed the gold band on her finger. Alethea smiled, took a deep breath and then took the other ring.

"I, Lady Alethea, do take thee Arthur Pendragon to be my husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do us part." she said before placing the ring on Arthur's finger.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The King announced and as Arthur lifted up the veil, Alethea smiled at him before they kissed, among the cheers of those gathered.

They were blessed more privately by a priest that afternoon before the celebrations kicked off. The Prince and Princess were given the head seats and not long after they cut the cake, the feast began. So many exotic foods were present and it soon became obvious that no expense had been spared. Minstrels played and there was much talking and celebrating. Husband and wife danced and enjoyed themselves, staying with the celebrations late into the evening before disappearing unnoticed. Having gotten out of the Great Hall, the Prince picked Alethea up off the ground and carried her down the corridors. Today had been the happiest day of her life, and Alethea was sure that it was only the beginning of many more happy days.

"Do you know something?"

"What?"

"I love you, Alethea Pendragon."

"And I love you, Arthur Pendragon." she smiled as he carried her over the threshold to his room. Today had been the best day of her life, and she knew for certain that she had found her home with Arthur, her husband.


	31. The Honeymoon

**Thanks for the continued support and reviews. This chapter is set after the wedding, but also after episode 12 of series one. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke early the morning after the wedding in each others arms, with the sweat drenched sheets wrapped around their tangled bodies. The Princess Alethea was draped over Prince Arthur, her head resting on the his chest. Both wore contented smiles on their faces and woke at around the same time, just seconds apart.

''Good morning husband'' Alethea said with great joy and a grin on her lips. She still couldn't believe just how lucky she was to be married to such a handsome man and Prince Arthur of Camelot of all men. So many people would kill to be in her position, but Alethea had somehow managed to become his wife, even though she hadn't had this intention when she had first arrived in Camelot so long ago.

''Good morning Princess.'' Arthur smiled before leaning over and brushing his lips against hers. "Sleep well?"

"I think you know the answer to that." she smirked making Arthur chuckle.

''By the way, do you have honeymoons here?'' she asked after a moment or two.

''Honeymoons?'' The Prince asked, somewhat confused, and Alethea couldn't help but notice just how cute he looked with a puzzled expression, his eyebrows furrowed and a cute little frown on his lips.

''When a couple get married they usually go on a holiday, a trip for a few days after the ceremony '' she explained. "Or at least they do where I'm from."

''I'm afraid I've never heard of them'' he told her ''but there's nothing stopping us from going on one.'' he added, sensing her disappointment.

'' Then in which case, where shall we go? And when will we leave?'' she asked eagerly.

'' Today if my father will let us, or we get Merlin and Ceridwen to cover for us if not, and around the kingdom?'' He suggested.

''Show me what we'll be looking after?'' The Prince nodded. ''Then it's perfect.''

''Good. Now I suppose we'd best get a move on if that's the plan.'' Arthur told his wife.

''I suppose.'' Alethea smiled before disentangling herself from the sheets and finding a new dress draped over Arthur's chair. The Prince just smiled and watched as his wife put it on before she picked up her wedding dress from where it had been dropped the previous night. Carefully she smoothed out the creases and folded it neatly, making the Prince smile.

''What?'' Alethea asked as she noticed that the Prince was watching her. ''My dress?''

''Wedding dress.'' he nodded

''Well, I want to keep it nice. We have a tradition where I'm from where you keep your wedding dress and besides, a daughter of ours may want to get married in it.'' Alethea suggested, a smile tugging on her lips.

''Daughter of ours?'' he asked, a bemused smile on his face. "Don't forget sons too."

''And sons then. Just lads don't tend to want to get married wearing dresses.'' she joked

''We can always start that tradition.'' he suggested with a dead serious look on his face.

''No Arthur.'' she smiled ''Now get some clothes on.'' she told him before chucking some at him. The Prince just looked at her with a completely innocent expression before smirking and getting dressed in front of her. Alethea simply smiled and gave him a hand before the two of them went to find the King and get an audience with him.

''Arthur...'' she began as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

''Yes?''

''Now that I'm the Prince's wife, will my ideas be taken seriously in Court?''

'' As the Princess of Camelot very few people will dare to oppose you.'' he told her as they reached the oak doors. Only yesterday they had been getting married in this self same hall and the two of them smiled as they realised this.

Coming before the King and finding him sat talking to Morgana, they wished him a good day.

''And the same to you.''

''Father, we come to ask if Camelot can spare us for a few days.'' Arthur told him.

''And why may that be?'' Uther asked, interested

''I wish to take Princess Alethea on a tour of the Kingdom.'' The Prince answered.

''In which case you'll be needing more than a few days. It'll take at least three weeks if you're lucky...'' Uther paused as he seemed to be considering something. ''But I'm sure we'll cope without you and your servants. When do you intend to leave?''

''The moment we have everything that we need.'' Alethea told them.

''Then I wish you a safe journey.'' The King said as he got to his feet and embraced his son and daughter in law. Arthur and Alethea glanced at each other in disbelief but Uther noticed. ''Don't worry. I'm sure that Camelot will cope without you.''

''Alright then. See you in a few weeks.'' Alethea smiled as they turned to leave, but paused at the door and added ''We'll be back before you know it.''

Upon leaving the Great Hall, Arthur called for Merlin whilst Alethea went to find Ceridwen and gather all that she would need for the journey. Sorting through her dresses and noticing that there were quite a few more than there had been yesterday, she chose a few and put them on the bed along with two cloaks, leggings and boots in among other items. Ceridwen then appeared with a bag and quite a bit of food. Leaving her to pack, Alethea noted that having a maid was very useful as she headed to Gaius' chamber to get some supplies, just in case any of them, God forbid, fell ill or got injured. She also wanted some paper and ink so that she could record her travels. Finding the physician huddled over a book, she smiled as she remembered the first time she was in this chamber. She had been sixteen then, younger and more innocent than she was now, the Princess of Camelot who was seventeen. She had realised yesterday that at some point her seventeenth birthday had passed by but it had been unnoticed due to the events of the past few months. Alethea didn't mind though. Her arrival seemed like ages ago even though it was less than a year now. God how time flies, Alethea thought. Home and college seemed like a lifetime ago or even a dream. Whichever, those memories seemed to belong to another person as for Alethea it felt like she had lived in Camelot for all of her life. She knew now that she had found her home.

''My lady, what can I do for you?'' he asked, looking up and noticing her stood watching him in the doorway.

''Gaius, to you I am simply Alethea.'' she smiled. ''And I could do with some supplies for a long journey just in case anything should happen.''

''Long journey?'' he asked.

''Arthur is taking me on a tour of the Kingdom.'' she explained.

''Which I suppose means you'll be taking Merlin with you as well?''

''Well, someone has to keep the Prince out of trouble and we both know that Merlin is perfectly suitable for the job.'' she told him. "Besides, he can keep Ceridwen company whilst I'm with Arthur."

''That's true. Alright then, I'll get everything sorted out for you.'' The physician smiled as he pulled out a bag and started to put some things in it.

''It's weird you know.'' Alethea commented as she watched him.

''Care to explain?''

''Well you're the first person who believed me and have looked after me since I first arrived here. It's just strange that less than twelve months later I'm married to the man who was the person to first accuse me of witchcraft.''

''That's just life Alethea.'' Gaius smiled. ''Besides, stranger things have happened.''

''That's true.'' she agreed

Before long, the Prince, Princess, Merlin and Ceridwen were meeting in the Courtyard waiting for their horses to be made ready but they had everything packed that they would need for their journey. They knew that they could quite easily pick up food on the way anyway, and the people of the Kingdom should be more than willing to help them out where they could. Horses soon made ready and loaded, they mounted before riding out of the castle with Arthur taking the lead, the two women following behind him and Merlin at the rear. Looking ahead of her, Alethea smiled. It would seem that the adventure was about to begin...

They camped in the forest that evening, sleeping under the stars with a small fire steadily burning out. Alethea had a blanket wrapped tight around her to keep out the cold but Arthur was also by her side to provide comfort and extra warmth should she need it. Snuggling up close to her husband, she smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the leaves rustling in the slight breeze. Thankful that it wasn't raining, she wondered if it would have been best to have brought a tent just on the off chance that it should rain on them. Even though it was Spring, Alethea knew that they could not trust the weather and that it could rain at any given moment. Reluctant to actually be soaked through during the middle of the night, she decided that she would see what she could do at the next town they went through before she drifted off to sleep.

They journeyed through the rest of the forest the following day once they had eaten breakfast. Alethea had been somewhat relieved when she woke that morning to find that it hadn't rained during the night but found that her joints were sore. She hadn't slept beneath the stars before then and she knew that she would suffer for it. She didn't mind though, knowing that it was an experience, and not a bad one either. Laughing at Arthur who had leaves stuck in his hair, she had picked them out before being rewarded with a kiss. She hadn't been able to help but notice Ceridwen and Merlin look the other way at this point but they had all then packed up and left. The forest was beginning to resemble a mystical woods like those that Alethea had read in fairytales, with the trees beginning to blossom and flowers about to bud. The leaves were back on the tree branches and the sun shone through them at intervals, giving a magical feeling to it. In fact, any mystical creatures would not look out of place here. Eventually they reached open fields, with a well worn track cutting through them. Riding along on Snowdrop and by Arthur's side, Alethea looked at the crops that were growing and wondered just exactly what they were as she was no botanist. The Prince seemed to notice her curiosity and smiled as he enlightened her.

"Wheat and corn in those fields. Come Autumn they'll be harvested."

"For making bread and such?" Alethea asked. Her husband nodded in reply. "Hang on, what about vegetables? Do they eat them at Court?"

"They are the food of the people, not of the nobility." Arthur told her. "Why?"

"So the people grow them in their own plots of land and the Court does not have them."

"Exactly."

"Right." Making a mental note to remedy this and introduce vegetables to the Court, Alethea sighed and spurred her horse on. Riding with the sun on their backs, they rode until sunset where they found themselves not too far from a village. Heading towards it, they quickly found shelter with the people being only more than happy to help out the Prince and Princess of Camelot. Provided with food and a room for the night, Alethea couldn't help but marvel at the hospitality. In her own time complete strangers did not invite people to stay the night, nor were people as friendly. It seemed that so much had changed over the years and so this was a completely new experience for her. Settling down for the night, she thought of everything that was different here compared to her home and realised that she had somehow gotten used to this time without realising it. Somehow she was managing to live without the things that she had thought she wouldn't be able to but that was no bad thing. Smiling, she wondered if she would ever want to leave and prayed that she wouldn't be forced to.

A week passed by and steadily Alethea was being shown the Kingdom of Camelot. It seemed that word had spread quickly about the Prince's tour with his new wife as at every village or town they passed through, they were greeted by a mass of people and welcomed with open arms. On more than one occasion the people had presented them with gifts and had been waiting for them to arrive for quite some time. It seemed that Alethea was a popular choice for the future Queen among the people as she was accepted wherever she went. Talking with the people and getting to know them, Alethea found that she was treating them as equals but no one seemed to mind. Alethea was learning much about Camelot and her people on this journey and knew that she definitely had their support, which was always a good thing. They travelled for most of the days and rested in the evenings in towns and villages but Alethea was thoroughly enjoying it. It was certainly different to any other holiday or journey she had been on but definitely not worse than any of them.

So far they hadn't had any problems, but when they were half way around the kingdom, Arthur's horse decided to throw a shoe. Very much in need of a blacksmith, the group decided that they would stay at the next village for as long as was needed. Walking with their horses, Alethea noticed the sky turn an ominous shade of grey before the first drops of rain fell. Pulling the hood of her cloak up, the heavens opened but there was a town about half a mile away. Hurrying towards it, they reached shelter about ten minutes later but they were already soaked through. Finding an inn, they stabled the horses and managed to procure a room for the night before getting changed into dry clothes. Alethea smiled as she did this, thinking that there was no better feeling than warm and dry clothes on wet skin. Leaving their wet things to dry, they were sat in front of a crackling fire and given hot bowls of soup that Alethea had a particular liking of, unlike her husband who grimaced as he tasted it.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Arthur asked her.

"I'm not picky, that's why." she answered him. "Besides, the least we can do is eat what they give us after all their kindness." Her point taken, Arthur ate his soup even though he didn't like the taste. Alethea just watched him as he did so before collecting the bowls and spoons and taking them through to the kitchen, surprising the innkeeper's wife.

"My lady, you should not trouble yourself."

"It is no trouble at all." Alethea told her as she started to wash them. The woman just looked at her and wondered what was going on. "Besides, I am used to washing up where I am from."

"But you are a Princess. They do not trouble themselves with chores."

"Well, you should know that I am no ordinary Princess." Alethea laughed.

Two days passed before they could continue with their journey. With all of the horses deemed worthy for the journey, they rode out of the town and reached another forest at noon. With the sun's rays shining through the gaps in the canopy and the birds singing merrily, it felt like nothing bad could happen. They could not have been more wrong though. Happily chatting and laughing among themselves, they did not notice themselves being watched until it was too late. Merlin seemed to be the only one to sense something wrong as he clutched his head. Concerned, Alethea found that he only had a headache but as they rode on, the magician suddenly sped on ahead, with arrows flying everywhere. It seemed that there was a trap ahead of them but there was no way back as a tree trunk fell behind them. Trying to calm the horses, the three of them noticed that Merlin had fallen and was lying face down on the ground at the other end of the clearing. Alethea and Ceridwen went to go to him whilst their attackers showed themselves. Arthur drew his sword and fought them off whilst the two girls went to Merlin. Ceridwen managed to get there first but as Alethea followed, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by two men. Screaming for help, she was silenced by a hand over her mouth. Reluctant to give up without a fight, she bit him.

"Shush now girly. Be nice and we won't have to kill you." one of them whispered in her ear as he stroked her cheek. She shuddered in disgust at his touch and kicked down, missing him completely. However, she then had two dagger blades pressed to her throat, ready to kill her and Alethea immediately went still. Refusing to let fear take over her but knowing that it was evident in her eyes, she prayed that Arthur would be able to do something to save her.

"Drop your weapon boy, or the girl dies." The leader said. The Prince caught Alethea's eyes and she noticed that they seemed to promise her that she would be alright. Arthur dropped the sword, knowing that he was powerless to do anything to stop them.

"Good. Now, off you trot. We're keeping the girl. She's a very pretty thing and my men do get very lonely at night." Alethea's eyes widened as she realised what they meant to do and she looked to her husband, praying that he could save her but she knew that he couldn't without getting himself killed.

However, as the leader was gloating to the Prince, Alethea's two captors suddenly dropped to the floor dead, with knives in their backs. Shaken, Alethea stayed where she was and took a deep breath, turning around to see a man on horseback riding at full speed towards them. The cut throat leader turned around and upon seeing this man, fled. Alethea immediately ran to the Prince and wrapped her arms around him, shaking with fear and tears falling from her eyes. It seemed that someone had wanted her dead but only by chance had she been rescued. Arthur held her close and soothed her, telling her that everything would be alright. Eventually the Princess stopped shaking before turning around to see her rescuer knelt before them.

"My lady, are you harmed?" he asked, not daring to meet her gaze

"No…Just shaken." Alethea answered, taking a few deep breaths before noticing the look of disbelief and recognition on her husband's face.

"Lancelot? Is that you?" Arthur asked.

"Sire, forgive me. I…" the newcomer began

"There is nothing to forgive. Thank you for coming to our rescue."

"It is no problem sire. I just could not let them carry the Lady away."

"Ah, Lancelot meet Princess Alethea, my wife."

"It is a pleasure indeed to meet such a beauty my lady." Lancelot said as he kissed her hand. Alethea just stared at the young man with a bemused smile on her lips. Stood before her was the greatest knight in Camelot, and he had saved her. Noticing that he was rather handsome, she couldn't help but wonder if she had married the right man. Then again, the legends did say that Gwen loved Lancelot and Arthur, having relations with them both. Mind, those legends were now completely skewed due to her presence, but she knew that she had to stay away from him. Otherwise, things could get very difficult and she didn't want that.

"Sir Lancelot." she said curtly before turning and going over to where Merlin lay, finding him just to be coming around. Finding that he was alright to ride, she mounted her horse before heading off, Arthur following quickly behind her.

"Alethea? What's the matter?" he called, but Alethea didn't stop.

"Nothing. Just… there was a wasp." she lied, and both of them knew it.

"What's wrong with Lancelot? And why did you call him sir?" her husband asked as he caught up with her and pulled on the reins.

"I really should not tell you Arthur." she sighed, noticing that Ceridwen was riding close behind them with Merlin and Lancelot riding behind her.

"Alethea, please." he pleaded.

"The Queen of Camelot has an affair with Lancelot and it very nearly completely destroys you Arthur. That's how the legends go."

"But who is the Queen of Camelot in the legends that you know?"

"Guinevere." she told him, and Arthur just laughed.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, do we?" he asked, but Alethea didn't answer. "But why Sir?"

"Is he not a Knight of Camelot?" she asked, confused.

"No. Not yet. You see, whilst you were away with Nimueh and being trained up as her servant, the kingdom was being attacked by a griffin. In came Lancelot and rescued us from it, saved my life even, but he broke the Code of Camelot. He is not a noble and lied about it."

"Did he prove himself worthy as a knight though?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"He has just saved both of us Arthur. You should knight him. Take him back to Camelot and see what happens." she suggested.

"On one condition…"

"Hmm?"

"You promise you'll keep your mitts off him."

"I promise." she said, meaning it with all her heart.

So that evening, as they sat in the forest with a fire burning, Alethea, Merlin and Ceridwen were to witness Arthur knighting Lancelot. Lancelot found this to be a great honour and accepted their invitation of joining them on their journey but seemed a bit reluctant to join them in Camelot. As time progressed though, he eventually made up his mind and so, as their tour of the Kingdom came to a close, Lancelot announced that he would stay in Camelot with them. Arthur and Merlin seemed very happy at this, as did Ceridwen who had taken quite a liking to him, whilst Alethea just accepted it, praying that she wouldn't find her heart stolen by him. She belonged to the Prince and she hadn't gone through everything that she had done just for Lancelot to come along and wreck it all. Finding that they were only a day's ride from Camelot, Alethea couldn't wait to get back and see just what had happened whilst they had been gone. Leaving Lancelot in deep conversation with the others, she retired early and closed her eyes, wishing that just for once the legends would not be true. She didn't want to fall in love with the greatest knight in Camelot, but it could quite easily happen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, I bet you're wondering what happens next. Will Alethea fall in love with Lancelot? Or will she stay true to Arthur? And how will Camelot have managed to cope without their magician, Prince and Princess whilst they have been away? Well, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see. Keep an eye out for the third in the trilogy, The Old Religion**


End file.
